The Driver
by Dominate One
Summary: Naruto, a Uchiha Crops chauffeur to the youngest son who is well known as a playboy who refused to settle down with just one person. NaruSasuNaru SasuX NaruX Abuse, Anal, Angst, Humil, Language, M/F, M/M, SH
1. Subway And Beautiful Babe's

The Driver

Chapter 1 Subway _And_ Beautiful _Babe's_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Traitors!!

**Beta'd By The Evil Twin Of Gaara**

_Here we go again._ Uzumaki Naruto thought as he saw yet another girl he'd never seen before stepping inside along with the bastard. He slammed the door shut as soon as her dress was out of the door's way. He would be damned if he got yelled at by the girl, the bastard didn't really care about what the girl was wearing, so thankfully the bastard would never yell at him as long as it wasn't his own clothes being shut in the door..

Naruto went to the driver's side of the short limousine, and of course, it had to be an exact color or the bastard would never step foot into something that wasn't black or close to being black.

Naruto started the engine and pulled away from the sidewalk and toward the ball where the Uchiha's were having a get-together party for anybody who was somebody. Naruto had the tinted window rolled up that separated the front from the back; he didn't like nor wanted to watch the Uchiha flirt. If staring at her like a meat was flirting, that's all he really did.

He didn't think the Uchiha could flirt other then staring, and he got laid so much more than him.

Naruto had to watch for street signs since his directions weren't perfect. He had to circle a few times and silently prayed that Sasuke didn't notice they had been circling the same building three times, but with the tinted window still rolled up, chances were good that he was still staring at the raven-haired girl.

Naruto grimaced at the time, he was about fifteen minutes late to the ball and was too embarrassed to roll down the window and ask for direction. He'd save that as a last resort. He grabbed a piece of paper that had been lying at his side and unfolded it with some help from his chest.

He looked at the writing he had scribbled down as Orochimaru told him the address to the fancy-place ball. He had to watch the road and other cars as he tried to locate the street he needed to turn on. "Where are you Shiranui Street…" he muttered when his eyes zeroed to the small green sign. "There is no Shiranui street…Damn it, Orochimaru..."

Naruto had to stop as the car in front of him applied the brakes; he rubbed two fingers over his temple as he felt an oncoming headache. "Come on!" He let out a frustrated cry as the guy in front refused to move. "Must be on the cell phone," he muttered before honking the horn loudly.

"What's goin' on up there?" a girl's voice rang inside the backseat of the limousine.

Naruto turned his head to stare at the tinted window. "Nothing," he said back and hoped that was the last time he would speak to the girl.

"Is that guy an idiot…" Naruto heard the girl ask the bastard.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, he slapped the steering wheel with his hand. "Listen princess-"

"Naruto," Sasuke voice said in a firm tone, "are we close to the place?"

_Lie Naruto, lie!_ "Yea..." Naruto's eyes shifted all around, he had a habit of doing that when he lied. He was just glad Sasuke wasn't next to him or he'd be receiving a whack to the head. Naruto's eyes widen at the street name, "here you are." He let out a thankful sigh as he turned onto the street and drove all the way down it. He turned on the first left and immediately was surrounded by other limousines. He watched the front with people walking in with lights flashed. He waited until the limousines' line thinned out before heading to the sidewalk where people were taking pictures of everyone that came and went.

_At least I got the Uchiha here, not on time but who cares?_ He thought proudly as he pulled right next to the sidewalk. Naruto got out of the limo and walked around the back and to the door, flashes of light blinding him as he opened the door.

The first to get out was Sasuke and then...her.

"Well it's about time," she said as she was stepping from the limo.

Naruto just went with the flow. He lightly pushed the door, intending to shut it on her dress. That was the plan until Sasuke caught the door. The raven male leaned into him, "I know you hate her, but for me, deal with her. See ya in a few." He stepped away from the blond and held out his hand for her to take, and that's what she did.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at their backs; he waited until they were inside before shutting the door and went around to the driver's seat. Naruto pulled away from the sidewalk and back onto the road, knowing he'd be back in thirty minutes. Naruto and Sasuke had this code; every time he said 'see you in a few' meant thirty minutes, 'see you in awhile' meant ten minutes.

Naruto drove until he spotted a Subway, take-outs were better then his own cooking. Somehow he got the limousine into the parking lot; he locked the doors and went inside.

He ordered two foot longs BMTs, American cheese, toasted with tomatoes, ranch, and eastside sauce. He paid for them and went back to the limousine and placed the bag on the seat beside him. He absentmindedly glanced at the clock on the dashboard, he had 20 more minutes before picking them up; where should he go? He didn't need gas as he saw the red stick close to F.

He guessed he could drive around aimlessly, he didn't want to go too far, so the best thing he could do was drive around in circles. Naruto wanted to eat one of the Subs right now, but he'd have to wait. He sighed as he turned on another corner.

Naruto looked around for a place to park and found an empty parking lot near a donut shop. He couldn't stop thinking about them but he refused to get out of the limousine just for a few donuts that he would regret later...

_'Rich And Powerful'_

Sasuke had been dragged to this place mainly because his parents forced him to. Sasuke looked over at the group of dancers, he and the girl he was with were sitting at a table and he refused to dance. He looked over at his date, and of course, she was staring at him. Sasuke crossed his leg over the other as he watched everyone else. He looked around for his parents and saw them with his brother and his girlfriend of an hour now. She was pretty. Sasuke had the chance to meet her and she was dumber then a rock, with her big tits and pearl white teeth, she didn't even know what a book was.

"Sasuke, I'm thirsty," The girl said to him.

What was he suppose to do? "Yeah, well, go get some punch."

"OK!" she said a little too chipper for someone that was rudely told to go get it herself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "idiot."

The girl got up from the chair; she seemed to glide as she walked over to the punch bowl. Sasuke shook his head as he turned his head away from her. Sasuke had his eyes on another girl, he gave a sideways glance back to his date, seeing that she was still there, Sasuke stood up. He shifted his jacket, and walked right over to two girls...

_'Rich And Powerful'_

_Eating those donuts were a really bad idea._ Naruto rubbed his stomach; he was frustrated with himself for giving in so easily. Naruto looked at the time; his facial expression frowned from the earlier one. He was late...

Naruto threw the empty box onto the floorboard and brushed the crumbes off of him and started the limo.

_'Rich And Powerful'_

Naruto pulled along side the sidewalk where a moody Uchiha and the whatever-girl-that-was still had a cheerful smile on her face. Naruto didn't get out of the car. He knew the bastard could open his own damn door. He was glad that Sasuke did in fact open his own door and let the girl get in first and then himself.

Naruto drove back to the girl's apartment building. Naruto didn't budge when it was time for him to get out and open the door for the immature girl. The blond crossed his arms over his chest, he wasn't going to do it. Let the girl with French nails actually open her own door for once in her entire life. Let the bitch break a nail!

There was a cough from the back.

_Don't pay attention to her! Just let it go..._ Naruto actually did calm himself down.

"HellOOOOOO." The girl's voice asked from the back. "Sasuke I think you need BETTER help than this moron."

Naruto slouched down, his hands went to his hair, gripping and pulling. "Bastard! Get this bitch out or you can WALK home!"

There was a bang on the glass window. "You can't talk to Sasuke like that!"

Naruto turned his head around to see her pressed closely to the glass. "Yes I can. The bastard can't even get a driver's license."

The girl scoffed, "Sasuke?! Are you going to let the _'help'_ talk like that to you?!"

"Hn."

The blond scoffed, "Bastard! Are you going to let this _'tarp'_ talk like that to the guy that gets you places and back?!"

"Hn."

The raven haired girl began banging her tiny fist against the window. "I am no tarp. And you can't even be called _'help'_ cause can't even do that!"

"Hn."

Naruto turned around, his hands gripping the steering wheel. "Listen, can I call you slut. Listen slut, I'm about to call your pimp if you don't get out!"

Sasuke chuckled a 'hn.'

The girl let out a frustrated cry. "You are a useless person; nobody will ever know your name. I on the other hand will be known and I'll be looking down on you as you look through trash cans!"

Sasuke growled a 'hn.'

"I could care less if I was unknown, but since you care if you are known. I, an unknown, don't know your name or care to know!" Naruto flung his hand to the window, slapping the glass that had her forehead pressed against it.

"Hn."

"That does it! I don't have to stay here and put up with this!" the girl screamed in a high note tone. She got out all by herself, "bye Sasuke-sama. Call me!" she slammed the door shut. "Later loser!" the girl walked around the limo front, sticking out her tongue.

Naruto revved the engine.

"Naruto!" an alarmed voice called out from the back.

"I wasn't going to do it...I'll come back later and run over that ninety pound pure bitch," he whispered at the last part. Naruto felt the limousine move and turned his head to see Sasuke get out and move to the passenger door. He got in and looked over at the blond. "What? You want me to apologize to her? 'Cause it ain't gonna happen"

Sasuke just shook his head, "You got the subs?"

Naruto pointed a finger at the floor broad where the bag was, Sasuke's hands picked it up and set it on his lap.

"Same place?"

Sasuke gave him a nod.

_'Rich And Powerful'_

Naruto parked at the lover's lane and he and Sasuke got out of the limo. They got on top of the hood and leaned back to stare at the view.

"Get her!" Naruto shouted to the car beside him, laughing when the guy flipped him off. He looked over at Sasuke to see him grinning. He handed him one of the subs. Naruto had sat Indian-style as Sasuke just leaned back on the window. They sat there and ate while harassing the make outers, some even drove away; Naruto thought they were doing their parents a favor. "So, how was your date?" Naruto dragged out each word.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to go back out with her, but I did get a few digits from a pink-haired and blonde chick."

Naruto blinked, "Let me get this straight, you were ON a date and you hit on two chicks AND got their phone numbers..." Naruto extended his fist towards Sasuke, "player." He said a high pitch tone. Sasuke brought his fist up, banging knuckles together.

"I could hook you up with one of them." Sasuke said offhandedly.

"Hmm?" Naruto chewed and swallowed, "Nah! I'm good. I don't do relations..." Naruto had just finished half of his sub and started on the other half. _Relations that involve girls..._

TBC


	2. Learning To Drive And My Home Town

The Driver

Chapter 2 Learning _To_ And My _Home_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back, you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!

**Beta'd By The Evil Twin Of Gaara**

"Naruto, do you remembered when you said 'I don't know how to drive,'" Sasuke asked the next day after the ball, he wanted Naruto to teach him to drive.

Naruto looked up from the newspaper; he grabbed the driver's hat and lifted it up to scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...why? You goin' to fire me 'cause of that?"

Sasuke immediately shook his head. "I want you to teach me...again?" Sasuke had asked Naruto a year ago to teach him, he just kept messing up, running over sidewalks, curbs, getting yelled at by other drivers, and others things he didn't want to mention.

Naruto looked stunned and speechless, "Are you sure?!" Naruto had been there through the whole experience, oh, and he had to bail him out of jail since the cop insisted that he was a danger to other drivers. Sasuke pleaded with him not to tell anyone and that's how they became friends in a way.

"I am very sure," Sasuke laid his hands down on the table, "I can do it."

Naruto gave a fake smile. "Let's take someone else's car." Naruto was sure that Sasuke was going to wreck his car, so someone else's would be better. Sasuke owned the company and it was his cars so no one would say no to him using their cars. Naruto stood up from his chair, "Let's go pick one for you." Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's wrist and dragged him to the garage. After passing many people coming and going from the garage, Naruto finally let go of Sasuke and then gestured to the smaller limos. "Pick one."

"None of them are black." Sasuke bit his tongue.

Naruto turned to look at the colors. "Well? What about gray?" Naruto tapped a hand on the hood of the car, other people around them all gathered around the car.

"It's not that bad, boss." One garage guy said.

A guy in the jumpsuit joined in their conversation. "I don't know, I think the dark blue one would be better."

"The gray one is okay." Naruto said to the two guys.

"I know, but gray shows dirt." The jumpsuit guy gestured to the color.

Sasuke tilted his head toward Naruto, "Yeah, Naruto. I don't want the limo to show dirt."

"It's a freakin' car. It doesn't matter what color it is!" Naruto let out a frustrated yell. "You know what, fine, go with the dark blue one. You're going to wreck it anyways."

Sasuke raised a fist to Naruto's fist. "I'm going to go with the gray." He did it just to piss off Naruto.

Naruto gave each one a flat glare, "You guys are a bunch of dicks." Naruto went over to the key rack to find the key to the limo that he first picked out, not Sasuke. "Here." He tossed Sasuke the key. "Let's get going before traffic gets any worst." The both got in, Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he was now inserting the key. "Go ahead."

Sasuke rolled his eyes; he knew how to start a car. The engine fired up and he grabbed the shift and put it in drive.

"Ease out."

Sasuke was now growling, "I know." He didn't need to push on the gas peddle, he just let it ease out for him.

Naruto had his hands on the sides of his seat, gripping them between his fingers. "Good, good." He soon hit himself square on the forehead. "Seatbelts!" As fast as he could he strapped himself into his seat and looked over to the raven to see him to strapping his seatbelt. He was stupid, with Sasuke driving that should have been the first thing he had done. Something bad could have happened to him...oh, and Sasuke too.

Sasuke applied the brakes at the end of the drive way, he looked both ways before turning to his left. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you directions." Naruto then wondered if that was a good idea since he was bad at finding the streets he needed. He just shrugged and started to give Sasuke instructions.

_'Oh, Crap!'_

"Umm, try that way." Naruto said, trying to get his voice not to sound unsure.

"Naruto, where are we?"

"Umm, that would be the desert," Naruto said, looking out the side window.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits, "Why the desert?"

"Less cars?" Naruto suggested with a laugh.

"Naruto!" He growled out the blond's name.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, I got you lost." He then scratched his head as he looked over at the worn out driver.

"How the hell do you get me to places?" He wondered out loud.

Naruto bit his lower lip, "I don't listen to my inner self."

Sasuke just pulled over to the side of the road, at least the road was still blacktop, so they weren't that far away for the city. "So what do we do now?"

"Enjoy the scenery?" He said in a happy tone.

"Gaahh. I should have picked a different driver." Sasuke slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"Why? So you'd be driving in the city with other drivers who would be calling the police on your reckless driving!" He stuck out his tongue at the bastard.

"I drove here without making any mistakes!" Sasuke screamed his point.

Naruto scoffed. "Duh. It's a desert. Thankfully I brought my cell phone." He then pulled out his phone from his left pocket. He then dialed Orochimaru's number to see if he knew where they were and waited until he got a dial tone.

**Ring, ring, ring, ring.**

Naruto's brows frowned as he looked over at Sasuke who was reaching for his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? Why do you have Orochimaru's phone?"

"I don't know, but I bet this is bad, huh?"

"BASTARD!" Naruto threw the phone to the floorboard. "Why did you take his phone?!"

Sasuke clapped the phone shut and placed it back in his pocket, "I guess I took his by accident. Call my phone, he might have it."

Naruto sighed and reached down his grab his phone. He now dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello?"

Naruto removed the phone from his ear, "Hello? Where did you leave your phone?"

"Here give it to me." Sasuke reached for the blond's phone, "A dowmo, huh uh, matte." Sasuke covered the mouth piece. "It's a American restaurant called Chidori...I left my phone there!" Sasuke brought the phone back up to his ear, "Gomen." He hung up the phone and handed it back to the blond. "So?" He dragged out the word, looking over at Naruto. "Who do we call now?"

"I don't really know...Could call your mom?"

Sasuke bugged eyes at the blond.

"Yeah, I talk to your mom, so what?" Naruto once again dialed the phone, he waited and got a voicemail. "Doesn't anyone answer their phone or even have their phone?!"

Sasuke leaned his head back. "So? Date much?" he asked offhandedly, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I don't want to have a conversation with you right now."

"Hn."

_'Oh, Crap!'_

"It's so hot!" Sasuke said as he fanned his face with both of his hands.

Naruto opened the door and got out, "I'm driving."

"Hn." Sasuke shifted over to the passenger's side as Naruto opened the driver's side.

Naruto slid inside, started the car and made a circle. He drove until he came to a four way. "Which way?" he turned his head to the raven.

"How should I know?" Sasuke argued.

Naruto slapped himself on the head, "You drove!"

Sasuke punched the blond on the shoulder, "You told me which way to go!"

"My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it!" Naruto let his head hang down in defeat.

Sasuke shook his head, "Didn't work, did it?"

"Shut up, smartass."

"Just pick one."

_'Oh, Crap!'_

"We're now entering Konoha." Sasuke read the billboard out loud. "We're not even near Otogakure."

Naruto slammed on the brakes.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL!" The seatbelt dug into his chest, he wouldn't be surprised if he had a bruise now.

"Did you just say Konoha."

Sasuke coughed, "Yeah, I did, why?"

"I grew up in Konoha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

"Wha! You're an asshole! Konoha was the best, better than Otogakure!" Naruto stated in a very proud tone.

Sasuke was busy staring at the blond, "Then why did you leave?"

"It's complicated."

Sasuke shrugged and looked out the window for a second, "It's gettin' late, I hope you have friends in Konoha?"

"I do but...I don't think they want me back?" Naruto slouched in the driver's seat he had his eyes gazed downward as if the mere mention of Konoha or his friends were a taboo for the blond's sadness.

"What did you do?"

HONK! HONK! HONK! A car behind them was suddenly irritated with them not moving.

Naruto laughed as he stepped on the gas and began driving to Konoha.

"Again, what did you do?"

"I left because I didn't think they'd miss me. I mean everyone had someone, even my dad, so I just left without telling them. I sent a letter telling them I'd left..." Naruto let out a tired sigh.

The drive from there grew silent as they drove into Konoha, where Naruto grew up and left behind his family and friends. Naruto was suddenly hit with familiar surroundings: the buildings, the shops, and his favorite restaurant, and a few blocks down was his father's house. Naruto pulled along side of the sidewalk. "This is it."

Sasuke looked out of curiously, "This is the place, huh?"

"Yeah, come on." Naruto opened the door and shut it behind him; he watched raven hair on the other side be revealed as Sasuke stood up. Naruto walked up the small stoop with Sasuke following behind him and rang the doorbell as he waited. Naruto heard the light footsteps on the other side as he heard the unlocking of the door before it opened.

"Nar!?" It was Kiba Inuzuka that had opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Forget that, get in here!" He pulled the blond into his arms, giving him a great big hug.

_'Oh, Crap!'_

It was around an hour since they arrived, and Kiba called everyone he knew and everyone came to see Naruto back in Konoha. Some hugged him as other told him he should call or write.

"Where's dad?" Naruto asked as he hadn't see the pony-tailed male.

Kiba came up behind him, letting an arm wrap around his shoulder. "He's on a date. I was just house-sitting for him. He'll be back in no time 'cause I just got off the phone with him at the restaurant. He's speeding to get here." He pulled Naruto from the living room and into the hallway where no one was. "So are you and the raven together?"

"No." He whined.

"But you left Konoha just to go after him and you're not even dating him?" Kiba said in a puzzled tone.

"It's complicated." He shrugged; he didn't know what to tell Kiba.

Kiba gave a flat look to the blond, "Iruka's going to push you together with him you know that, right? You went on and on about him, you said it was love at first sight...except it was on TV. It's been three years since you left, I admit you have got close to him but...that's it?"

"So! You been chasing Hinata for what now!"

"I'm dating her! And I'm going to ask her to marry me this Saturday."

"Oh, congratulations then," Naruto leaned against the wall and hunched down to the ground, "Can't believe you made a move before I did."

There was a loud screech outside that made everyone run to the windows. "It's Iruka!"

"Great!" Naruto said a little sarcastically.

Sasuke had come into the hallway. "Hey Naruto, is that your dad?" Sasuke had blinked down at the ground where the blond was down on his knees, "Why are you down there?"

Naruto reached a hand to the wall and stood up, hand still lowered, "Nothing."

"Here he comes! And it looks like he's crying!" A girl from the living room called out to everyone.

"Bastard?"

"Hn."

"Be on your best behavior when dealing with my dad, alright?"

"Of course."

"NARUTO! MY LITTLE BABY'S BACK!"

Sasuke grinned at the door. "Umm?"

"Don't say anything bastard!"

The door burst opened and Iruka immediately spotted blond hair and hugged him.

"Iruka I'm over here?" Naruto said as he waved his hand.

Iruka blinked over at his son, he pulled back away from the blond in his arms, "Sorry about that."

"Hn!" Sasuke laughed. "That is definitely your dad."


	3. Love At First Sight And Limo's On TV

The Driver

Chapter 3 Love At First Sight _And_ Limo's On _TV_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!

**Beta'd By The Evil Twin Of Gaara**

_"Naruto!" Fifteen year old Kiba had ran around looking for the blond who was probably hiding in the bushes; they had been playing hide-and-go-seek for almost thirty minutes. Kiba was always the first to give up while he still had to be the seeker. He brushed himself as he pulled back the limbs of the overly large bush, the blond wasn't there. He sighed and turned around to go search somewhere else._

He gave up only after a few seconds of searching and had called out the boy's name for him to come out cuz he gives up.

He hadn't noticed the blond-haired boy jump down from a nearby tree. The blond crept up on the younger boy, getting ready to tackle when a very loud scream made the two boys flinch.

"What was that?"

Kiba whipped his head around, "How did you get behind me?"

Naruto just gave the boy the roll of his eyes before going to find the source of the yelling. Naruto and Kiba ran inside to see Kakashi on one knee in front of Iruka, holding up a velvet-gray box. "What's going on?" He didn't know Iruka had already said yes to the white-haired male whom he knew as Kakashi, the guy who runs the locale gym. "What are you doing to my dad?"

Both males looked over at the two younger boys. "You see kids, I just asked Iruka to marry me."

"And?" Kiba asked just to fill the silence.

Iruka teared up, "I said yes." He dropped to his knees and hugged the white-haired male.

Naruto leaned over to his friend, "This gives us more of a chance to see what he's hiding under his mask. Way a go Iruka!"

Kiba raised his eyebrow at that, "Naruto. Iruka's serous, they're getting married. And besides Iruka wasn't even part of the game.'"

Naruto blinked over at the two. "Married? But they're men?"

"I thought you knew they're gay."

Naruto gulped and turned around and ran outside, he ran so fast and long he couldn't remember if it'd been five minutes or ten minutes.

_'Downtown Blond'_

_**I have a gay father?!**__ Naruto had looked back just in case he was being followed, guess not. He turned his head around and looked at the other family, a happy kid with his normal parents. __**Why did he have to be gay, can't he find a woman and we can be like a normal, happy, loving family?**_

Naruto stopped as he neared the store of his choice, he had sweat running down his brow as walked inside the store. He squeezed himself past a couple of people and went over to a row that was less crowded.

Naruto began to move from his place and went over to the large 60 inch TV. He sat down in the leather chair and looked at the armrest where buttons were. He pushed the 'on' button and a powerful ball rubbed up and down his back. It actually hurts! He pushed the 'off' button and picked up the remote for the TV.

He surfed through channels until a loud and very colorful news report came on, he just changed the channel.

"Wait! Can you turned that back?"

Naruto looked over to the side to see a woman carrying a bag, "You mean back to the news channel?"

"Yes, please?"

"Sure, no problem." Naruto turned back to the colorful and loud channel. They watched together to see what was happing. It seemed like a company was growing and was announcing they are going public with their limousines, and whatever else the old man was talking about. He had his family standing behind him with their house and huge garages filled with different colors and sizes. The camera shot from the man to his wife, looking very proud of her husband. Then the camera went to his eldest son. He didn't have any kind of facial expression that his father moved up the social ladder.

Then the camera glided to the youngest male, he had a big smile of his face. He had to be around Naruto's age, he was staring at his father, the smile was of pride. Naruto had glared at the boy, his heart was pounding for some strange reason. He suddenly wanted to become a limo driver just to punch that kid in the gut.

"Naruto..."

"Nar-uto...wake up..."

Naruto squinted his face as he was suddenly was being shaken. "Mmmm." He raised up on his elbows and looked at the hand on his shoulder. He followed the hand to an arm and then total darkness. "Who is it?"

"Duh! Sasuke."

Naruto blushed, he just had a dream about how he first saw the guy on TV and here he was shaking him awake on a bed. He didn't know why he was dreaming of the past in the first place as he shook his head. "What do you want?"

Sasuke reached a hand behind his head, "I can't sleep." He slid from the bed onto the floor, his body twisted as he continued to stare at the blond.

Naruto rubbed one of his sleepy eyes, "Why can't you sleep?"

"It's the sheets, they're uncomfortable."

Naruto snorted, "Not everyone has silk sheets." Silence. "Don't tell me I have to go buy you some," Naruto argued.

"No! Just talk would ya."

"Screw you, bastard!"

Sasuke raised a questionable eyebrow at the blond, "Hn?"

"You were saying if I talk you'll go to sleep without silk sheets! I'm not that boring!"

Sasuke nodded, so that's why Naruto was angry. "I didn't mean it like that." Silence. "What were you dreaming?"

"Huh?" Naruto scratched as his collar bone, "Why do ya ask?"

Sasuke turned around, crossing his arms. "Why are you being so defensive? I was just asking."

"Oh." Naruto laid back down, "I guess I was dreaming of my child hood."

Sasuke snorted, "Childhood. I hated mine."

Naruto shot up from his bed, "Yeah right! I saw you when your father first announced your company going public. You were happy; I saw that big smile you had on!"

Sasuke brow frowned, "How do you remember that? It was like five years ago."

_I should have just stayed asleep._ Naruto rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. "After I saw the limos I knew I had to drive one." That was a good answer he just hoped that Sasuke thought so to.

"At least your dream came true." He said in a hateful tone.

Naruto threw off his covers; he was in his boxers and a white T-shirt. His feet moved down and he was now beside the Uchiha. "What's the real reason you can't go to sleep."

"Being here. Seeing you with your fathers and your friends. I wanted that."

"You want my fathers?"

Sasuke barked out a short laugh. He shook his head.

Naruto patted the Uchiha on the head, "Sorry. I didn't like the face you were making." He grabbed onto the crow-hair and ran his fingers through it.

"I-" He snorted, "I also dreamed about my childhood."

Naruto paused in his feeling of the Uchiha's hair. "What was it like?"

"On TV, when I smiled? I thought being rich would have my parents around more, but they weren't," Sasuke hung his head, his fingers moved over to his drawstring; he played with them for awhile. "Just seeing you with your happy family just made me think of my family. I just think that is what a normal family would be like."

"You think my family's normal?" _I'm falling for Sasuke even more..._

"Yeah, I do. I wish that I had that, you know." Sasuke dropped the string; he massaged his legs that were stretched out in front of him.

Naruto let his hand fall from the Uchiha's head and fell backward onto his bed. Both of them stayed that way until the predawn light shown through the glass window with no curtains.

They heard the sounds of creaking as someone was walking past their door. Both heads turned to see underneath the crack to see a shadow of feet walking past. "It's time to get up." Naruto lifted his feet and pressed it against the back of the Uchiha's head. He wiggles his toes into his hair and felt the male shake his head.

"Get out of my hair," he laughed.

Naruto moved his foot onto the bed, "Fine, fine."

_'Downtown Blond'_

Naruto blushed and he couldn't help it! Sasuke had to wear his clothes, he was giggling inside. They had been three years old clothes, but they seem to fit him. With him and Sasuke now dressed, they headed downstairs to see Iruka making breakfast and Kakashi flirting with him.

"We have a guest, you know. And it's been three years since you last saw me. Can't you touch each other later?" Naruto crossed his arms over his broad chest, staring at his fathers.

"Aww, come on Naruto. Sasuke bats for the team. I'm sure he doesn't mind."

Sasuke coughed, "What?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka dragged the male to the other side of the stove, they whispered back to each other. "Alright!" Iruka came back with a smile. "Just ignore him Sasuke."

Sasuke side-glanced over at the blond to see him moving to the table to sit down. He shrugged and followed Naruto example.

_'Downtown Blond'_

"So, what do you boys want to do today?" Kakashi asked as he forced the boys out of the house, pushing them toward the sliver car.

Sasuke had his head to the side, looking around at his surroundings. "I don't really know. I've never been to Konoha."

The boys got in the backseat while Kakashi drove up front. Kakashi drove until a thought popped into his head. "I'm going to take you boys shopping."

Sasuke gripped the back of the side passenger sitting. "Aggh. I'm not gay!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Naruto likes shopping."

Sasuke glanced over to the blond, to see if the blond did like to shop. If Naruto went, he would too.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "I also said I would like to chop off your head, but you don't see me doing it!"

"Shopping it is then!" he grinned as he heard the boys groan.

_'Downtown Blond'_

"Kakashi, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto had pulled Kakashi to the side as Sasuke went into the dressing room.

Kakashi glanced down to see the blond, "I'm just looking after my son's well-being. And you have great taste, expansive, but great taste." He banged his hand against the blonds back, making him flinch and groan in pain. "I'm sure I could get him to have some feelings for you and you'd do the rest."

"I can do it on my own! Besides, who told you to play match maker?" Naruto moved away from the older male, he didn't want another slap to the back.

_Iruka told me I could._ Kakashi giggled as he waited to talk to the Uchiha.

_'Downtown Blond'_

"How long have you known Naruto?" Kakashi balanced himself on the soles of his shoes.

Sasuke shrugged, "Three years." He looked around for the blond, only to find himself alone with his driver's stepfather. "I want to ask you something...is Naruto that way?"

"And why do you want to know this?"

Sasuke whipped his head around to see if the blond was nowhere to be seen. He licked his lips before continuing. "Cause I'm his best friend and I'd feel uncomfortable if he was." He gulped his saliva.

_Oh No! He's completely straight. Poor blondie..._ "No, he's not." Kakashi was not depressed.

TBC


	4. You're fired And The Punch Years Ago

The Driver

Chapter 4 You're fired _And The_ Punch Years _Ago_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like , turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back, you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone, screw het people!

**Beta'd By The Evil Twin Of Gaara**

_"Naruto, there you are!" Kiba called out in an almost screaming way.__**them.**__"_

The blond looked up from his bangs that hung low over his eyes and tilted his head up to see his best friend. "Kiba, what are you doing here?" he asked before his friend did.

"What am I doing here? Are you kidding me! You ran like a bat out of hell! Iruka's worried! You should come back with me." He waved at his side, tying to get the blond to understand. Iruka had tried following after the blond, but he was too fast from his old body.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's, "I didn't feel like a bat."

He couldn't believe the blond was tying to make a joke. "Cut the crap Naruto, what's wrong?" He rushed over to the blond, fisting his shirt and yanking the smaller boy up. "Why did you run away?"

"Because it isn't right!" He knocked the brunet's hands off of him. "They're guys! I never saw them kiss or any of that shit that they're doing!"

"Naruto?" Kiba stared speechless at his friend. "He's your father and Kakashi makes him happy...It's their choice, you can't change that about them, that's what makes them

"But why Iruka? Why did it have to be him?"

Kiba blinked, "How come you didn't know they were bumping their junk together? Even I noticed they were gay, hell, they live together."

Naruto threw his hands down in frustration. "As friends!"

Kiba shook his head, "I think I'm not the right person to answer your questions. Try Iruka or Kakashi."

"I don't want to talk to them!"

_'Please Don't'_

Naruto was having a bad nightmare, it had started with Iruka marrying a women and then the woman had a sex change and pop their was Kakashi dressed in the Bride's gown...it got worse as they had kids...Naruto couldn't remember what the kids looked like.

Naruto tossed and turned, he couldn't stop this horrible dream. Why was this bugging him so much?

He had told Iruka he was fine with him marrying Kakashi and he went up to his room and fell asleep. He awoke from his dream as the dream was about to come to the end. He saw the kid on TV again; when he grew up, he was going to punch him!

_'Please Don't'_

It was two years later, Naruto had left while Iruka and Kakashi was on their honeymoon. He was staying the night over at Kiba's and had sneaked out and ran all the way to his house. He grabbed everything that he could carry with him. He had saved enough money from babysitting and mowing his neighbor's yard, and he had summer jobs as well to help him.

He already had his license, but he didn't have a car. He had Iruka's, but he took his keys with him. He called for a cab since he didn't know the way to Otogakure. After a three hour drive to the popular city (it was nothing like Konoha, it was loud and everyone was everywhere), Naruto asked where he could find a cheap apartment to rent. The cab drove to a place the blond could afford.

He paid after having a heart attack at seeing how much he owed; he left the cab and went inside to rent an apartment. He asked if the manager if he knew the Uchiha family. He was glad he knew and asked where the company was. After the guy gave him the directions to the place, Naruto headed up to his room.

_'Please Don't'_

Naruto awoke early in the morning as his phone rang; he answered it and it was his morning wake up call from the manager. Naruto quickly dressed himself. He didn't have time for breakfast, so he left his room in a mess as he went down the stairs.

He waved his thanks to the manager as he opened the door and left to try to get a job at the Uchiha Company. He was a seventeen years old, trying to get a job. He didn't know if he was old enough to become a limo driver, but damn it all he was going to try.

Naruto asked a few people to get to the Uchiha Service. He had to ask about five people and they all seemed nice as they told him the way.

He rushed as he now saw a big U. He got closer to see the whole name UCHIHA SERVICE. He was here! He grinned as he walked into a driveway; he had to walk all the way to the large garage and on the door there was a welcome sign.

He went inside and saw a group of people standing in a line going toward a desk where a pale, long-haired male was sitting and writing down information about one person after another. Naruto got in line and waited until it was his turn.

Naruto watched the guy in front of him. The guy gave his name and how long he'd been driving limos. Uh oh, he hadn't driven a limo before... He dismissed it with a shake of his head; it was his turn now as he took a deep breath before blabbing about himself.

"Too young," the man interjected before the blond got a word in.

"What do you mean I'm too young!?"

The guy looked up from his clipboard, "You're," he pointed a finger at the blond's chest, "too young. Next!"

"Wait a minute! You can't do this!" Naruto balled up his fists, "You haven't heard my experience?"

The guy rolled his eyes and licked the side corner of his mouth, "Do you have any experience?"

"No," He shook his head. "I thought this place could teach me all I can learn about the wonderful world of driving limos."

"Get out of here!"

Naruto was grabbed by two guys and brutally dragged away from the smirking male. "You'll see! I'll get this job and I'll be in charge of you!" He yelled out as one of the guys opened the door while the other pushed the blond out.

Naruto was forced all the way down the driveway with him screaming and kicking, "I'll show that asshole one day!" Both guys left the blond on the other side of the visible line and went back toward the garage. Naruto turned around in the middle of the driveway.

There was a loud screech as he felt his feet go out from underneath him and a car slid to a stop. The blond groaned as he was laying sideway on a hood of a car.

"OMG. Sasuke you hit someone!" The passenger emerged from the car, standing beside the car to gently shake the blond.

Sasuke got out of the car, pulling back his bangs with both of his hands. He stared at the unmoving, blond male on the car, "Hey?" Sasuke came over to the side and moved the blond onto his back. The blond slid all the way down the hood of the car and sat on the ground in front of the unmoving car. Naruto shook his head as he gazed up at the two concerned males.

Naruto lifted a hand to his head, "What happened?"

"You got hit by a car... Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" the passenger asked.

"Who the hell hit me?!"

"Him." The guy pointed over at the glaring male.

The younger male looked at the blond. "Do you want money?" He shifted a hand into his front pocket.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Sasuke pulled his hand back out, "Umm, half owner on the Uchiha Company..."

"Wait, you're an Uchiha?"

The raven male nodded.

"The younger one?"

He nodded once more.

Naruto grinned as he balled up his fist and slammed it into the raven's gut. He watched as he fell to his knees, but it was unsatisfying...

Sasuke had one eye closed as the other stared at the blond in disbelief. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Wouldn't you punch the guy who hit you with their car?!"

Sasuke grunted. He leaned back on the back of his knees. "What do you want from me?"

Naruto snapped his eyes open. "You can get me a job! I want to be a limo driver!"

"Did you see Orochimaru?"

"Yeah...he said I'm too young." His eyes shifted to the side.

"You look young. He looks around your age Sasuke-sama," the other male looked over at the raven. "Do you have a limousine license?"

"Ummm, seriously I have to take the driver's test over again!"

Sasuke was dumbfounded as he shook his head. "You came here without a limousine license!" He sighed; he didn't want to be sued. "You got the job, but you need to get your license first."

After a week of driving around with the limo, he went to the DMV for his driver's test. He passed and wanted to rub it into the old man's face. He had flipped the guy of and told him he was be back!

"Naruto...?"

"NARUTO!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked back to reality, he was greeted by four confused sets of eyes. "Wh-at?"

Sasuke squinted his eyes, "Where did you go?"

"Dreamland?" Kakashi filled in the blond's silence.

Naruto slouched into the booth, "No...the past...again." He didn't know why he was having flashbacks. "Where are we?" the blond looked around to see they were in a restaurant. Had Naruto been in a daze to not realize he had been moving and acting as his mind had a flashback?

"We're eating and it seems like you should too," Sasuke said as he grabbed his hamburger and brought it to his mouth.

Naruto looked down, had he order his food without having his mind in the present? Naruto shrugged as he grabbed a couple of fries and popped them into his mouth and then grabbed some more.

_'Please Don't'_

Kakashi drove them home with full bellies and bags of clothes. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed their bags from the trunk as Kakashi was lazy and walked into the house with out helping the boys. Iruka had been waiting in the living room for their return and stood up as he heard the slam of a car doors.

Iruka smiled as he saw Kakashi come in and walked over to him and placed a white-hot kiss on him. Iruka wrapped his arms around the other male's neck, pushing him closer to him.

"Wyooh! PDA alert! Wyooh!" Naruto said from the open doorway.

Kakashi snorted. "Like you never stop to stare!" he taunted the blond.

Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows together. _Huh? I though Naruto wasn't gay._ He looked over at the blond to see him shaking his head. _Kakashi said he's not, but...why is everyone hinting that he's gay?_

Naruto sighed as his fathers continued kissing in the middle of the living room. They didn't have any shame... He left to go upstairs to his room and heard Sasuke following behind him. He guessed the raven wanted to get away also. Naruto opened his door to his room and stomped inside and threw the bags on his bed.

Sasuke also did the same and looked around for a place to sit and then walked over to the blond's computer desk that had no computer. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked over at the blond who remained standing. "What's wrong?" _Should I ask him? But what if he is? I...I don't know if I could lose my closest friend._

Naruto shifted his head over to the raven and shook his head at him.

"There must be something wrong." _Could I ask him?_

Naruto smirked and walked over to the raven. He gazed down at the sitting Uchiha, "I was just thinking of how we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget. I thought I killed someone that day. Why were you thinking about that? That was ages ago." Sasuke lifted his hand to brush his bangs from his eyes.

Naruto pocketed his hands and lifted his shoulder's in a shrug. "Being here brings back a lot of old memories."

_I should ask him...after all it is better to know than to ignore the problem._ He gulped, his eyes shifted away for the blond. _I like to ignore it than to lose a friend._ He snapped out of it when a pair of warm lips were being firmly pressed against his. Sasuke's wide eyes looked at the face up against him and shoved his hands hard against the blond's shoulder and chest. Sasuke bolted from his seat and couldn't glare at the blood as he slowly backed away to the door. "You're fired." He turned and ran out of the blond's room.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto instantly followed the raven.

Sasuke was at the bottom of the stairs, his hand reaching out to grab the door handle when a hand grabbed him from behind. He was forced to turn to see confused, angry, and hurt, blue eyes. "Get off me."

"So that's it? You don't want me?"

"NO! I never wanted you! It's gross two men being together!"

Naruto glared, "Then at least let me leave you with something." Naruto tighten his fist on the shoulder Sasuke's shirt as his other fist slammed into the raven's gut. "This was how we first met, so at least this is how we should end it." Naruto left the raven as he fell to his knees. Naruto jogged up stairs and after awhile, Sasuke stood up and grabbed the door handle and left.

He lost his best driver, and worse, his only friend.

TBC


	5. First Day On The Job And The Bastard

The Driver

Chapter 5 First _Day_ The Job And _The _Bastard

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: If you don't like SasuNaru, turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back, you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone, screw het people!

**Beta'd By The Evil Twin Of Gaara**

_Naruto shifted in his driver's suit. He looked down at the cap and frowned. Did he really__ have to wear it, did he? Naruto just grabbed it on his way out, just in case he'd been assigned to someone that wanted their driver to look professional and all. Naruto walked and then took a short bus ride to his job. He wanted to drive limos, but there was a downside: he had to put up with arrogant bastards the whole day._

Naruto felt the bus pull to a stop and got off. As he was walking up the driveway, he placed the driver's cap on his head. Naruto went inside the garage and was greeted by the people who worked there, maintenance men working on the limos and other drivers were sitting at a bench far away from the cars, playing with a deck of cards. He strolled over to the group to see if there was anything he could do. "Hey," he greeted them, but they didn't greet him back.

"Lookit here," one of them sneered, "it's the little fellow."

Naruto blinked twice before answering, "What?"

The other drivers looked the blond up and down. "Punk kid."

"He's too young!"

"Nice to meet all of you too!" Naruto said sarcastically to the bunch of old people.

"You wouldn't be here if the young master hadn't hit you with his car," the guy shook his head and his second chin bobbled with his face.

"Hey blond guy that I hit come over here."

Naruto turned his head to the voice, "What do you want?"

"Take me somewhere."

Naruto brought a hand over his mouth before turning to stare at the bunch of people. "Hmmhmm." He chuckled as he turned around to see where the prick wanted to go. He stopped in front of him, "Where do you want to go?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the cheerful smile. "You're supposed to end that with a 'sir.'"

"Said the guy who runs people over. Still haven't forgiven you yet."

Sasuke looked away, "Fine. Call me whatever you want."

"You sure?"

Sasuke whipped his head back to the blond, I wouldn't say that if I wasn't sure."

That day on bastard was forever created.

_'First Lesson'_

_**Where's the park?**__ Naruto scratched his chest as he turned another corner. Since the bastard wasn't yelling at him so far he guessed this was the right way. It'd only been a week and a half since the blond moved to Otogakure.  
_

"Hey, why couldn't I take the gray one?" Naruto asked as he drove around since he hadn't gotten any orders on where to go.

"I like black."

"Whatever, bastard," the blond said as he turned a corner.

Sasuke could not believe his ears, "What did you just call me?"

"You said to call you anything I want, right? Bastard."

"Why that?!"

Naruto shrugged as he came to a stop, "If you were driving around somebody that hit you, what would you call them?"

"Could you call me something else, like my name?"

"Let's see, had you apologized I probably would have called you by your name? Since you didn't, it's bastard." Naruto eased off the brakes and they started moving again. Naruto soon let out a cry of frustration. "I've been driving in a full circle now! Where to do want to go?"

"The park," Was quickly whispered from the back.

_'First Lesson'_

_**do**__ remember me hitting you right?"__**What the hell?**__ Naruto looked out the back window, "Shit! It's the cops." He shifted his head over to stare at the raven. "What didcha do?"_

Naruto smiled. He had figured out how to get to the park, just follow the people who owned a dog or had a child with them. He parked the limo alongside of the sidewalk. He felt the limo moved and looked to see what the Uchiha was doing. He wasn't in the back anymore and was opening the driver side door he hunched down and told the blond to move over.

"What are we doing?" Naruto asked as he was now sitting in the passenger's side seat. The raven got in and slammed the door shut. He leaned forward against the steering wheel; his eyes looked at the blond. "Remember when I hit you, that guy, he was my driving instructor. It was my first lesson of the month and I fucked up by hitting you and he gave up on me. He told my dad I was unteachable. I want you're help. Can you help me?"

"You're the boss. So, how come you're unteachable?"

Sasuke's face scrunched up and turned to look at the blond. "You

"So I not the first you hit? Aww, and here I thought I was you're first."

"No, no, no, you are my first."

Naruto burst out laughing.

It took the raven awhile before he too, got what the blond was hinting at. "Don't be so immature. Fuck off blondie!" He flipped Naruto off.

Naruto just laughed at it. "It's sooooo small. You are sooo gay! Alright!" Naruto straighten himself in his seat. "Are you nervous about driving?"

"Well, before hitting you I wasn't, dude, I don't know what my problem is! Everyone says I'm cursed!" Sasuke flung his hands against the steering wheel.

Naruto turned in his seat, "Cursed?"

"Every time I get in a car something bad happens."

WYOOH! WYOOH! WYOOH! WYOOH!

"I didn't do anything! The engine isn't even on!" Sasuke looked around to see if he did something he shouldn't have done.

"Here they come... Wow," he said disbelief as if Sasuke was kidding when he said something bad happens when he's in a car.

Sasuke threw open the door and stood and waited for the cops to tell him what he did.

"I wouldn't do that! Sasuke?!"

_'First Lesson'_

Naruto walked inside to where they were holding the Uchiha. He had a grin on his face as one of the cops opened the door to where the jail cells were. In front of him was a group of prisoners and one fuming raven. He stood up upon seeing Naruto's arrival and walked over to the bars as Naruto did the same. Naruto had his jacket off and wrapped in his arms and had left his hat in the limo.

"It was just a broken taillight," he said as he shook his head, all the while laughing. "You didn't have to scream at the cops. They thought you were nuts and so did I. I can't believe you did it."

"It's the damn curse!"

"No it's not! It's your anger. You haven't apologized to me and you flipped off on the cops. You need to control it better," he pointed at the jailed male.

"Just pay the bail already so I can get the hell out of here."

"I paid it, they're waiting for the paper or something? I think it's a court date, but I wouldn't know." Naruto balanced himself on the soles of his shoes. "So they strip-searched you? Did they find anything interesting?" Naruto couldn't stop his laughter. "Why? Why couldn't you wait in the car as they just wrote up a ticket. Now, you're in jail and I bet you ass hurts, doesn't it? I hope it was worth a 150 for the broken tail light."

"WHERE ARE THE DAMN PAPERS!" Sasuke shook the bars in his hands. He didn't want to hear the blond talk about what his ass been through anymore. (Which they never touched or prodded!)

_'First Lesson'_

Naruto and Sasuke were back in the limo, the Uchiha was brooding over his curse which Naruto thought was just his angrer. "Do you want to give driving another shot?"

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He'd been trying to talk to the Uchiha, but all he got was a 'hn.' "Fine! I'll cheer you up. Do you know where a Subway's at?"

Sasuke pointed to the upcoming turn. Sasuke kept pointing and Naruto followed.

"You can't get this limo in the parking lot," was the sentence first Sasuke said as he got out of jail.

Naruto scoffed lightly, "Watch me!"

_'First Lesson'_

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked rather impatiently as he was forced to hold their dinner from Subway.

"I know it's around here."

"It's a dirt road. Where are you trying to go?"

Naruto broke from the trees and bushes and there was an open area and a steel bump that held back the cars from going too far to the edge of the cliff. Naruto parked and glanced over at the Uchiha who just figured out where they were.

"Umm Naruto, we're just friends."

Naruto looked around and grinned, there were plenty of cars here. "Huh? Sasuke, do you know what we could do here?"

"Umm. Naruto, I don't feel comfortable being at lover's lane with you," Sasuke moved the bag to shield himself from the blond.

"What are you talking about? Come on!"

Sasuke flinched at the words. He didn't expect the blond to open his door. He blinked as he watched Naruto bend his back and move behind a car in front of them. The blond moved over the back of the car and pressed his full weight on it and bounced the car over and over.

Sasuke now realized what the blond was doing and he too got out of the car. He rushed over to the blond. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto didn't answer the male as the people in the car shot up to look at the two males. "That's right, baby. That's all me right there!" Naruto shouted to the couple in the car and winked at the girl.

"Na-ru-to." Sasuke couldn't help himself, but to laugh. He hunched down and steadied himself with one hand on the ground, continuing to laugh.

Naruto jumped onto of the trunk and jumped up and down. He stared at the Uchiha still laughing. He finally got the uptight male to laugh. Naruto stopped as Sasuke was coming back to himself. Naruto sat down on the trunk, ignoring the yelling from in the car. "Do you know what's great about lover's lane? You can do whatever you want and they won't call the cops since their not supposed to do doing what their doing!"

Sasuke straightened his back as he looked inside at the screaming couple as they were getting dressed. "I have to apologize. I thought you were gay."

"No, I'm not." Naruto continued to grin as he jumped off the car and went on to the next car to harass.

"Sasuke-same?..."

"Sas-uke-sama!"

Sasuke blinked back to the guy in front of him. He had found a payphone and called for a one of his limos. He had to wait for three hours. He was just reminiscing about the old days with the blond and thought if there were ever any hints of him being gay, there weren't any.

Sasuke shook his head as rain began to fall from the cloudy sky. He stood up and moved over to the open door, where his driver held it for him. Naruto would never opened his door for him. He didn't know why he was thinking about that. The blond wasn't like any of his other drivers. He never followed the rules and did what he wanted, but on some days he would open the door for him and that's when the blond had something on his mind (or he wanted to play a prank on the raven) that bugged the Uchiha until he asked what's wrong.

Sasuke moved inside the limo. He didn't have to worry about his clothes being slammed in the limo's door anymore. For some reason, he wanted the blond here to do that to him, so he could see the blond laugh and reopen the door kicking the Uchiha's clothes inside that were hanging from the car.

The limo drove from the corner side and drove out of town where the Uchiha saw the sign.

Now Leaving Konoha.

TBC


	6. My New Job And The Bastard Who Almost To

The Driver

Chapter 6 My New Job _And The Bastard _Who Almost Took _It Away_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy

Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het!

**Beta'd By The Evil Twin Of Gaara**

It's been two weeks since Sasuke left the town of Konoha, Sasuke wasn't having a good time, his driver wouldn't talk back to him or pull into subways park in lot, he was to chicken to do it. He couldn't believe his blond had done that, he missed his blond driver and the conversations with the dumbass. He hadn't been out since Konoha, he was now walking to the garage where he found the other drivers, they were chatting but they soon grew silence as Sasuke entered the place.

"What?" Sasuke growled at to the bunch of old people.

They couldn't ignore there boss so one lifted his head. "We miss the punk kid."

They were sounds of agreements that went around the table.

Sasuke grew angry, "to bad. Just get over it and beside I'm hiring another driver to fill his place."

"I won't like whoever you hire." There were more agreements from the other drivers.

Sasuke walked over to the group. "You guys hated Naruto when he first got the job and now that I fired him you all like him and it would be the same with this guy that I'm going to hire." Sasuke pushed away from the group to go meet Orochimaru in his office. He had knocked once and Orochimaru told them to come in. Sasuke shoved the office door opened, "we need a new driver."

"Who was fired?"

Did he forgot to tell Orochimaru? "Naruto."

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows. "You let him go? I wondered what him did to have his friend fire him, what did he did Sasuke-kun?"

"It's none of your business, just find a new driver before I have you fired as well." Sasuke promised the long haired male.

"Is that anyway to threaten your old drivers instructor?"

"I don't care, find me another driver or you could find me another office manager."

The long haired male let out a unhumored chuckled, he flipped through papers that laid on his desk. "I'll find you one Sasuke-kun."

"Very well."

_'Things Changed'_

Naruto had stayed inside his room for almost the entire day, he had got up a few times to look out the window, he had forget the scenery was beautiful around here. He guessed things here had changed for the better but did he changed? Iruka and Kakashi seemed to love each other alittle more, he was there when Kiba asked Hinata to marry him, she teared up and collapsed, she sad yes in a hospital bed with a worried Kiba next to her.

Naruto had went down stairs, he didn't know if he should go back to Otogakure to pack his stuff he had left there.

Kakashi had been up his ass, asking if he was going back to Otogakure or if he going to get another limo job that had moved around here. A rival to the Uchiha company that had sprung up after a year Naruto had left.

Naruto deemed it wasn't a bad idea to go look for a job, he had been fired after all. Naruto stopped apon entering the kitchen, he took another route as he went into the living room, he found the TV on but no one was watching it. Naruto walked over to turn the power off, he went over to the armchair to find a newspaper, he sat down and flipped through to find unemployed.

There it was Hyuuga Limo Company in bold letter, what luck that they were hiring and his best friend was engaged to be married to one. He would have to call Kiba later to find where the company was at and to see if Hinata could give him a job there. He sat the paper aside and moved to the kitchen, he had found no one there, he absentmindedly wondered where his father's could be at?

After Sasuke yelling that two men being together was gross or something like that, Naruto couldn't remembered his exact words, Iruka was furiously with the raven male. He remembered Iruka went to his room and Kakashi went after him, no one talked about that incident after that.

Naruto went over to the phone to call his friend up, and hoped Hinata could help with giving him a job.

_'Things Changed'_

Sasuke sat in the lounge where he witness the new drivers, he watched them entered the room where Orochimaru was at, he didn't like the person that just entered in. He sat back and pretended to be here for a limo job when really he was expecting the new drivers.

He didn't want a female, he didn't want them to be any over him when she was driving him and his date somewhere. He wanted a male, bold, not afraid, and not gay. He wasn't a homophobia, he didn't like any guy eyeing and undressing him, hell he didn't know what gay guys do when looking at a guy they'll are attracted to.

Sasuke slouched down his the uncomfortable couch as a female next to him continued blabbing about how she's going to get the job and well make this Uchiha kid fall in love with her, she said it was a fantasy married or some crap like that. She even had a ring picked out. It was starting to creep him out.

_'Things Changed'_

Naruto was forced to wear a suit, not a drivers suit but a suit suit. He had to borrowed one of his fathers suits. Why did he always had to wear a suit! The thought had never occurred to as he stepped outside, the black limo of the Uchiha's was still parked in front of his house, was Sasuke going to send someone out to get it? He shrugged, he could care less if someone stole it.. He was tempted to leave the keys inside the ignition, or he could drive it over to the Hyuuga Company. But it might be to weird to drive it there, the Hyuuga might strip it apart to see what the Uchiha's drives and then approve on their limo's.

Naruto decided to walk, being in a suit on a hot day was unbearable, he loosen his tie about a inch and unbutton his front. He looked around and found a lemonade stand. "Konohamaru?"

The little kid behind the poorly make stand looked up as his name was called. "DUDE!" The boy jumped up from his little stool that he also made, he accidentally hit the pitcher, it tipped over and slipped.

"And here I was going to buy some!" Naruto pouted as the empty tipped over pitcher.

The boy scratched the back of his head, "hehe, sorry about that bro."

Naruto just shook his head, "doesn't matter." He took in the boys appearance behind the stand, "you grown midget!"

"I'm no midget!"

"Sure you're not." He teased. "You couldn't have grown more then a foot." He gestured the height difference and it came up his torso. "Shrimp." He chuckled.

"Whatever...When did you get back?"

"Around two weeks ago." He shrugged as if saying if didn't matter to him.

Konohamaru blinked, "two weeks?! All the time and you didn't came see me!?"

"I was busy, I'm actually on my way to a job interview."

"You're walking, you can borrow my bike."

"Your bike! Oh yea, I can see himself riding a little kids bike to a job interview." Naruto took a deep breath, he had sighed in a way. Naruto actually looked towards the shrimps house to see the mountain bike laying against the side of the house. _Am I really that desperate? _"No thanks Konohamaru." Naruto waved as he began his long walk.

_'Things Changed'_

Sasuke sighed as he told Orochimaru want he thinks about the interviews, none of them are in their right mind. Orochimaru told him he had to pick one, Sasuke looked down at the files of names and photos.

"Him." Sasuke slapped the file on the person he picked, he hoped he made the right choice.

Orochimaru scratched at his chin in thought, "are you sure? He looks gay wearing that short shirt."

"Doesn't matter! I won't even talk to him and this guy rarely talks, his perfect even if he looks and dresses gay." Sasuke pushed himself from the seat, "make the arrangements, I want him here by tomorrow." Sasuke throw open the door and slammed it behind him.

Orochimaru leaned back in his chair, looking at the photo. "Sai? Weird name." Orochimaru had grabbed the phone and made Sasuke's orders a reality.

_'Things Changed'_

"Are all this people here for the same job?" He asked out loud as he saw many people desperately trying to find them a job. "I don't think I'm going to get the job." Naruto slowed down his breathing, he was tired of the long walk, he mys well stay and humor himself with the interview.

Naruto sat in the matching chairs as the others sat in, he crossed his legs together as he waited and with all these people he he was going to wait a long time.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto didn't realized he had closed his eyes, they snapped open.. "Kiba what are you doing here?" He stood up as Kiba in a black suit walked over to him, "Kiba?"

Kiba grabbed the blond by the wrist and dragged him down a hallway with many doors, lights loomed over head. "Naruto you need this job even if its just a distraction for that guy." Kiba stopped and pushed Naruto in front of a brown painted door. "Now get in there and get that job!"

"You're right, Kiba."

Kiba was so excited and that made him forget his own strengthen, his pushed Naruto and him made the male flopped onto the door. "oops! Sorry." Kiba help bring in back from the door that he face planted the blond. "Well good luck, breaks some legs and all that jazz's." He patted lightly on he blonds shoulder blade.

Naruto sighed and knocked on the door.

"Enter or get lost!" Was the voice that called out from the other side of the door. Naruto turned to look at Kiba.

He watched the brunette nod. "Good luck, seriously good luck. Oh, don't look him in the eye, he considers that as a threat. Don't slouches he doesn't like that. So yea, you'll do well."

"Thanks Kiba." Now he really didn't think he'll get the job! Don't look him in the eye? What's up with that? Naruto turned the knob on the door and swagged it opened, revealing a furious male on the other side of a neat desk, the place was a corner office with a window looking out but the curtains were pulled shut.

Naruto licked his lips and glanced behind him and found no Kiba, he sweat dropped and turned back to the male, he walked over to the chair that was press the farthest away from the the desk, he might have to raise his voice just so the other male could hear him.

There was a gold plate with Neji Hyuuga written on it. That's Hinata cousin name, he thought after he read the name.

"I heard from my cousin you want a job."

"Of course."

"Well I hate my cousin."

_Thanks a lot Kiba! _Naruto began to slouched in his chair.

_'Things Changed'_

Sasuke finally had his driver and immediately he was yelling at him, he had cut his jacket and undershirt so his stomach was shown, he had left the tie alone. There was no way he could let this slid, he had ordered him to find a new uniform.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned away from the still smiling driver to his limo office manager, "what?"

"I think you want to come here, I have something to say to you."

"Can't it wait?!" He said irritated.

"It's about Naruto."

Sasuke stopped what he was about to say to the new driver, he had absentmindedly looked back over to the male, "it better be good." He grunted out as he began walking over to him, he passed by him to the males office. "What about Naruto?"

"I just got a phone call, it was a references call from Hyuuga Limo Company."

Sasuke connected the dots, "Naruto trying to get a job at another limo company.. Why Hyuuga!? That Neji's an ass compared to me."

"Is someone jealous?" He asked under his breath.

He snapped his fingers, "tell them that Naruto's a slacker and he's unprofessional!" Sasuke grabbed the phone and tossed it to Orochimaru, "make the call."

Orochimaru raised a questionable eyebrow at the Uchiha's manners. "Are you sure about this Sasuke-kun?"

"Do it or you're fired!"

_'Things Changed'_

The intercom buzzed, "Mr. Hyuuga we just go the reference call from Uchiha Limo Service. They say that Mr. Uzumaki is a slacker and unprofessional and is always late." The intercom buzzed as the woman took her finger off the button.

_WHAT THE FUCK! Sasuke you bastard. _"That's a lie! I worked there for three years, don't you think I would be caned years ago!"

"Mr. Uzumaki you got the job." The pale male gave the uncomfortable and now confused blond a smug smirk. "If Uchiha hates you enough to give you a bad references that means he doesn't want you here."

"I got the job?"

"Yes. If it weren't for that call you would have been toss out of here even if my cousin wants you here." He steeled his fingers together in thought, he wondered why the Uchiha fired the blond when he cared enough to give a bad references.

What a mystery he had on his hands, he would have to get close to the blond, he'll make the blond his personal driver at all times.

TBC


	7. The Night Forgotten

The Driver

Chapter 7 The _Night_ Forgotten

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy

Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!  
**Beta'd by The evil Twin Of Gaara**

Naruto was laying on his bed after the interview, tomorrow he was going to start his new job. He just couldn't get what the Uchiha did out of his head, he had wondered over a lot of things. He had told Neji that Sasuke let him go for reasons that he didn't want to say. The face expression he gave the blond told him that he was going to find out and then later rub it in the Uchiha's face.

He hadn't told his fathers yet, he'll save that until dinner came around, some good news will brighten up their day. Naruto got up to see if Iruka or Kakashi was back from their own jobs, it was right around the time when then came home. Three years had gone by, his fathers and his friends were different by they didn't change that much.

Naruto went to the living room and looked out the window, he didn't see their car just the black limo still parked. He shook his head and headed to the couch, he laid down and stared up at the ceiling. He went into daze as his eyes closed.

_'Road Trip Bitch'_

_Sasuke and Naruto were having an argument over something stupid, it has been one month since Naruto was a limo driver._

_"Come with me!"_

_Naruto shook his head, "no! I'm not helping you anymore!"_

_Sasuke actually pouted. "Naruto, if you don't come I'll spared a rumor about you having a...something." Sasuke couldn't think what he could tell people about Naruto, he didn't hide anything that he knew of._

_"Well in that case...no!" He whined at the last part._

_Sasuke through down his hands, "it's just a trip! We won't be gone that long!"_

_Naruto pointed a finger. "Listen Uchiha, if you want to go then go! But don't dragged other people into coming to a stupid place as... what was it called again?"_

_Sasuke let his arms slid over top of the table that they were sitting at. "It's just a concert, Rasengan is a big hit! Take me!"_

_Naruto shook his head with little bangs flying along. "Dumbass, it's a three day drive, like hell you could get me to drive there."_

_Sasuke blinked at what the blond just said, "huh? If that's all you're worry about, I could ask someone else to drive!"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. If I don't have to drive then HELL YEA! Road trip!" Naruto stood up, pumping his fist. "Pack your stuff bitch, we're moving out!"_

_"Bitch?!"_

_Naruto blinked down at the sitting boy, "you don't like bastard so..."_

_"I like bastard, now lets go." They both headed their pack their things and meet back at the garage.'Road Trip Bitch'_

_Staying at couple of hotels was the best thing Naruto had done, mini bars with little glass bottles, he didn't care what he drank so along as it get him a buzz. Sasuke wasn't looking to good after many tiny bottles, Naruto had bragged about how many he drank, he shouted that Sasuke was a lightweight._

_Sasuke was to drunk to shout a good come back. Their limo driver was in another room by himself, the raven and blond were sharing a room together._

_"To Rasengan!" They both shouted and clad their tiny bottles together._

_"I've never heard of Rasengan before." Naruto said out loud, he had wondered if it was a rock group hoping not country, Sasuke doesn't look like the type to listen to that kind of music, hoping it is heavy metal. Naruto burped as he finished a bottle, he throw it along with the others. Naruto stumbled all the way over to the mini bar, he opened the door, "Sas-uke? Ther' no mor'"_

_"We drunk them all?" Sasuke was still nursing the last bottle, "I'm not even wasted, bullfuck!"_

_Naruto tilted his head all the way back, staring at the upside down Uchiha, that was sitting propped up on the bed. "Bullfuck? Your drunk heehhehe." He pointed at the raven._

_"No I'm not." He straight his posture, he made his voice seem like it did before he found the mini drinks. He bursted out laughing, "I'm wasted aren't I?"_

_Naruto didn't answer the male as he stood up, the TV was right next to the mini bar, he turned it on and a porno came on. "Woooooowwww." Naruto kneeled before it. Tits bouncing and moans coming from the girl that was being plowed from behind._

_"Naruto! Move your head!" A shoe connected the blond''s back but he paid no attention but he did stuck his hand out from behind him, flipping the male on the bed off. There was more pleasured moans and hiss from the girl, the male grunted and say some 'yea you like that' and just kept thrusting inside her._

_Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, pressing down hard. Sasuke flopped down next to the blond haired staring at the TV._

_"Give it to her." Sasuke kept muttering under his breath until a high pitch and them the Uchiha smirk. "He give it to her." He laughed._

_"Get out of here!" Naruto pushed the brunette on the shoulder making his top over. Naruto glanced down a the laying boy, he was sporting an obviously erection under his faded jeans. His eyes trail up to see the males expression, "is this your first time seeing a porno? You got hard pretty quick. Go take care of it and I'll order some food!"_

_"I don't want to!" He whined like a three year old._

_Naruto just muttered something under his breath, he gazed over to see the Uchiha staring at him. "What dork?!"_

_"You want to do it?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Help me with it?"_

_"What's 'it'?" Naruto asked in a puzzled tone, he had wondered it the Uchiha was dumb as he didn't really try to explain what 'it' was._

_Sasuke had rolled his eyes, he couldn't think so he just did. He reached down to pop the button and unzipped himself, he lifted his hips and pulled down his pants as he fisted the side pant legs, his erection was now just under his boxers._

_"Bastard what's 'it'?" He pulled on the jeans that had been pulled down, the fact that the Uchiha was undressing himself didn't faze the blond._

_The raven eyes gazed over the scared cheeks, he had never wondered how the blond got those until how. His jeans were at his ankles, he slid his fingers over his navel, he dragged his fingers, sliding his shirt up more._

_"Seriously what's 'it'?"_

_"Jerk me off." He said it with out hesitating, his voice was laced with his horniness, he was hard and he wanted someone else to release him. He hated masterbating, he always had someone else doing it._

_Naruto sat up on his knees, he walked on his knees and he was facing inbetween the Uchiha's legs. He placed his hands beside his hips and dragged his knees closer to the body, he moved his hands along side his hips, tracing the skin wrinkles, circling the belly button, moving a finger down to the red colored boxers, he hooked a finger underneath the fabric and lifted over the shafted. Naruto snapped his eyes to the staring eyes, he then sat back on his knees, he lightly grasp the base and pumped it a few times, he watched the Uchiha licked his lips._

_He eyes gazed down to what his hand was doing, his mind and hand were on autopilot, only his eyes could move to look at every inch of the Uchiha. The hand that wasn't playing you the penis was brought up and placed beside the Uchiha chest, he leaned forward, pressing his hips against the Uchiha's. He bit his lip as his face was inched away from the raven's._

_Naruto's eyes gazed down, seeing him jacking his boss and friend off, he was jacking the Uchiha off closed to his own crotch, he forced the penis against his crotch, he palmed the hard shafted and he began moving his hips._

_Sasuke felt the rough texture moving against his harden member, he groaned and moved a hand into sunshine hair as the thrusting grown fasted he gripped tighten. "Da-mn.." Sasuke's other hand moved behind the male hovering over top of him, he pressed the male against him as he to started thrusting. There wasn't any kind of lubricant to make it easy for the harden shafted, it didn't mattered as the pleasure ran up his spine. "Hard!" It came out sounding needy._

_Naruto pulled back his hips and fisted Sasuke dick and pumped fast and hard, twisting at the top and slowly letting his thumb pressed at the slip, he then heard Sasuke gave a heartfelt moan, he tried thrusting but it came out all clumsy like. Cum squirted from the shaft and on the blond's pants, coating the crotch area, the cum running inbetween his fingers, he removed his hand for the first time since he grabbed it, he looked at his hand as he could comprehend that he jerked another male off and that was his cum dripping from the finger tips._

_He blinked back to the Uchiha's flushed expression, he got up and went to the bathroom right beside the TV. He washed his hands and stripped out of his pants, he noticed he too had an erection. His vision was now getting blurry, he couldn't take care of himself, all he wanted was to hit the sack._

_He grabbed his pants off the floor and headed back into the livingroom, he walked over the Uchiha and went toward his bed, he dropped his pants on the floor and crawled into his warm bed, he pulled the covers down and snuggles into them._

_Sasuke laid there for sometime until late at night he had crawled and climbed into his own bed and gripped the edge of the covers and pulled them around him.'Road Trip Bitch'_

_There was a knocked at the door, it continued to bang and it grown loudly until Naruto shot up in his bed and shouted to whoever it was to stop doing that._

_Sasuke was forced to woke up at the shouting, he looked over the sheets and stared at the door._

_Naruto had his brows frowned, he turned to look at the Uchiha. "What the fuck is 'it'?"_

_"What?"_

_"'It' what is 'it'?!"_

_Sasuke tied to untangle himself, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"_

_"'IT' I haven't got a clue what the hell 'it' is?!"_

_"I don't know what your talking about!"_

_"Either do I?!"_

_Sasuke had squinted his eyes, his head hurt, he didn't know if it was the hangover or the blabbing nonsenses. Sasuke had finally pulled the covers from him, "did you just had a brain fart or something?"_

_Sasuke received a middle finger, he shot the blond the same thing as he walked into the bathroom._

_Naruto laid back down, he sighed as he looked over at the curtains that the sunlight trying to sneaky inside._

_"Naruto get up! We have to get going here pretty soon!" Sasuke had yelled from the bathroom._

_Naruto sat up and then he fell back down, he groaned and rolled over facing the curtains._

_"NARUTO!"_

_"Yea, yea. Keep your pants on, bastard." Naruto lifted the sheets and slid his feet out and onto the ground, he scratched the back of his neck, he rubbed his temple as he stood up, he bent to pick up his jeans, he noticed a crusty white spot. "Hey Sasuke what the hell is on my pants?"_

_"Wha?! Naruto are you always this confusing in the morning 'cause if you are I don't know if I can put up with it for two more days."_

_Naruto didn't answer the Uchiha, instand he brought it closer to his nose, he sniffed it and immediately pulled it away. "What the hell is that?" He asked himself, he went over to his bags and pulled out a different pair of jeans, he put the stain pants inside, he pulled the new pants up to his hips and fastened them together. Naruto had found another stain this time on his shirt, "Sasuke did I jacked off? I have cum on me." He pulled the shirt over his head, he tossed it over to his bag and went to search through to find a blue and white strip colored shirt._

_Sasuke had just came from the bathroom, "that's gross if you did." He had watched the tan muscles lifted and pulled over his shirt over his head._

_"Tsk, jealous of my massive member." He dragged up his shoulders in a cocky yet girly way._

_'Road Trip Bitch'_

Naruto had woke up as he heard many sounds coming from the kitchen, he stood up and rubbed his eyes, he walked towards the kitchen. He saw Iruka making dinner, he had turned to his see son walking in and sitting on a pulled out chair. "I got the job at Hyuuga Limo Company."

"Seriously! That's great Naruto, I'm glad you're moving on." Iruka had whipped down his hands and went over to the blond to hugged him.

"I'll start tomorrow and I'm driving Neji to Otogakure for a party."

Iruka had pulled away, he gave them blond a look. "Otogakure?"

TBC

a/n yawn its one in the morning...I hope you like the lemon...but they don't remember! Don't wrong they will know (Soon? I don't know?)


	8. I'm Back And He's Back

The Driver

Chapter 8 _I'm _Back And _He's_ Back

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy

Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!

**Beta'd By The Evil Twin Of Gaara**

_Rasengan was over and they were in the back sleeping what ever hangover that they had, they smoked some stuff and jumped around as the band played. Naruto had his back facing the drivers as his face was buried in the black leather seat cushions. Sasuke was snoring on the floor, his feet were towards the driver and his head was the nearest to the blond._

_The driver had parked in the hotel where he was forced to woke the couple in the back, he was having difficulty waking them up, he didn't know what to do. The driver sighed as he looked at the two, after that night he had walked over to his boss's room, he heard some noise and he immediately thought the blond was killing him, he jammed the door opened, on the floor laid his young boss with his member out with cum around the penis head, he saw the lights on to the bathroom and thought the blond much have done something to help the raven off._

_The driver slowly closed the door before the blond came back into the livingroom, he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. The next day he had got up early since he couldn't sleep, he walked over to the room next to his and knocked loud bang on the door, their were shout of 'it' and he didn't understand. "They were drunk?!" He whispered as he turned away from the door. After a few minutes the two came out looking like shit, they didn't have time for a shower, brush their teeth or comb their hair._

_The driver grabbed their things from their hands and moved them to the trunk, the two opened their doors and got in._

_The driver moved his hand over the trunk door, "they don't remember? This is going to be interesting, can't wait to tell Orochimaru."_

"_Hey Kabuto we don't have all day!" Sasuke rudely said from the back, glaring through the back tinted windows where he saw Kabuto but he didn't see the raven glaring. _

"_Coming sir." He slammed the door down and went to the drivers seat and drove off towards Otogakure. They had a few days drive to Otogakure, two more hotels and they made it to the city. _

_'Raven, Fox, And White Eyes'_

Naruto had got up early, he took a quick shower and the suit that Neji had gave him was hanging up from the rack that held the curtains up. The suit was almost like that of the Uchiha's uniforms, except that he didn't have the Uchiha's fan on his shoulder arms, there were more white on the suit then the Uchiha's but all and all it still looks alike.

Naruto didn't know why Neji wanted him to driver to Otogakure where a party was going down, he had to adament to himself he was excited about going back to the city. He wondered if he was going to meet anyone that he knew, the Hyuuga wanted Naruto to live in a apartment with the other drivers, the apartment was build by the Hyuuga's and it wasn't even a block from the limo's.

He was considering it, he didn't have to walk all the way there. He had lived at the Uchiha's mansion after two months of working there, he had moved to the drivers area though but he was allowed to walk wherever to wanted too that none of the other drivers was allow the privileged as the blond.

After he gets back he'll tell the Hyuuga's he's moving in.

_'Raven, Fox, And White Eyes'_

Sasuke stood in the middle of the decorating room, he had looked around from time to time, getting everything really for his brother's birthday party. He was already dressed in a nice black suit, he had a couple of more hours before the guest starts to arrived.

Sasuke crossed his arms in an ill form manner, he didn't like it when the decorators came up and asked what did he think, he just said they needed more black and they go rushing to find more black. Sasuke walked over to the chairs, they hadn't brought in the tables yet, the chairs were in a circle form as if there was a table.

Sasuke crossed his legs together as he stared forward, his new driver was standing and smiling, he rarely talks so that was beautiful.

"Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired girl bounced into Sasuke's sight, she sat in the chair next to his. "This place looks awesome, you're brother will love it!"

Sasuke snorted, this girl went on and on, his bother this and his brother that. Naruto hated his brother just as much as he did, if the blond was here he'll be laughing 'cause Naruto knows that Itachi hates black, crimsons red was his most favorite color, having the whole place in nothing but black Itachi would be in a bad mood.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Do you want to dance?"

Sasuke gave his a weird look, there wasn't any music playing. "No."

"OK, what about if when the party gets going do you want to dance then?" She just wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and have his body pressed against hers.

"No." He stood up and walked away from his date, he walked out of the room and headed towards a restroom.

_'Raven, Fox, And White Eyes'_

It's been two hours since Naruto had got short a long white limo, Neji was sitting beside him in the front seat. The white eyes male had asked some questions and with the blond answering him with simple nodded or a grunted.

"Why are we going to Otogakure?" Naruto offered to ask.

"The eldest of the Uchiha's is having a birthday party." Neji looked from out the window back to the blond driver.

"Itachi? I forgot his birthday. Hey? Do you mind if I stop to pick something up for him?"

Neji shrugged, "if you want to."

Naruto had glanced over at the male that continued to stared at him, he didn't know how many times he had looked over at the other male and saw him staring at him. "I would like too, I know a perfect place to find him a gift."

"Mmm." The other male looked forward as they were now entering Otogakure.

Naruto drove the limo to where the mall was, he had asked if the Hyuuga wanted anything while he was in there. He saw the male shook his head and he was off to the mall.

_'Raven, Fox, And White Eyes'_

It was time for the guests to show up to the party, some commented on black coal drapes but then people started talking about there's too much black. Sasuke sneered to himself, he was now standing in the middled of the room as he watched people piling in. Itachi won't come until everyone was here, that means he hasn't saw what his little brother did. He couldn't wait to see that pricks face. If...only Naruto would be here to see it.

Sasuke had watched the pink haired girl glided over to him, he sighed as he couldn't remembered her name, he didn't want to look stupid as to ask her name. "Sasuke-kun I'm sure Itachi will love what you done." She smiled and looked around the darked room.

_Stupid! I wanted Itachi to hate it not love it. _Sasuke yanked his arms out of her grasp, he crossed his arms to avoid her grabbing him again. "Yea I'm sure he'll love it."_ He better not! _He added in thought. Sasuke had moved for the middle of the room, he walked over to one of the tables that was reserved for him and his date.

His parents wasn't even going to be here, they were on a business trip and won't be back in a months time.

The party was filled with well dressed women and men, there wasn't even alcohol just fruit punch. There was a ice sculptural of a swan near the punch bowl, all the table sheets were black. The only thing that wasn't black was the chairs that a lot of people are sitting on. There was a live band, Rasengan..

Sasuke had booked the group for two days, after the party had ended the band was going to kept singing as Sasuke sat in front of them in a chair that was in the middle of the floor of this very building, hopefully he had some liquor. He just hoped he wouldn't do something that a Uchiha wouldn't do, like stand up and sing along or with a lighter in his hand or anything that stupid.

The food was prepared by Chidori a American restaurant that he had left his phone was returned to him by mail, since he was to business with work and trying to find a new driver.

_'Raven, Fox, And White Eyes'_

Naruto was pulled the white limo to a stop, there was hardly any paparazzi, Neji got out and immediately turned around to watch Naruto step out, he had a gift in his hands, he gave the keys to a valet, it wasn't unheard of as a the valet keys to a limo before, Naruto had done it a lot as Sasuke brought him to a party that his parents weren't there. Sasuke's father had told his son never to bring limo drivers here, his mother just stood at the side drinking wine for a glass.

They made their way in, Naruto didn't know if Sasuke would be here or not. He never went to his brothers birthday before, he was a little nervous but not overly since he knew the fact that Sasuke couldn't be here.

Sasuke couldn't believe Hyuuga came, he had wondered if he brought a fug ugly girl. He grabbed the pink haired girl and brought her at his side, there was no way he could brought someone that was hotter then..then...what the fuck was her name!?

Sasuke shrugged on the inside and just made up her name, Cookie! Cookie was snuggling into his side as he walked over to the Hyuuga, he had an arm around her waist.

As Sasuke was looking for the Hyuuga's date, he heard a laughter that he knew for years and haven't heard for weeks. The arm around Cookie slid instantly away as if she burned him.

The blond hair that he had missed was less bright, blamed it on the room! He knew the blond was laughing at the decorations, he always help him with a prank against Itachi, he was glad to have the blond know it was a stunt to piss of Itachi.

Itachi was right behind the blond as well, he was having a talk with the blond, Sasuke saw that the blond had brought a gift, he snorted as the wrapping paper was black with a black see through bow. He watched Itachi took it with the shake of his head.

Hyuuga was pressing against the blonds side, allowing and listening to their conversation. Sasuke couldn't name what made him stepped forward, he didn't know that Cookie followed. "Itachi." Sasuke greeted his blond with a a glass out pure alcohol that he made his driver go get early, he was kind of buzzed already.

"Sasuke drinking already no surprise there." Itachi pushed passed his younger brother with a bump to his shoulder with shoulder.

"Ah Sasuke?" Neji snapped Sasuke out of his brother to brother pissed moment. "I'll say you're drunk."

"Could be." Sasuke said and raised the glass to his lips. "I don't remember inviting you Hyuuga."

"Sasuke-kun." Cookie was yanking on sleeve. "Introduce me to your friends."

Sasuke grunted as he looked towards her, he hadn't looked at Naruto yet and he wouldn't. "Umm this is Neji and one of his drivers."

"The driver has a name bastard."

Sasuke tried to opened his mouth, he still refused to look at the blond.

"Neji." Cookie extended out her hand and he took it. "Driver!" She sneered over at the driver.

"Another tarp that lost her pimp."

"Down Naruto."

_What the fuck! _Sasuke was glaring at the Hyuuga mouth, how dare he say Naruto's name. Before he knew it his knuckles hurt like a bitch. Sasuke flicked his wrist and pressed his knuckles to the cold glass. "Fuck."

Neji had fell backward dangle way, his had moved to propped him up. He was tackling the raven boy to the ground, everyone around them back up as fast as the take down. Sasuke grinned as he could fight the asshole, he flipped them over and he aim his fist once again to the asshole who had to hired Naruto just to piss him.

The fist didn't connect as he was being pulled off the long haired male as an arm went around his midsection and another looped under his unraised fist.

He was falling backwards against a warm body, from the position he knew he was inbetween Naruto's legs, he felt the arms go away and then a hard push to the back. "Bastard what the hell are you doing, you can't just attack some one for no reason."

Naruto was already up and walking over to the other guy that for a fact he beat up, seeing the blond helping the white eyed prick made he want to beat him up some more. "Bastar-Sasuke this is my boss you can't just go throwing fists."

Sasuke was sitting there, the blond hardly very said his name. He had to watch the blond help up his boss with him wrapping his arm around the blonds waist..

The white eyed male turned his head around to see the Uchiha flat on his ass, he tightly pulled the blond closer to him, resulting a glaring from the raven..

So that's the mystery, interesting...

TBC

a/n for those who choose Neji...I never said anything about him needing and wanting the blond or loving, he just using him...when really...Neji...(nope not going to say it...it's a mystery.) I'm not going to mention HER name! ((Rasengan is All American Rejects)) I've been listening to them a lot...


	9. The Year The Fox Fell In Love

The Driver

Chapter 9 _The_ Year The Fox _Fell_ In Love

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy

Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!

**Beta'd By The Evil Twin Of Gaara**

_It's been one long year with the bastard, Naruto was busy watching Sasuke TV as the bastard was somewhere in the room, it was a huge room where someone could lose a person. Naruto was sitting Indian style on the king sized bed black and blue sheets, eating ice cream out a pint cup, vanilla and chocolate favor. He was watching some chick flick where the women lost her way in the world and got pregnant and had thoughts of suicided but then long comes a male therapist that wanted to help her and blah blah blah...they end up together._

_Naruto licked the spoon as the show was now ending, he hummed as the favor melt against his tongue. He didn't realized that Sasuke had come from his walk in closet._

"_What are you doing?" Sasuke asked and then paused, "how many times to I have to tell you no food in the room!" He stormed over to the blond, taking the pint out of his hands._

"_It's empty anyways." He slapped his hands together and stood up. "Why are you dress for?" He asked looking him up and down, he never seem Sasuke in a suit unless he had a business thing or a date._

"_I have a date."_

"_Ah! And who's taking my boy, she better be cute, no son of mine-" Naruto tried to mock in Sasuke's father's way._

"_Naruto." He interjected. "Don't ever say that to me!" He pointed a warming finger at the boy. _

"_PMS much." Naruto said backing up, holding his hands up. He didn't think that Sasuke would have blown up on him, he had heard it a lot as Sasuke was scolded by his father. "What the heck is up your ass?"_

_Sasuke seemed to relax, "I hate my father sometimes, I have heard 'no son of mine' since I was two." He shook his head._

"_Creepy." He dragged out in a light high pitch tone. "What does your mother say so that I won't use it."_

_Sasuke flopped down on his bed, "she just stands there with a glass of alcohol not saying anything." _

"_So your moms an alcoholic?" Naruto had seem Sasuke's mother, drinking in the morning around midmorning all the way to lunch. _

_He shrugged, "it's a possible."_

_Naruto bit his lower lip, "where does she hid it?"_

_Sasuke snorted and gave the blond a look of genius. "I know where it's at." He licked his lips, "and my moms gone too." He instantly stood up and speed walk to his door, he throw open the door and left it open for the blond knowing he will follow. Sasuke kelped looking around as he made his way down the extremely long hallway, the door is at the far end was belonged to his mother, he had seem her a couple of times going and coming back out with a bottle in her hand. _

_Naruto wasn't sneaking around as Sasuke was, he was just following him giving him odd looks, didn't the raven moms on a trip and he own this place so no maid or butler would stop him. "You're funny when you want to get drunk."_

_Sasuke stopped and looked behind him to see the blond holding a fist against his trembling lips, he moved his mouth to one side and flipped the blond off._

"_Quit showing me how much you want me." He held a hand over his heart._

"_Haha." He sighed out a laugh. _

"_I'm just saying," he scratched as his hairline, "why are you sneaking around your house?"_

_Sasuke quicken his steps and gradually getting further away from the other male, they had walked by mirrors and portrayals of his family._

"_How long is this hallway?" He had to asked, they had been walking for a minute and their still not there._

"_You're just out of shape." _

"_I'm out of breath 'cause your walking to fast." He mumbled as he looked at a couple of painting. "You think someone could paint me?"_

"_Yes but I'm sure they won't do it willingly."_

"_Ass!" He sneered, "tell me you never had a dream about drawing a naked girl after seeing Titian."_

"_Nope."_

"_Well that's because you suck dick!" Naruto hmph and pocketed his hands inside bright red shorts._

_Sasuke didn't stop as they were now down the hallway, he reached to the handle and pushed it open and quickly went inside and shut the down behind. _

"_Har har. You're soooo smart." He rolled his eyes and tried to open the door, Sasuke must had locked the door from the inside. "HEY!" He began pounding on the door. "Bastard let me in." He grounded out, not caring if people heard him. _

_Sasuke had his back pressed to the door, he had felt Naruto's ill temps to get in. "What's wrong? Can't you get in."_

"_Are you taunting me? For real? Gah!" Naruto too turned around and leaned back to the same door that Sasuke was doing the same. "You can be such a baby sometimes."_

_The door opened, Naruto took the pressure off from the door. The door cracked opened and it was left that way, he pushed open the door and walked inside and lightly pushed the door closed. The lights were already on and Sasuke was digging through a huge trunk that was pressed against the wall opposite of Naruto. "She'd hid it there?" He walked up behind the kneeled over male. _

"_Yup." He said as he pulled out a liquor bottle, he gave it to Naruto and went searching for another one._

_Naruto grabbed his white shirt and pulled it over the cap to twisted it, he took the cap in his hand and took a long gulp of the contains. Naruto made a face as the burning liquor ran down his throat, his stomach twisted. "Wow. Your mom has some strong shit." _

"_Having someone like my father around you have to have the strong shit.." Sasuke had found a different kind of liquor bottle. He took a swig and he headed for the bed where he sat down, Naruto had came over and sat in front of the bed and next to Sasuke's legs. They both continued drinking._

_Naruto was only half way through the bottle when Sasuke feel backwards on the bed. "You drunk?"_

"_Hn." Sasuke's hand went down off the bed, having his hand slipped next to Naruto showing him the empty bottle._

"_Nice." He snorted out a laugh as the bottle fell from the weak grip, he had set the drink aside as he looked around the room. Naruto then felt a pressure added on the top of his head, his blue eyes went up, it was a foot! "Ass! Get off."_

"_I need to prop my leg up." He sounded like it wasn't a big deal._

"_Not on my fucking head!" Naruto elbow flew backward, hitting Sasuke right in the balls._

_The foot came off his head and Sasuke went to a fetal position, holding his junk with both hands. "Naruto." He groan, "you fucker."_

_Naruto dragged his body up and on to the bed, "aww." Naruto cuddled against the bastards back, he patted his on the stomach. "You're not hitting me in the balls OK?" _

"_Maybe I should." He kicked a leg out, not hitting anything. _

"_You shouldn't say those things to your friend." He laid his head against the bastards head. "I'm sorry." He yawned into the pale boy's face._

_He rolled his eyes, "thanks for showing real concern." He pressed his head in to the mattress, smelling the fabric softer used on all the blankets._

"_Do you think your parents do it in here?"_

_Sasuke blinked, "aww come one!" Sasuke roughly pushed himself out of the blonds arm and off the bed. He grabbed the blonds left over drink._

"_Wait! Sasuke." Naruto got up to follow. "You're still going to drink? What about your date?" Naruto's leg been to cramp up on him, "ow cramp." He ignored it as Sasuke become further away, he just joggled through it now._

"_It's to late for my date." He gulped the drink as he entered his room. He headed for his bed and turned around a flopped backwards, he drawn up his knees. _

_Naruto came in and shut the door behind him, "you're just going to drink?" He was stunned when Sasuke extended the bottle out to him._

_He had licked his lips, "drink with me."_

"_A few slips won't hurt." He went for the bottle, grabbing under the pale hand and brought it to his lips._

_'More?'_

_Naruto was spawning on the floor, he had Uchiha's legs onto of his stomach, his feet rose and fell with his breathing. He didn't know if Sasuke was pass out or not, he was slowly blinked up to the ceiling. "Sasuke are you sleeping?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Hn back bud." _

_Sasuke was tossing his head, he let out a soft moan. "Go-god."_

_Naruto flinched, __**what the hell was that? **__Naruto got his elbows under him, pushing himself to sat up. "What are you doing?" He breathing was become rigid as he saw Sasuke fondling with himself, he had his hand down his pants that had been unfasten._

_Sasuke tilted his head to the side, trying to get a better look on the tan face. "I'm horny, what to help me with it?" He asked not realizing he was asking another guy to help him get off._

_**IT! My brain! Wait..'it' is his penis! **__Naruto had stood up, "what do you want me to do?"_

_Sasuke moaned as his thumb ran over his slit, he stared up a the blond. "Suck me."_

"_Where?"_

_Sasuke eyes gazed down to his erection, he nodded down towards it. "There." He said out of breath, he had removed his hand and was now waiting for the blond to comply._

"_A mouth hug huh."_

_There was a soft chuckle from the raven, he didn't know when the blond sunk his mouth onto his weeping harden shaft, he had heard himself groaned as the warm muscles slided back to the tip. _

_Naruto separated the Uchiha's legs to move closer for his mouth to completely drown his mouth with the flesh, having himself on his knees in front of the bed was stings his knee caps. Naruto had found a rhythm he liked and shifted couple of times as he got use to the bobbing of his head. Hands had found themselves in the blonds locks, fisting and running his fingers through them._

_Uchiha had started to thrust into the mouth, the blond wasn't holding his hips they were running up his sides, he giggled as one of the fingers found a sensitive spot under his ribcage. Sasuke took on of his hands and went to go find that finger, he grabbed the hand and pressed it into the mattress, he groan not stopping his thrusting, the mouth seem to get tighter, sucking more. _

_Naruto's mouth was hit by warm salt bitter taste, he pulled back to get shot, two droplets of semen ran down his cheek, one ran down his chin and throat.._

_Resulting a passed out raven._

_'More?'_

_Naruto groaned as he shifted around on the carpet floor, he refused to wake up. His hangover from the night was pounding in his ears, he couldn't take it so he had to wake up. He pushed himself up using his left hand, he didn't look towards the bed as he got up and left to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom he saw black and white tilt floors, he was in his ankle socks ans with the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. His blinking was a bit off, blinking one eye then the other one followed except more slowly. _

_Naruto grimace as the light switch was flipped on, he squinted his eyes, giving them time to adjust. His eyes were confused as he saw crust on his cheek, his chin, and throat. __**What is that?**_

_Naruto's fingers came up, running his fingers over the dry up substance. __**Is that? It can't be what I think that is.**_

_The faucet sink bursted on, the knob was turned all the way, he gather water in his hands and splashed on his side of his cheek, he rubbed at the white stuff, he chanted outloud that 'it's not cum.' After looking at his face, looking around all over to see if he missed any spots on his clothes. Anywhere that he could think of, he dried himself with a washrag that was laying folded next to the sink with the soap and other things. _

_Naruto walked out to the bedroom area, on the bed Sasuke was laying on his back, his pants were undid, he still had his limp member with bits of his cum on his stomach and member. "Oh fuck." Naruto couldn't let Sasuke find out or he could kiss his job bye bye. He went back to the bathroom, grabbing a washrag wetting it under the sink, he went to the bed to clean off his boss and putting everything back in the pants and zipped himself up. _

_Naruto stood back, he hiccupped a few times before he turned to leave the male sleeping._

TBC.

a/n poor Naruto...next chapter will be in the past to. REVIEW! All of those who want NejiNaru...it ain't gonna happen...sorry this is just SasuNaru or NaruSasu


	10. One Forget The Other Remembered

The Driver  
Chapter 10 _One_ Forget The _Other_ Remembered  
Author By: Dominate One  
Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!  
**Beta'd by The Evil Twin Of Gaara**

_Sasuke stripped from his date clothes, he didn't remember what he had done last night, he knew the blond was there, he knew he went and searched for drinks that his mother had hid. He had woke up with a dry throat, he was cranky as well._

Sasuke went to his closet for some comfortable clothes, he grabbed a Rasengan shirt from the rack. He had pulled off his jacket and his white button up shirt, he slid the newly shirt over his head and down his stomach, he didn't changed his pants, they looked alright with his shirt. Sasuke had found a empty bottle on the floor beside his bed, he picked it up and set it on he desk, later he throw it away just not right now.

He had thought the blond would be still sleeping somewhere in his room, only to find he wasn't. He left his room and headed to the garage, he walked down the hallway, turning onto the stairs, turning to the left as his foot hit the floor, he walked through a arch way, passing the kitchen were the cooks were washing dishes. Opened a door to the lounge room where the drivers gather to get their assignments.

Sasuke looked around but found no blond, he looked to Orochimaru, "where's Naruto?"

"I already assigned him to a job, when he gets back I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"On a job?" Sasuke blinked in confused, "Naruto never had any other assignments other then to drive me. He's my driver no one else's."

Orochimaru looked all the other drivers faces, he stepped down and went over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. Naruto wanted to get out for awhile, he said he needed it and since you were still sleeping I gave him a assignment."

Sasuke jaw harden, "make sure you tell the blond I'm looking for him."

'Hello Freedom'

"Why did it had to be him?" Naruto muttered as he continued to wait on the older Uchiha sons'. He had drove Itachi to a large gray building with people outside greeting whoever enters. He had on the radio, he was tapping fingers in a drum like manner to the tone of the song being played.

Naruto been sitting into the limo for over twenty minutes, Itachi said he'll be back in a few minutes Naruto had dumbly believed him. He was sure that the building was that of Uchiha owned building, there was a few more owned building that Uchiha's had bought.'Hello Freedom'

Itachi had came out looking like he had lost something, he headed for the limo, the door welcomer speed walked to the limo, making sure he got there before the raven did, he opened the door for the young male, he got in and closed the door for the raven. Itachi sighed as he leaned back on the leather seats, he unbutton his front suit, "head home."

Naruto turned around after receiving ordered, he pouted as he started the limo up. He had thought he'll be away from Sasuke a lot long then want the older raven wanted. "You sure, we could stop for food?"

"I'm not my little brother."

His blue eyes twitched, "couldn't had fooled me."

'Hello Freedom'

Naruto had dropped the older moody version of Sasuke off at the entrance of the mansion before driving all the way to the garage, he slowly pulled into the garage area with the other parked limo's. Naruto sighed as his head fell back against the head rest, he wanted to have some time to himself to sort things out, he had wondered if the hotel trip that they went to Rasengan, they had drunk that night and Naruto had cum on him.

**God, my head hurts. Did we do anything there, I know the cum and all...but. DAMN what did I do to Sasuke?!** He was sure he blown him off last night but the hotel, did he blow him off there as well? He vowed to never drink with Sasuke.

"Naruto?" There was a tap of a finger to the passages window, he had glanced over to see Orochimaru. "Sasuke wants to see you."

He gulp, did Sasuke knew about everything? Naruto opened his door, he stepped out with very little confidence, he went to the lounge room and fell face first in the red couch, he didn't want to face Sasuke. Hiding his face in the cushions wasn't going to kept Sasuke from finding him either.

He waited, he closed one of his eye, the other searched out for the hanging clock, it was already noon. He breathing was becoming deep and slow, a light nap won't hurt.'Hello Freedom'

Sasuke was not having the best time, his mother had found out about him taking two bottles from her hiding place, that wasn't very well hiding in the first place. She had told him never to do it again, he was only eighteen after all.

Sasuke didn't mention the blond at all and kept it that way, he knew if any drivers were caught steeling they were immediately fired, even if Sasuke had help and it was his idea. He had wondered if the blond was back, he then wondered who had Naruto droved for.

After his mother tongue lashing Sasuke headed back to the lounge room.

'Hello Freedom'

Naruto had got up after five minutes of rest, Naruto felt blood rushing to his cheeks, making him blush. He didn't know why but he got up and grabbed a blank note sheet and blue ballpoint pen to write with.

Dear Iruka and Kakashi,

I'm sorry I worried you for a year. I know it was the most stupidest thing that I every did. I'm writing to you because I wanted to tell you it wasn't your fault that I left. I left for a job in Otogakure. I'm a driver for the Uchiha Limo Company, well the reason why I wanted to write was because I think I really like someone and his a guy, I think I had liked him two years ago I just finding out right now. I thought I wanted to punch, I kind of did...he did me with his car...don't worry Iruka I'm not hurt! I want him for some reason, he's bit of an asshole. I hope you guys get to meet him, though he is straight. I think I left Konoha for him..I couldn't stop thinking about him, I have to tell you the truth I wasn't to happy with you marrying a guy, but now that I have feels for a guy, I know now. His name is Sasuke, and he's the one I drive around like all the time! I wonder if he could have some feels for me, but I might be a little scared to find out. I guess I have to find out for myself. Wish me luck.

Hope to see you guys again

Love your son Naruto.

Naruto had finished his letter to sent back home, he had forgot all about Konoha, his friends, and his parents, with Sasuke around he could think of anything else besides him. Naruto had folder the sheet and went to search for a envelope to put it in and then later mail it.'Hello Freedom'

Sasuke was mad, he couldn't find the blond, he wanted to go for a drive and he couldn't find his driver. Orochimaru said he was back from dropping off Itachi, knowing that Naruto passenger was Itachi made his skin crawl, he told the raven that Naruto was in the lounge room but Sasuke knew that the blond wasn't there. Where could the blond went off to.

This was a first time that the raven and blond were apart so long. Sasuke left the garage and went to search the mansion, he started with his room. Joggling up the stairs and then to his room, he peeped his head inside.

"Naruto you in here?"

All he got was nothing.

Sasuke closed the door and went to search somewhere else.

'Hello Freedom'

Naruto gulp back and he entered the bedroom, he had found a envelope in Sasuke's connect room to his studying area. He couldn't do anything, he had refused to reply to his boss, he heard him leave and he rushed out of the other males room. He went down the stairs and out the front door, he moved down the long stoop, he opened the Uchiha's mailbox's, he slid the letter inside.

"Naruto!" An out of breath Uchiha called out, he was in the driveway and had moved to the entrance to see blond hair walking down the steps.

Sasuke had startled the blond as he turned his blue eyes to him. "Oh hey. How was your sleep."

Sasuke blinked when Naruto trailed off the subject, "didn't Orochimaru tell you I was looking for you?!"

"Ummm I think he did mention something about that, why?" He brought up his left hand to scratched at his cheek.

"Why didn't you come find me?"

"I just got back and I had things I need to do, chill out, you're beganing to sound like a jealous girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend or jealous, why did you take **Itachi** of all people."

"Yea your right that doesn't sound like a jealous girlfriend would say..." He hummed after his sentence.

"No not a jealous girlfriend but a friend."

He cocked his head to the side, "a jealous friend?"

"No just a friend."

"But why would a friend-"

"Forget it." He interjected before the blond could finished his sentence. He turned around from the defense blond, he marched back to the garage where he went to find a different driver. He didn't know or saw the blond following behind.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked behind the raven.

"Hn."

"Aw great here comes the hn!"

Sasuke didn't reply at all.

'Hello Freedom'

Now Naruto was the one mad, Sasuke had left with another driver. Naruto headed inside as he watched them drive away, a pain twisted in his gut. He went up stairs to the bastards room, he forced his way into the room, he sighed as he looked around. His chest pain had yet to go away, he shut the door and went over to the made bed, he crawl over top of the sheets and let himself fell on top of the pillow.

He cuddled into the bed and the smell over took him to dream land of a sex dream...

'Hello Freedom'

Sasuke was pissed, his driver was crap! He had told the shit for brains to take him back home and to never drive for him again. He stormed out of the limo as it came to a stop in front of the mansion, he didn't see the limo drive to the garage as he went inside. He stomped up the stairs, glaring at maids as they were heading down.

Sasuke had pulled up his pants as he was near his bathroom door, he lightly pushed it opened. He was stunned and surprised at what he saw on his bed. He hummed to himself as he slowly made his way over to the side bed, he sat down and took of his shoe's. He looked over at the sleeping blond wondering if he should woke him up, he honestly didn't know why they were fighting.

Sasuke scratched the side of his head, he wanted to talk and find out why the blond was being cold towards him. "Naruto?" He shoved as the boys back, he received a growl for his efforts. Now he was pushing and shoving the blond's back with both hands, he got up on his knees as he was doing so.

Naruto continued to sleep on.

Sasuke sighed roughly, he guessed if the blond was stubborn enough to stay asleep he wouldn't kick the boy out, he sooned laid his back towards the blond for a little rest since he did had a party to go tonight.

Naruto waked up sometime after Sasuke fell asleep, the raven had cuddled up to his back. He turned around to see the other male. "Sasuke-bastard." He muttered as he shifted closer. He gulp back the nervous feeling as he moved his face closer to the male, he lightly pressed his pucker lips to the unmoved and unexpression lips.

TBC


	11. The Date With Neji Hyuuga

The Driver

Chapter 11 The Date _with_ Neji Hyuuga

Author By: Dominate One  
Rated M boyxboy

Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!  
**Beta'd By Lane**

Naruto couldn't believe the raven male had punching Neji. Why? The bastard fired him and now he was being all jealous, over what? He didn't have a thing for the long haired male, he never smiled or joked. Neji had his hand over his jaw where the raven had puched him, he told Naruto that is was OK and that he was fine.

"Neji I want to move into the apartments." Naruto was now driving out of Otogakure and towards Konoha, he knew the way now, and it had only taken two times for the directions to sink into his brain.

"That's a good idea Naruto." Neji shifted over to lean on the control panel, he was looking over at the blond, wondering when he could ask the male out on a date. Maybe tomorrow.

"I'm really sorry about Sasuke, I didn't think he'd go all crazy like that." Naruto had turned right and he adjusted to the new speed limit. He felt like a headache was coming on and massaged his forehead with one hand. He groaned at the feeling, not noticing the long haired male looking at him.

Neji looked at the blond as he groaned in pain. "Are you feeling alright?" He wanted to move a hand over the blond's forehead but thought better of it as he really didn't like to touch people.

Naruto cleared his throat, "I think so. It's just a headache."

Neji hummed as he looked away from the blond. He wondered if he could get him to go on a date with him, and have the Uchiha find out about it. Would he punch him again? "It seems like the Uchiha is very angry that I hired you. How did you get close to him?"

"It was sort of a accident, you see I wanted a job but I was too young, so they threw me out and he hit me whith his car." Naruto shrugged indifferently, his headache was pounding now. He raised his hand and placed it over his heated forehead where it felt nice and cool.

"That does sound like something the cursed Uchiha would do."

Naruto looked stunned as his eyes shifted over to the Hyuuga. "You know about the curse too?"

"Ha! Me and the Uchiha go way back."

"How so?"

"Our parents created the company together, and then the Uchiha's acted as the selfish bastards they really are and fired my uncle, it took him over a year to create a new company in Konoha." While Neji talked he pulled somwhat nervously at the fabric of his pants.

Naruto blinked, "I didn't know that?!"

"The Uchiha's are hungry for money, they don't accept to share their company with anyone. It turned out alright at the end though, we're their rival, and maybe even more popular than they are." Neji scratched the nape of his neck as he stared out of the side window. "I hate them all." He whispered against the cold glass, fogging up the area his breath reached.

_'New Home'_

Sasuke had ordered everyone to leave, Itachi was by his younger brother's side asking what his problem was. He didn't get any answers from him.

"Sasuke you can't ruin my birthday party." Itachi gripped the tensed shoulder. A few seconds later, he jerked his brother around to face him. "So! You're jealous!"

Sasuke glared, "what the hell Itachi! Let me go!" He tugged at his arm, getting his brother to release him. "And what do you mean jealous?"

"I invited Neji." He said coldly carefully watching his brother's reaction.

"Itachi!" He growled. "Why on Earth would you do that?"

"To prove a point." Itachi moved past Sasuke not telling Sasuke what he truly meant.

Sasuke looked pissed at his brothers answer. He didn't look behind him, knowing his brother was leaving, following the few remaining guests out of the room.

Rasengan didn't know what to do, so they played their music as everyone left, appart from the raven that had hired them.

You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
Lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
Eyes for striking.  
Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you  
Brush so lightly  
And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
Squeeze so tightly.  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song

CHORUS  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
Touch sight taste like fire  
Hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
Hands to fuel desire  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song

CHORUS  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah (x 2)

And I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
Is this fine? I'm not fine  
Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake

CHORUS  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

CHORUS  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

Move down to me slip into you...

Sasuke slid his hand in his pockets as he stood listening to the music, not even bothering to look up through his bangs. Everyone was gone by the time the song ended anyway. He sighed as he dragged a chair from a nearby table, slid it to the middle of the floor, and sat back as the band started playing another song.

Later he would order Sai to bring him some more drinks. He had a feeling things were only going to get worse.

_'New Home'_

Naruto was having a rough time. He had brought his clothes bag (what Kakashi had bought him) over to the Hyuuga apartments from the drivers. Naruto headed straight to his room, it seems like the rooms were in proportion with your rank (which was measured by who you drove), and since Naruto was driving the Hyuuga around, he had got him the best room there was.

One master bedroom along with a bathroom : he was in heaven. A 40inch TV in front of a very cozy couch. He slowly slid the dark green colored duffle bag onto it. The room had a strange smell to it, like scented candles although he didn't see any as he looked around. Naruto sighed as he kicked the door closed, he shoved the duffle bag out of the way, then turned around and flopped down. He drummed his fingers against his faded jeans, he wondered when he was going to drive again.

Naruto took a good look around, this would be his new home...but for how long?

_'New Home'_

Neji didn't look as nervous as he felt when he came to stand in front of the door that he had assigned his driver. He knocked twice and waited for the blond to answer.

He heard a loud thump and some cursing before he witnessed the door knob turn, the door swing open and a messy set of locks that made their way over the blue eyes. He smirked as he saw a tan hand come up to pull the locks back, "Neji?" Naruto then stepped aside as he gestured for the long-haired male to come in.

Naruto closed the door and turned to see Neji standing in the living room, "you can sit you know."

"I'd rather stand and this won't take long." Neji locked his hands together behind his back as he turned his head to the blond. "I wanted to ask if you would acompany me to dinner." He said in a smooth voice.

Naruto coughed, "you mean...like a date or something?"

"Something like that I suppose."

The blond's eyebrows flew upwards, "today?"

"Yes."

He drew up his shoulders, "I guess that would be alright." _FREE FOOD!!_

_'New Home'_

Sasuke groaned as he tried to continue to sleep but the loud banging on his door made it hard for him to do so. He clutched the sheets in his hands and drew them up over his head.

"Sasuke! Open this door."

"Can't you go ruin someone else's day?" He muttered into his sheets.

"I will break down this door." The voice warned. There was some more banging as Sasuke still refused to get up and move on with his life.

"Itachi go away! I'll get up! Now leave!" He said, frustrated, losing his patience as he always did when dealing with his brother.

Itachi left and moved down stairs to see the red haired driver, who was gazing at the Uchiha coming down. "He's being a pain huh?"

"Gaara do you think you could get my brother out of his funk?" Itachi was now standing in front of the red head.

"I can try but I don't think I'll be much help." Gaara pushed himself away from the door. He walked passt Itachi as he headed upstairs to have a chat with the little Uchiha.

_'New Home'_

The room screamed fancy, what with the fancy tables and candles. Naruto couldn't believe this was the place Neji had chosen. He wasn't dressed for this place: jeans and a shirt...Neji was in a white and black suit. He should had asked the Hyuuga if he had to dress up.

Naruto took his seat whilst Neji sat down across the table from him. He gave a small smile. What was he supposed to talk about? Before he could find a question Neji was already had one.

"Sasuke punched me for a reason. I've been wondering what it could be?"

Naruto blinked, "What do you mean? Sasuke and I were friends for three years, we're nothing to each other."

He slowly shook his head, "I find that hard to believe. If you were nothing to each other, then that punch wouldn't have been thrown in the first place."

"I guess, but there was nothing..." He wanted to say more but couldn't : it was his and Sasuke's business, not Neji's.

"I want to know why the Uchiha fired you?"

Naruto snorted, "Are you always like this on a date? Shouldn't we get to know each other first?"

He hummed as his hands went over to the napkin, flicked it and placed it on his lap, "Sorry. You're right. That is business, why don't I start out with where you grew up."

"Konoha."

"Same. Your age?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty-one. Parents?"

Naruto flinched, "I don't really know...I was adopted."

There was a pause from Neji, "My father's dead and I don't know where my mother's at. I was adopted by my uncle, Hinata's father."

"Then why do you hate them."

"Because I was abandoned, surely you know how I felt." Neji leaned back in his chair. The restaurant was pitch black except for the candles on everyone's table.

"I don't think I do. I was just a baby..you lived through it, I didn't."

"I think you did. Being told that you weren't their biological child."

"Sure it hurt but I got over it. Having been abandon and adopted you should perish those who wanted you more."

"They did it to save face for my mother's abandon and my father's death." Neji stopped talking as a waiter came over to their table, they ordered food and they didn't talk much after that.

_'New Home'_

Neji walked Naruto to his apartment door, he sighed as he turned to see the blond. "I'm sorry for the conversation, I didn't think I would go deep into my past."

"Nah! I've done it before, so don't worry."

Neji didn't wait before he leaned forward and kissed the blond on the lips.

TBC

a/n sorry it took to long...I have to find a new beta!


	12. TS Or Totally Smoking?

The Driver

Chapter 12 _TS _Or_ Totally Smoking?_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy

Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!

**Beta'd By Lane**

Gaara didn't bother knocking as he shoved to the door open and softly closed it behind him. He looked over at the sleeping raven. He calmly went to the side of the bed and pulled the sheets from Sasuke's grip, throwing them on the floor and crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke turned onto his back keeping his eyes still closed. "Go away." He said in a sleepy voice.

"I'm not like your brother." Came the smooth voice.

Sasuke blinked his eyes open and shifted onto his elbows. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be driving him somewhere?"

"He gave me the day off and I have to spent it with you so we're both unhappy." Gaara turned and sat on the Uchiha's bed, "I hear you were pretty drunk last night, mind telling me why?"

"I felt like drinking, now get off my bed." Sasuke turned his back on the copper haired male, he didn't understand why Itachi made Gaara come to talk out his problem. He didn't have one either!

He looked over his shoulder, "is it about Neji?" There wasn't any kind of reaction. "About a blond?"

"Gaara leave." He said, sighing. "And shut the door on your ass!"

"No."

_'Relationship?' _

Naruto had been woken up a chine bell, he blinked at the bell hanging from the side ceiling. "What the hell?" It kept ringing. He threw the covers off himself and walked under the chine bell, a little ball moved side to side as a string made it jiggle. "Umm? Okay...How do you stop it?" He scratched his head as he walked away from the bell and went to find some clothes. He dressed in the Hyuuga uniform and headed outside to see others drivers coming from their room.

"Hey Kid." A ponytailed driver came up to the blond, "Neji told me to take you around this place."

He blinked, it's been awhile since anyone had called him a 'Kid.' "It's Naruto."

"Mmm, well you're new. Thats what we call the newbies. Hurry up Kid I'm going to miss my show if you lag behind."

"Alright." Naruto followed behind senior driver. "What is that bell in the bedroom for?"

He grunted before replying. "To wake you. It always rings for ten minutes before it turns off."

Naruto smiled behind the annoyed man. "Effective, and I'm a heavily sleepier. Where are we going first?"

"To meet the others."

Naruto licked his lips, "You don't talk much do you?"

"Only when spoken to first."

Naruto hung his head in defeat. He wasn't sure he was going to enjoy it there or not.

_'Relationship?' _

"GAARA!?" Sasuke jumped up in his bed, he whipped his ear with both hands, taking turns. "That's fuckin' gross!"

The red haired smirked.

"We can talk later!" Sasuke moved further away so the red haired couldn't put his wet finger in his ear. Sasuke moved over to his walk in closet to find clothes and then get the hell away from Gaara.

Gaara was waiting for the young Uchiha, he already knew what the problem was, he just need for Sasuke to realize it. Almost everyone already knew about Sasuke and Naruto from Orochimaru so everyone was surprised when Sasuke fired him. Everyone thought they were keeping their relationship a secret, and would eventually tell everyone when they were ready.

Sasuke came back into the bedroom, dressed in a black polo shirt with black dress pants. He didn't spare a glance to the red head on his bed as he headed straight to the bedroom door.

Gaara stood up and followed behind the brooding male. "Where are you going Uchiha?"

"Away from you." He shot over his shoulder.

"Unreasonable just like a Uchiha." He murmered as he climbed down the stairs. Gaara followed the raven into the lounge where all the drivers were getting their assignments.

Sasuke shot the red head behind him a glare. He turned his head back around to Orochimaru. "Where's my driver."

Gaara tilted his head up as Sasuke demaned a driver. He wondered what the raven was going.

Orochimaru looked at his roster, he didn't find Sai's name. That meant that he didn't show up for work. "Sasuke, Sai hasn't shown up yet."

_I shouldn't have hired him. _Sasuke turned to look at Gaara. "You're driving, now let's go." He pushed passed the redhead and made his way further into the garage.

"Where am I taking you?"

"A bar."

_'Relationship?' _

"This is Shino, Chouji, and Haku." He listed off as he sat down at a table. He didn't look up at the blond before laying down his head.

"Hello everyone!" He chirpped to the others as he straddled the bench. "I'm Naruto." He pointed a thumb at his face with a grin.

The group was in the middle of having breakfast when a guy with a green suit came in with a clipbroad in hand. He waved to the groups of drivers as he moved to the stand, placed the clipboard down and shifted through the papers.

"Who's that?"

"He's Gai, he's the one that assigns the passengers we drive." Chouji said around a sandwich.

Haku moved a hand over the side of his mouth as he whispered to Naruto. "He's a bit weird."

"Really? How so?" He asked as he looked over at the guy.

Haku flipped his long hair over his shoulder before answering. "Well he sometimes says people's names in reverse. There's this one time where he striped nude and painted "Neji is God" on his chest...and other stuff...it's best if you just stay away from him."

"Whoa...are you saying I should bring a camera..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Chouji and Haku pulled out their cameras. "If you want to." They said together.

The blond gave them a laugh.

The guy with the ponytail lifted his head at the sounds of laughter. "Kid you are you TS."

He blinked at the guy. "TS?"

Haku sighed, they were used to explaining things for Shikamaru by now. "It's short for troublesome, Shika used it so much that Neji ordered him to never use that word again. TS is a loophole for his favorite word."

"Oh." Naruto nodded. "That would explain a lot... He acts if nothing is exciting."

"Blond you are so TS." He sneered.

He tightened his lips, "I'm totally smoking thanks!"

His head snapped up. "Wait!"

It was too late, Naruto already stood up and said his goodbye. "Thanks for the compliment Shika." He waved to them as he went to go look around, since Shika was to lazy or found it TS.

_'Relationship?' _

_Things were different when he had kissed Sasuke, well, he'd only kissed Sasuke's once, but this kiss was different. Maybe because it was Neji and not Sasuke. He didn't push him way, he allowed the longhaired full advantage of his mouth._

_A tongue slipped inside his mouth and touched his, the tongues moved around for awhile before Naruto pulled back for air. "Neji thanks for tonight."_

"_It was my pleasure." Neji pulled the blond back in, kissing him. He pulled back to whisper into his mouth. "Tomorrow meet me for breakfast."_

"_Okay." He nodded as Neji slips from him, turned and went down the hallway. Naruto sighed as he pushed his door open, then took a shower and headed to bed._

_'Relationship?' _

Naruto didn't know where Neji would be for breakfast, so he bit his index finger nail as he walked around the Hyuuga building where all the limo's were. Most of them were white and had the Hyuuga logo on the side door.

Naruto headed for the one that was closest to him, a short white limousine. He looked around, seeing that the place was almost empty. He opened to the limo door and slid inside. He caressed the stearingwheel with both hands, moving them up and down. Naruto was about to turn on the engine when Neji placed a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he jumped before looking over at his boss. "Hey Neji." He closed his eyes and smiled at him.

The Hyuuga stepped back. "Having fun?"

"I was just checking out what I'm going to drive." He stepped from the limo and shut the door behind him.

Neji walked over to the hood and leaned against it, he slid his hands into his pockets as he stared at the blond. "You like the limos huh?"

"Oh yea! It's the reason I'm here." Naruto let his hand run over the side door. He turned to the side and leaned to the limo, he brought his elbow up on the hood. "Do I have any assignments?"

"No I don't need to go anywhere right now."

"Huh? I'm only driving you?" _I don't know if I should go with the rebound guy...he's a lot nicer than the bastard. But I guess I just have to since Sasuke's doesn't want me. _"You know what? I think I like that." The blond flashed his brightest smile.

_'Relationship?' _

"Stupid Neji...dumb Hyuuga's." Sasuke nursed on his second beer not caring if the redhead was giving him a weird look. They were sitting in a black bar booth and Sasuke wasn't looking to good. It was still early in morning and hardly anyone was there appart from the two of them.

Gaara sighed, "Where's the problem? Just go get the blond. It can't be that hard since you like him and he likes you. Just get off your ass and go to Konoha...hell you can even kick the Hyuuga ass once we get there."

"Like!?" He slurred the word. "Gaara fuck off." He gave the redhead the middle finger.

"You're immature you know that. Just go to Konoha already, everyone knows about you two."

Sasuke knocked over his beer, "Whoa! What?! What do you mean everyone knows about us two?"

"Two years ago when you went to Rasengan. Ring any bells?"

"What the fuck are you talking about."

Gaara turned his head, wondering if Kabuto lied. "Kabuto said you two got sexual."

"Sexual?!" Sasuke didn't know he could widen his eyes even more. "I don't remember...Naruto was yelling something about cum that morning... Oh shit...something happened, didn't it?" He banged his head against the table. "I don't remember though!" He yelled into the table.

Gaara looked on, not caring if Sasuke's yell had attracted attention from bartender. "Now you know."

"No I don't! I don't remember anything of that night. It doesn't exist as long as I don't remember."

Gaara rolled his emblem eyes. "Of course it happened. Thinking like that is fooling no-one but yourself. And you don't seemed convinced either way. You're just going to have to confront Naruto to see if he remembers that night. Or other nights."

Sasuke snapped his head up, "Other nights?! Now there's more than one night?!"

Gaara shrugged, "Could be. You drink a lot with him."

"Great." He said sarcastically. "I'm going to have a little chat with Kabuto later."

"And then I'll take you to Konoha."

Sasuke tensed up, "Why Konoha?"

Gaara looked over to the raven, "You're going to have to see Naruto sooner or later."

"Can't I just call him?"

"Fine and then Neji would start dating the blond, which comes with kissing and fucking. I'm sure everything will turn out well for the blond but for you, I don't know."

"Sex with Neji... That's gross."

"Not to Naruto, he'll enjoy it. Probably all night long."

"JUST SHUT UP! I don't want to hear this shit anymore" He interjected, slamming his fists on the table.

"Why don't you just admit it, you** like** Naruto not Neji. Neji will use him and I bet that pisses you off."

"OK so it does. That doesn't mean I like Naruto."

Gaara was getting tired of all Sasuke's bullshit. "Just admit it so we can get your blond back!"

Sasuke was speechless for a moment as he thought of Naruto. Nothing really seemed funny when the blond wasn't there. More like pointless and boring. "Get **my** blond back."

TBC


	13. Sasuke Heads To Konoha

The Driver

Chapter 13 Sasuke _Heads To_ Konoha

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!  
**Beta'd By Lane**

Naruto looked over the limos as he walked in between them, and studied them as hew went by. He looked into a few on the way.

Neji smiled as he looked at the blond who was staring at the limos. "You can pick whichever you want."

Naruto's heads snapped back over to the longhaired male. "Are you serious?" Naruto didn't wait for Neji's answer as he looked around for the one he liked. He liked the short ones better than the long ones. "I like this one!" He had picked a short white limo, the one closest to the garage door.

Neji came over to look at the vehicle that the blond was standing in front of. He stopped behind Naruto and looked over his shoulder at the limo. "I like it." There was a sigh as the long haired man looked at the time on his watch and noticed he had a meeting coming up. He had meetings all day. "Naruto, I have to go. You can drive it around to get used to the Hyuuga limos."

Naruto turned around to see the white eyes on him, he nodded once and the Hyuuga leaned in to kiss the blond on his cherry colored lips.

The longhaired male pulled back and licked his lips, "I'll see you around." Neji headed for a door right across from the limo that Naruto had picked.

Naruto watched Neji leave and before bringing a hand up to rub his lips, he glanced around for a key rack or something of the sort. He found the key rack near a desk that was by the garage's side door. He strolled over to look for the keys that went with the limo number. He grabbed them and headed over to the limo which was incidentally number 10.

He got in and started the engine up, he was hungry and the diner wasn't that far from the Hyuuga company.

_'I'm Here'_

Sasuke placed black sunglasses over his face as Gaara drove him from the bar and onto a road that went to Konoha. He had his eyes closed and was wondering what he was going to say to the blond. _Come home..; The guy I hired sucks...Neji's just using you..._ He sighed at the lame lines his brain came up with.

Gaara had to help Sasuke into the limo as he was too buzzed to do it himself. Apparently, he had to sober up during the next three hours.

Two hours into the ride, Gaara pulled the limo over to the side of the road, "damnit!"

Sasuke moved closer to the tinted window, "Gaara whats going on?"

There was a loud sigh from the redhead, "the engine over heated." He slammed his open palm on the steering wheel.

"So we're stuck here?!" He couldn't believe this, here he was trying to get his blond back, and everything was preventing him from getting there. Was this a sign for him not to go to Konoha? Sasuke got out of the limo and walked over to front window from where he could see Gaara blinking up at him. "I'm going to go by foot." Sasuke wasn't one to believe in fate, if something tried to preventing him for getting what he wanted it made him want to get it no matter what.

Gaara got out as well, "Are you sure? Thats like an hour away. I could get another limo here-"

"It'll probably take two hours at my speed... Right, I don't have time for that." The raven interjected as he began to walk towards Konoha, leaving the redhead behind, who went to search for his phone so as to call for another limo.

"Sasuke I'll meet up with you later!" The redhead called out.

_'I'm Here'_

Naruto sighed as he picked up his tray and dropped it in a bin on his way out having finished his lunch (which consisted in a burger and fries). He walked to the white limo, got in and started her up. He backed up from his parking place and was now heading to his fathers house to see what they were doing.

His fathers were having lunch and he was forced to have some to. He sat down as they chatted about their day so far. They soon asked about Naruto's day.

"I got to pick my own limo!" He said excitedly. "And I met a few other drivers. That's about all I've done so.." He paused, "Where's the limo that I drove here?"

Kakashi shifted in his seat as he tried to answer the difficult question, "at Kiba's." He finally said scratching the back of his head.

"Kiba? He's probably driving it around!" Naruto rested his head down on the table, he never thought hed still have the Uchiha limo for this long. Did Sasuke forget about it or did he just not care to have it back? "I have to go to Kiba's now. Thanks for the lunch! Bye." Naruto yelled out the last word behind him as he ran to the Uchiha limo 'cause he was sure Kiba was going to have some kind of disastrous accident while driving around the limo that he had been meant to take care of.

Naruto knew he going over the speed limit but Kiba and a very expensive limo didn't go together was sure to lead to a lot of problems with the Uchiha limo service. And he was not going to pay for the damage...

_'I'm Here'_

He found the limo parked crooked in a parking lot of a ice cream store. Other people had parked in awkward positions, adjusting to the limo. The blond parked at the far line of the store, got out and stormed inside to find the dog-boy. He turned the corner and immediately jumped back behind the shelves. "Good shot." He muttered hiding behind the boxes of ice cream cones.

Kiba and Hinata were busy ordering ice cream for themselves, were smiling and holding hands while they did so.

He couldn't go up to his friends and start yelling at Kiba in front of her. Hinata was the one that had gotten him his current job in the first place. Naruto turned around, headed outside and moved over to him limo, planning to go to Kiba's house and wait for them.

_'I'm Here'_

_"Itachi-san." Sai smiled as he walked towards the garage building late in the morning. The raven boy spotted his boss near the entrance as he got closer._

He pointed at the shorter raven,"Sai right? Listen Sai I would like if you went inside the mansion and headed up to my room (the door's open). Ask the maid to help you to my room. I would like to discuss something with you."

"Yes Itachi-san." He bowed his head and turned around, walked back to the other end of the driveway, took the sidewalk that led to the porch and walked up the stairs to the door. He opened the door, and entered his boss' mansion. He then headed upstairs, looked around and found an open door near him.

The raven walked in, flicked on the lights and strolled over to a sofa up against the wall. He didn't have to wait long as Itachi came in and headed for his dresser.

"Itachi-san is this going to take long? I have to sign in." Sai asked sitting there, watching the older raven's back as he shifted through his dresser.

"It won't take much of your time I assure you." Itachi turned around. He had clothes in his hands. "My brother was having a melt down, I sent someone to deal with him while I'm dealing with other things."

"And what are these other things." Sai pressed on.

"Other things are you being my driver." Itachi filled in the blanks.

"But I'm Sasuke's." He argued only a little.

Itachi began walking over to the sitting Sai, "Not anymore. He has Gaara and I have you. You don't have to answer to anyone appart from me. I'll call you to come in on the days I need you, are we clear?"

"Yes Itachi-san." Sai stood up and headed to the door, still sporting his trademark smile.

"Wait." Itachi called out, walking over to the raven at the door. "Just so you know who owns you." He shoved the shorter raven against the door and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He pulled back and muttered against his lips, "You can leave now." Itachi backed up and turned away from the male. He walked towards his bathroom door and went in. He still had the clothes in his hand, and he left the door open.

When Sai could hear the shower being turned on, he grabbed the knob and turned around pushing the door open. He left with a puzzled frown and now unsmiling lips.

_'I'm Here'_

Naruto was parked at Kiba's place and it has been twenty minutes so far. "Maybe I should talk to Kiba later." He thought out loud. He started the engine and drove down the street to a stop sign, turned right, left, and another right. He was driving on the street where his parents lived. He pulled along the sidewalk curve, he had seen a raven back along standing with his two fathers on the porch.

He stepped out of the limo and immediately figured out who it was. He heard their arguing voices and he couldn't be any righter.

"Sasuke?"

_'I'm Here'_

Sasuke blew his bangs from his eyes, as car went by him and honked their horn. "Another?" He muttered as he rolled his eyes. Sasuke was thankful when he saw a sign far away.

'Welcome To Konoha'.

Now he just had to walk to Naruto's fathers' house which was a good half hour away. He was just glad he'd made it to Konoha, he stopped by the store and bought two bottles of water from a vending machine. He then kept walking and slipping the water. He sighed as he walked under the shade of the trees. It was a relief to get out of the burning sun.

Sasuke threw down the now empty bottle an started on the other one, taking long gulps of water at a time.

Sasuke walked until he saw familiar looking building and soon after that some shops. He finished off the last bottle. He set it down on a fence made of different colored bricks and walked on. Sasuke remember the the surrounding as he thought he saw the house up ahead, his heart sorta beat faster as he stepped on the pathway to the house. Now he was sure this was Naruto's fathers' house.

He paused before walking up the steps and stared up at the door. He didn't know if Naruto would speak to him or not, but one thing he was sure of was that the two males would be defensive towards him.

Before he knew it the door opened to show Iruka and Kakashi. They stopped short and Iruka, who spotted him first almost shouted. "You came back?!"

"Now Iruka calm down." Hands moved over top of the shorter males shoulders. The white-haired male moved closer behind his stiff husband.

"Hello." He said unsure what to say next. "Is Naruto here?"

"Nope." Iruka replied a little to happy. "He's probably at his job. He knows where he's wanted!"

"Iruka." Kakashi warned.

"He started it!" Was all he said.

"Sasuke?" A new voice said behind the raven.

The raven flinched and slowly turned around to meet blue eyes. "Naruto? Umm hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here?" He walked up to the raven, crossing his arms as he got closer.

"Well, I wanted to say a few things to you." He looked away from the blond, "I want to apologizes for firing you and punching your boss but in my defense I was having a bad day. And to say I'm sorry for treating you like crap."

"What about the phone call."

"Phone call?"

"Yea, on the phone where you said I'm a slacker and unprofessional to Neji's references call. I was there sitting in his office."

_Oh boy, damn it Orochimaru grow a damn spine._ Sasuke brought his thumb and index fingers up to his face, twisting his wrist. "Well you see that was.."

"The punk did what?!" Iruka yelled.

Kakashi lifted his hands, he was not going to hold Iruka back. The raven had gone too far on that one.

TBC

a/n sorry for being so late...alot of things had happen to me...first aff hided three of my stories...that I could deal with...I just got them back...my brothers in jail...which I knew that was going to happen sooner or later..he gets out today, he's been in jail for five days...well ways. About my story...some say that ch12 was to fast and was rushed...I guess you can say I did...to those who think this story is going to be over in the next two to three chapter...well they not..I'm working on Chapter 19...yup...I'm that far and I see no end...lol...Chapter 19 title (For those who are curious) 'Playing Puppets' Now every knows who plays with puppets...Kankurou...I guess I can tell you whats going to happen in the later chapters.  
Well Naruto's on a date with Kankurou...and Naruto is a super spy...from the Hyuuga company..try and guess why...

Hope you like chapter 13...

Me- Sasuke you just keep digging your only grave /sigh/ (That phone call!)


	14. Sasuke And The Parents

The Driver

Chapter 14 Sasuke _And The_ Parents

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!

**Beta'd By Lane**

Sasuke took off his sunglasses as he stared at the blond in the Hyuuga uniform. _He looked better in a Uchiha uniform._ He placed the glasses inside his pockets, "That call. I was having a bad day also."

"You came all this way to tell me bullshit?" The blond head tilted to the side.

Sasuke's tongue flicked across his lower lip before speaking, "No Naruto. I told you I wanted to apologizes to you. I'm sorry that it isn't coming out right but I haven't had much practice, you should know that."

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, "Well in all honestly you suck at it."

"You tell him Naruto!" Iruka clutched a fist in front of his chest, showing his support for his son.

Sasuke whipped his head around to the parents, "Naruto can we go somewhere to talk privately?"

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say it in front of them." He declared to the raven that looked more and more uncomfortable as the time passed. "So Sasuke do you want to say to me?" He shifted to his right leg and stared at the other male, his fathers standing on the porch behind him.

Sasuke took a step forward, "Naruto I'm a bit uncomfortable with this. The only thing I can do is say that I'm sorry, what else would you have me do, get on my knees and ask you to come back? I can tell you right now I'm not going to get on my knees. But I do want you to come back."

"That doesn't give Naruto anything to humiliate you with." Was Iruka's snotty reply.

Sasuke turned around to face the blond's parents. He'd have to deal with them first and then Naruto. "I apologizes for what I said back then, I was confused. There's nothing else I can say about that. What I said to your son, I never meant. I feel guilty for insulting you all...I'm sorry...but I'm not getting on my knees!" He flung a pointed finger to the blond male standing not far behind him, "He punched me. That I deserved. Maybe he should punch me again, I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and let his arm fall to his side.

"Well, I have to admit that's a pretty good try." Iruka drew up one shoulder.

"Iruka!" Came a frustrated cry from the blond.

Iruka pouted, "What? He's cute.. and that a face saying he's sorry, come on Naruto."

Now that he had got the father out of the way, it was the son's turn. He turned back around to face the blond. "Naruto." He brought a hand back over his neck, rubbing softly. "It's been a long while hasn't it?"

"I'm not going to forgive you just like my father just did, even though he should be on my side!" He shook his head as he gazed up at the ponytailed male that didn't return his look. "Sasuke...I don't know why but I do like you more that way. But after what you did to me, I just don't know if I could forgive you. Or go back to my old job."

He nodded, "I understand."

HONK! HONK! A black limousines pulled up along the sidewalk. "Hey Nar! This limousine has everything, well now it has less then what it did. We emptied the little liquor bar." Kiba got out and strolled to the back and opened the door for a giggling Hinata. The happy couple headed up the path, and came to a stop near the blond who strangely enough didn't react at all.

"Why do they have my limo?" Sasuke looked stuned as he recognized the Hyuuga heir. "Hinata what are you doing in my limo!" _I'll have to destroy it later I suppose._Sasuke walked over to the limo bypassing the blond and the couple, going straight to his limo. He looked over the limo to see any damage. "I shouldn't have left it here."

"It's been three weeks, shouldn't you have sent someone to get it a hell of a lot sooner!" The blond cried out, stomping forward. "Why didn't you come back for me? Wait! I meant...it. The limo it...Just the limo...why didn't you...come back?" He gulped nervously. He couldn't believe that he'd let that slip out.

Sasuke's heart beat faster. "The first thing you mentioned or the second?"

"You know what I mean, why didn't you come back for your limo?" He repeated his question.

Sasuke fidgeted with the hem of his jacket, "I was busy with other things that needed my attention."

_What a liar!_ "Sasuke I think you should go. I don't want my old job back. There's nothing here for you. Go back to Otogakure."

"Naruto have a little compassion!" Iruka stepped down the stairs, going straight up to the raven. "You must be hungry or atleast tired." Iruka grabbed the raven by his shoulders and turned him around to face the house, pushing him up the steps and into the house.

The couple followed jovially into the house, while Kakashi gave a shrug to the blond before heading inside as well.

Naruto blinked as he shook his head, wondering what the hell had just happened. "You got to be kidding me!" Naruto turned and left for the white limo. It was time he headed back to his new home.

_'I'm Sorry'_

Naruto pouted as he got out of the limo and moved over to the open door. He went past the lounge were the guys were, but stopped as the group went quiet to stare up at the blond. "Hey what are you guys up to?"

"We just got back from chauffeuring. What about you?" Haku asked getting up and walking over to get another bottle of water.

Naruto took his seat with the others, "I was just testing my wheels."

"Neji lets you drive around with out any commitions?!" Chouji raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Shikamaru looked away from the bay window, and the clouds to peer at the blond. "Yeah, it seems that Neji took a shine to the TS blond."

"Do you two have a thing going on?" Haku asked as he made his way back to the others.

Naruto gave the answer a lot of thought, but decided to ignore the question. "Neji's not nice?"

Everyone looked over at Shikamaru, "He is and he isn't." Came he reply before the man turned back to gazing at the clouds.

_'I'm Sorry'_

"Neji-sama your uncle wishes to see you in the meeting room." A blushing girl had came over to say what she needed to before going back over to her desk, to answer the unending phone calls. Neji had to walk past the still blushing girl with a phone pressed to her ear. "Hi Neji-sama." She tried to wave but knocked over her glass of water, "Oh! Can I put you on hold!" She had just brought the phone.

"Thank you Tenten." Neji didn't even think of looking back at the girl. He pushed open the swinging door and saw his uncle and some other business people. "What can I do for you?"

"That blonde kid you hired, he worked for the Uchiha, did he not?"

"He did." Was his immediately reply.

Hiashi slowly leaned back in his leather chair. "I would like to speak to this kid, I want you to bring him by my office tonight."

"Of course." _What are you thinking uncle?_

_'I'm Sorry'_

"May I use your phone?" Sasuke asked as the four people entered the kitchen. Iruka came back and dragged him to the living room gesturing towards the phone. "Thanks." He headed over to the couch to sit down. On the table next to it was the phone, which he picked up to dial Gaara's cell.

"Who's this?"

"Gaara-"

"I'm Gaara."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Knock it off will ya. It's Sasuke. I'm calling you from Naruto's house, I want you to just go home, don't come to Konoha."

"He took you back?"

"No. I think he hates me more right now, but I'm not leaving."

"Good for you. Have you told him anything about the sexual stuff?"

"I didn't have time. Gaara I have to go. Tell my brother he's gay and right, and I'll see you later."

Gaara chuckled, "Will do."

Sasuke placed the phone back on the table and stood up before heading for the kitchen. He saw everyone chatting, and pulled up a chair so as to sit with them. He had wondered if Naruto was still outside but that thought was killed when the guy named Kiba said something about Hyuuga apartments. "Naruto lives at the Hyuuga apartments." He repeated to check that he was hearing properly.

"Yeah, he's been there for a day and a half." Kiba told Sasuke.

"Naruto seems to like it there, I heard that he and Neji went on a date." Hinata glanced over at the raven.

_I swear I'm going to hit him again._ Sasuke looked away when everyone looked at him, did they want him to react? "Good for them. I'm glad that Naruto found someone."

The sound of fists being slammed down made him look back up at them, "What?" Came a loud burst from Iruka. "Don't you want Naruto back?"

He shrugged, "Yeah as a driver. I don't care if he's gay as along as he comes back." He leaned back in his chair as Iruka and Kakashi looked at him with a disappointed look in their eyes.

"But he loves you. Naruto won't come back unless he has you." Kakashi argued, not liking where this was going. If the raven wasn't going to love his son then he would have to take action.

"I'm not gay."

Kakashi stood up, knocking over his chair, "kid. You forced me to do this. I want you out of this house and if I ever hear that you still want my kid back as 'just a driver 'then I'll kick your ass."

"I'm not leaving with out him." Sasuke stated as he cross his arms over his chest, not looking at the white-haired male.

"Then I'm going to kick your ass."

_'I'm Sorry'_

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he left the others at the benches. They were still talking about how Neji was and wasn't nice. He had heard enough anyways, so he headed up to his room. He still had a few things to unpack.

Naruto pulled out his sliver key with a black H in the circle on the top part. He took the cap/hat off his head and threw it on the couch, picked up the remote and turned the TV on. The sounds from the loudspeakers filled the empty room as he went to his bedroom.

He found his bags on the floor next to the closet door.

He turned back when he heard knocking from the door in the living room, and dropped what he was doing as he went to see who it was. "I'm coming." He said as he heard more impatient knocking. He pulled open the door and found Neji there. "Neji?"

Neji smirked as the blond almost checked him out. "I'm glad that you came back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Neji let out a sigh, "My uncle wants to see you."

"What for?" _Am I fired already?!_

"He wouldn't say. Come with me."

_'I'm Sorry'_

Tenten told them that his uncle was waiting for them when they came up to her desk, saying that he was in his office. Naruto smiled at her. He was nervous about meeting the head boss. He had remembered when he had first met Fugaku, Sasuke's father and the CEO of the whole company.

Hiashi was pacing when they had entered the massive office. He had stopped as he saw them. "Is this him?" He asked Neji directly.

"Yes this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Have a seat you two." He gestured to the two chairs in front of him, behind his desk. He leaned back on it as they took their seats.

"Why do you want to see me?"

"I want to make a deal with you. I'll give you two hundred thousand dollars but you need to get hired back into the Uchiha limos."

TBC


	15. The Deal And The Fight

The Driver

Chapter 15 The _Deal_ And The _Fight_

Author By: Dominate One  
**as beta'd by Jedi Master Kelso**

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!

"Huh?" It was the only thing Naruto could think to say.

Hiashi didn't look like the type to burst out laughing and he definitely didn't look like he was joking. He was dead serious.

"I want you to be a spy for me and I'll give you the money."

"Uncle, what's the meaning of this?" Neji demanded stepping forward. He didn't want Naruto to leave; he wanted him right where he's at -- nowhere near the Uchihas.

"The only thing standing in our way is Uchiha Limo Services. If they were out of the way then, our company would thrive." Hiashi circled his desk and took his seat, shifting through a multitude folders lying on top of other folders on top of others. Opening one in particular, he handed it to his nephew.

Neji gripped the folder pulling it from his uncle's hand. He hesitantly sat down alongside Naruto, whose had his eyes were riveted on the contents of the folder. His weren't the only ones.

"This is what you want Naruto to do?!" Neji ground out. His eyes snapped those of the elder Hyuga, "I won't let him!"

Hiashi leaned back, steeling his fingers together, "Either he does what I say or…he loses this job. One bad reference could kill his career."

Naruto let a puff of stale laugher escape his mouth and quickly regretted it. Ice white eyes snapped to his, piercing soft blue eyes, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Neji whipped the folder closed, "Don't apologize, Naruto," he order before turning to the emotionless business man, "He won't do this." Neji threw the folder carelessly at his uncle's desk.

"Then he'll his job."

Naruto flinched looking away from the older male. "Neji, I don't want to lose my job."

"Then you agree?" Hiashi asked.

Neji growled before focusing on the blond, "Naruto…you don't have to do this." he whispered fiercely.

Naruto gave a short glance to the young man before turning his eyes slowly to the CEO. "Mr. Hyuuga…it seems I don't have any choice in the matter; I'll do it."

Hiashi almost smirks, "Good. I'll fire you now. See to it that you get rehired by them as quickly as you can." He shooed them away, "I need to go back to my work. Oh and take this, Naruto; you might need it later." Hiashi handed him the previously discarder folder, "I want you to call me once you have the job and then update me every Friday hence."

"Yes sir." Naruto took the folder before he was dragged out of the office by a mad Hyuuga.

Neji turned on him as the door shit, "Why did you agree to that?"

Naruto just stared, asking himself the same question. Was it for Hiashi or did he just want get away from Neji? Or was it that his new assignment allowed him to be around a certain person?

"...I always wanted to be a spy." He went with a joke. A joke was always better then the truth. "I'm sorry Neji."

Neji had a look of utter defeat, "It seems like this relationship is over before it even started."

"Who say we can't be in a relationship once I get back?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.  
"You mean…you still want to date me?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't see why not. You're hot." Neji was the speechless one now until he smiled.

"I guess…I'll help you pack tomorrow. Good night." Neji leaned forward, pressing his lips onto the sun-colored cheek, before venturing, "Where did you get this scars by the way?"

"Ask me later and I might tell you." Naruto teased.

Neji moved away from the blond, giving him a pleased, fleeting look before completely turning and walking away.

_A joke is better than the truth but a lie is the worse then both,_ Naruto scolded himself. (1)

It wasn't that late out. He just hoped that Sasuke had not yet left Konoha.

_'Hire Me Back!' _

Sasuke gulped as Kakashi dragged him from the house and forced him inside a car. The obviously insane man then drove them to the gym where he told the Uchiha to get out, pulling the boy behind him.

"Why are we here?"

"I'm going to kick your butt."

Sasuke huffed tugging his sleeve from the white-haired man, "Then why did you have to drag me here? Couldn't we do this at your house?"

Kakashi turned to him before entering the building doors, "I want this fight to be official."

_It's pointless to reason with him I suppose._ Sasuke moved pass him -- he just wanted this over with. Inside, the first thing Sasuke saw was a massive blue mat. Beside that were two doors to what was presumably locker rooms. Kakashi pushed at him, herding him straight to the male changing room. There shoved him into a dogi(2) and pulled one on himself.

Sasuke didn't appreciate the costume one bit, standing opposite of Kakashi on the mat. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as the older male gave him a warning look, a look the said 'back yourself up'.

"Is this absolutely necessary?"

"No, unless you plan on staying, then yes. It is."

Sasuke sighed, "Alright. Let's do this."

_'Hire Me Back!' _

"Iruka?!" Naruto yelled upon entering the home. He immediately went into search mode.  
"Sasuke?!" He had left off his hat, jacket and tie, his white shirt was also untucked.  
"Naruto what are you doing here?" Iruka had come down from the second floor when he heard his name called. Naruto looked only mildly relived.

"There you are! Is Sasuke still in Konoha?"

"He should be!" He muttered angrily as he cross his arms over each other, "He and Kakashi went down to the gym to fight each other."

"Fight?! I can't leave him anywhere without crap like this happening."

_'Hire Me Back!' _

Sasuke charged forward before he was suddenly flipped backwards onto the mat.  
"Brute force attacks won't work on me." Kakashi instructed the boy he just took down. Sasuke shot up, forcing the hold on him to release.

"Fine then." He threw a punch but he was caught with a hand gripping his fist. Sasuke stared in awe at the block, before glaring at the man who did it. He brought up him feet, hitting the older man in the stomach. Kakashi let the fist go as he stumbled backwards. He recovered to glare at the younger male.

"I won't give up," Sasuke growled.

"Very well." Kakashi moved in, striking at him from the left. Making contact with the pale cheek, having Sasuke stumble to the right.

Regaining his footing, he growled at the older man. It was clear to the boy that his opponent was tough -- that last punch had his vision blurry if only for a second. He launched another punch but it too was deflected, by an arm. Kakashi pushed forward landing a fist into his gut, sending Sasuke backwards onto the mat.

Coughing, he glared at the very smug man. He turned onto his stomach and forced himself to his feet, turning to eye Kakashi.

"Even if you do kick my ass I'll still won't leave."

There was a soft sneer in response.

"This was for you to admit you're in love with him."

Sasuke instantly charged at his opponent, throwing his heel into the chin of the stunned parent. He stumbled backwards before catching himself and pushing forward again, aiming his feet at the ravens chest only to have him to dodge it.

All movement stopped. Their breathing was ragged as they stared each other down.  
"What the hell?!" a new voice called from the side lines.

Both heads turned to see the panting blond, his fists clutching his sides.  
"Naruto?" they both said, shocked into losing their defensive positions.

"What are you two thinking? Why are you fighting?" Naruto demanded.

"He," Kakashi spoke up, "wouldn't leave without you, so I challenged him to make him leave."

"Well that's stupid." His son said with a shake of his head, "Because I've decided to go back to Otogakure. If Sasuke still wants me as a driver?"

Sasuke blinked.

"What?"

"Naruto?" Kakashi approached his son, "What are you saying?" He placed his hands over top of Naruto's trembling shoulders, bewildered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question.  
Naruto backed away and moved passed him, heading over to the still stunned raven.  
"What do you say? Sasuke?"

"Yes…but why? I thought you were mad at me?"

"Well I was...but now that I've had time to think it over I think it's probably best if I do go back with you." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah. I think that would be best." He turned his head to the older male, giving him a satisfied smirk.

"Let's meet up tomorrow -- I'll drive you back to Otogakure in the Uchiha limo." Naruto turned away from both and left.

Outside, he called Hiashi to tell him he was hired.

_'Hire Me Back!' _

Neji had come over in the morning to find Naruto's bags in the hall with the door wide open. He stepping over them, he walked inside to see if Naruto needed any more help. He watched Naruto moving around in his bedroom. Knocking on the door frame since the door was already opened, Neji caught his attention.

"How's it going?" Neji crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder on the door frame.

"I almost have everything packed." He said as he stood from the floor where he was stuffing his things inside a bag. He threw the bag on the others as he turned around to sit on the bed.

"It's only been three days since I moved in and now I'm moving out."

Neji had pushed himself from the frame and strolled over to where his now ex-boyfriend was sitting. He let his fingers play lightly on a warm tan cheek.

"When it's all over, you'll always have a place here." Neji kneeled as he gazed up into the bright face. "And I'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks Neji…for coming, but I have everything already packed."

_'Hire Me Back!' _

Neji had walked from the servant apartments and into the mansion where his uncle should be. Quickly bypassing his secretary Tenten, he barged into the office to find his uncle.  
"Neji! Everything is going as well, I hope?"

Neji walked over to the chairs to sit down. "Almost too well actually. Naruto's eating out of my hands, I know he'll destroy the Uchiha Limo Service."

"Who would have thought this child would stumble in our laps? Using him to get into the Uchiha has to be the best plan I've ever made."

_'Hire Me Back!' _

Sasuke waited out on the porch before he saw a white limo pulling up to the side walk -- had Naruto drove a limo here? He was wrong when Naruto stepped out from the limo back before he walked up to the driver's window and giving him or her a smile and a wave.  
Naruto had only three bags with him as the limo drove away. Naruto gave a sideward glance over to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, I think this is the first time I ever saw you up this early." he announced walking up to his once again boss.

"Did they feed you well? Give you a nice place to sleep? You didn't have to drive a freak around, did you?" Sasuke muttered bitterly, appraising the man before him.

"Yes, yes, and no I guess. I only drove Neji and I only did that once and that's pretty much it."

"Neji _is_ a freak."

"Sasuke-" Naruto warned

He cut Naruto off, "What happened to the bastard?"

Naruto dropped two of his bags since they were cutting into his shoulders.  
"You're the one who said he was straight! I was trying to forget you, did you want me to pine over you or something?"

"I only want your friendship."

_Please don't tell me I'm doing this because he broke my heart?_ Naruto shook his head exhaustedly, "Let's just get going."

TBC

(1) The lie was meant that he didn't have a thing for Neji.  
(2) Traditional Japanese martial arts training uniform.

a/n sorry it took to long for be to post..my past beta was getting to slow so I got a new one!! Review!!


	16. Same Old Job, Same Old Bastard

The Driver

Chapter 16 Same _Old Job_, Same Old Bastard

Author By: Dominate One  
**As Edited By: Jedi Master K**

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: If you don't like SasuNaru turn back and find something else! Since you're still here, you're into YAOI!! Great job; screw het people!

Naruto climbed the stairs to his room but Sasuke refused to follow. Stubbornly, he waited for him in the living room with the others, smiling awkwardly as he sat down. Their eyes were fierce and questioning.

"He's my friend. I_ won't_ let anything happen to him."

Iruka utterly hated him; the _nerve_ of this kid, thinking like that when the blond _loved_ him!

"I'm not worried about him – I'm worried about you."

"Settle down. Naruto made his decision and he won't change it."

It seemed like Naruto was taking forever, doing what neither Sasuke nor his fathers could say. _What is Naruto doing? Everything is just so awkward!_ Sasuke avoided any kind of eye contact but Iruka had _no_ problem glaring at _him._ Kakashi had settled more towards polite dislike.

Sasuke was so relieved when he heard the footsteps coming down stairs that he practically leapt off the chair and turned to face the arch way were Naruto would appear, but he merely passed by without even looking into the living room. Sasuke dared a glance back, scarcely waving before heading outside where his former friend was throwing his things inside the trunk.

Sasuke moved over to the front of the limo, the passenger's side, and got in.

Naruto had slammed the trunk door and moved to the driver's side and got in as well. He glanced at his former love before starting the engine.

_'Driving Home'_

Itachi had called Sai, a limo driver of Sasuke's that was now his, over to the mansion. He knew Sasuke had left to Konoha – mainly on Gaara's confirmation – and now that his younger brother was gone the time had come for payback. Sasuke's remuneration for his little _stunt_ would be Itachi _taking_ his new driver…_and_ screwing him on Sasuke's bed.

With the younger male on his way, he had called Gaara back to verify that they were still in Konoha.

"Itachi-sama?" Gaara breathed into the phone.

"You and Sasuke are still in Konoha." It was a question but most would call it an order.

"I'm not. I'm not sure about Sasuke."

Itachi paused if only for a split second.

"Explain."

"We had technical difficulties, and Sasuke walked ahead to Konoha. I waited for another limo to come pick me up and we were going to drive to Konoha but then Sasuke called me and said he was going to stay and that I should head back to Otogakure…alone." His explanation rode on a single, deep breath.

"So you don't _know_ if Sasuke's in Konoha or not." Itachi sucked his lower lip, pulling it with his teeth before ending the call, "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara...."

It wasn't until a little later that Sai arrived and entered the house. He made his way up the stairs, with confidence, and into his boss's room. Itachi was waiting for him.

_'Driving Home'_

Sasuke was having a hard time thinking of something to say. A way to open his mouth and talk to the blond about the many things that had happened in the past three years with him. He wanted to ask, and then again he didn't. How did things get this bad?

"Naruto I want to ask you…about something that might of happened when we went to Rasengan." Naruto had looked over at the raven with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Our driver, Kabuto? He said had walked in on us after…something happened."

"What kind of 'something'?"

Sasuke had looked out his window, "Something…sexual."

"…that wasn't _my_ cum?!"

_'Driving Home'_

Sai had his smile in place as Itachi stepped up to him; he encircled his arms around Sai's waist, pulling him forward into his chest. Itachi stared down at the shorter man. Sai's smile faded as his eyes drifted from Itachi's face, looking past him.

"Look at me." He said, his voice biting but unemotional. Sai flinched and turned his eyes back towards his employer.

"Don't you want me to drive you somewhere?"

"No," he said smoothly as he pressed forward, "Unless you feel like a ride."

"No sir?"

"Tease...." Itachi murmured darkly. Sai gulped as he watched Itachi lick his lips.

"Itachi-san…why did you call me if you didn't want to…go somewhere?"

"I thought we could have some _fun._" Itachi's eyes turned a shade darker, his warm breath encompassing Sai's face as he leaned forward only slightly. Sai went stock-still.

"I'm **not** gay!"

The room grew silent as Itachi stared in absolute disbelief at the younger man.

"Are you sure because…you look very gay to me."

_'Driving Home'_

Sasuke nodded stiffly, "It is a possibility that it might have been…mine."

"Ah."

Sasuke blinked at the road ahead of them, not really seeing particularly anything, "I'm guessing you're not…ashamed or disappointed that it happened."

"I'm _very_ disappointed. In myself," he said not looking from the road; how he wanted the Uchiha to feel something over then 'ashamed' and 'disappointed!'

"Why's that? Your…_gay_ right? Shouldn't you…_like_ being with another guy?"

"I'm disappointed that it was you, that it was always you," he said, sounding mildly upset.

"I don't know if you have noticed but I'm kinda too good looking to have been a 'disappointing' lover or…whatever," Sasuke retorted, slightly offended that Naruto thought he wasn't good enough. Or something. Not that he cared.

"…you'll never understand."

That made the Uchiha to shut up and leave Naruto to drive in peace.

_'Driving Home'_

Itachi couldn't believe someone turned him _down!_ For _sex!_ He was very very good at it; you can ask any other driver that had worked for him! _Gaara!_ Ask _Gaara!_

After making Sai leave, Itachi was sat down meekly because…well he just couldn't believe it. There has to be a reason the raven declined sex with him of all people! Maybe he had an nasty STD? Hemorrhoids? A broken penis...?

Pulling himself from the floor, he exited his room and ambled down the hallway haphazardly before coming to the stairway. He headed in search for Gaara; Gaara always had advice, why he had all the advice in the world plagued Itachi.

He didn't find Gaara in the lounge room where he always would be, expect for this one time. Then he headed for the office in the garage where Orochimaru was bound to be, he could tell him where Gaara had disappeared to.

"Orochimaru, where's Gaara?" he ordered, his voice low and demeaning to the much older male. Orochimaru restrained himself and only tapped the stake of papers on top of his desk.

"Gaara should be at home – since Sasuke is in Konoha he doesn't have any assignments."

"Call Gaara and tell him to meet me at Star's. Oh, and tell him to bring any information about Sasuke's new driver," Itachi instructed as he exited the office and headed to his own car.

_'Driving Home'_

Having parked outside the Uchiha compound, Naruto waited for the Uchiha to get out. He had made up his mind that he was going to take Hiashi up on the deal and he had felt pretty shitty about making such a deal but after being with Sasuke and after Sasuke basically said he was 'disappointed' or 'ashamed' of him, getting even with the bastard didn't seem like such a bad idea.

After Sasuke stepped from the limo, he put it into reverse and backed up where he could pull into the driveway. He didn't know where the younger Uchiha had disappeared to as he parked the limo in the garage but he saw Itachi walk frighteningly among his employees.

When Naruto stepped from the stretched limo it was to a surprised Sasuke.

"You came back?!" he probed, sounding surprised and suspicious all at the same time, "How did Sasuke manage to pull that off?"

Naruto gave a tiny grin and shrugged at the older raven, "It was easy."

He nodded his head, "I'm sure. Well I have to leave; you two try not to kill each other," he told the blond as he walked past him, towards the door where Sasuke was coming back through.

"Have fun, little brother." He closed the door behind him.

Sasuke walked over to his…the blond and told him, "You can inform Orochimaru of your return but I have to go see Kabuto. I'll meet you in my room later, okay?" Sasuke left in search of his white-haired employee while Naruto was left with Orochimaru. _Might as well get this over with,_ he sighed. Sasuke, meanwhile, had found Kabuto reading an article about a science lab being blown up not too far from the company.

"Kabuto, we need to talk." Sasuke took a seat next to him. Kabuto set aside the article to look over at the worried young man.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun."

"You will answer, truthfully, every question I ask you; on that night two years ago, at Rasengan – did you walk in on us doing something?"

Kabuto leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling as he recalled that same night.

"I heard noises; I had thought the blond was killing you so I headed to your room. I found you…lying on your back, covered in cum with your penis out. I assumed your blond friend was in the bathroom as I heard the sounds of running water…and that's about it."

"So... you don't really know if we did anything at all!" Sasuke looked relieved for a moment and then Kabuto had ruined everything.

"All the signs indicated that you did do something sexual. You are right, I don't know if it was Naruto ...doing something to you, but why else would there be cum all over him as well?"

Sasuke bit his lip in thought and muttered, "You have a point."

_'Driving Home'_

Naruto was chatting Orochimaru up, trying to get on his good side for once. He knew he had the job even if Orochimaru did say 'no.' But after the whole 'I'm back' spiel and a little bit of smugness on the blonde's part Orochimaru said a couple of things to him that left him burning with anger and then Orochimaru was the smug one.

Then the oddest thing happened, Orochimaru ordered him to leave his office for no apparent reason.... So…Naruto had left and did the rounds greeting the older drivers.

"The punk's _back?!_" said one grimly.

"He must have crap out on the other job," another chuckled.

"Wow. Thanks for the warm welcome," Naruto answered, nodding and snickering.

"Admit it. You old geezers _missed_ him," taunted the entering Uchiha.

The only response was a wave of collected grumbles.

Sasuke smirked before opening his mouth and delivering an almost ominous, "Naruto, may I have a word with you?" So he and Naruto walked out of the garage in search of privacy.

"I want to know if you remembered – if you...if _we…did_ anything…any time other than at Rasengan."

_I just want this off my chest…._ "Yes."

Sasuke gave a surprised and chocking cough.

"Really?"

"I had _cum_ on my face...I don't remember Rasengan but I do remember this one.... I don't know how many other nights...or mornings...maybe afternoons?" Naruto speculated with a tired, dreary voice.

"Could you tell me about the one you do remember?"

Naruto only nodded.

"Remember how you sometimes sneak into your mom's hidden booze room? It happened that night. In the morning I woke up and went to the bathroom and found…a white crust on my face."

Sasuke's eyes widened and quickly looked away. _This can't be true. This can't be happening…._

"I came back into your room and found you…with cum all over your stomach and with your…dick out, also covered in cum. I cleaned the mess up. I was afraid I would lose my job. I put everything back in its place and left the room. I tried to avoid you all that day, I was so worried you would remember."

"Oh." It was all he could really say. He had wondered why Naruto was avoiding him that day, wondered if it was anything he did. Now it was all clear. But he still didn't know what to think.

"I didn't think I was…that way. After that whole thing I started to…wonder...and came to the conclusion that…I'm… I'm **gay.**"

TBC


	17. Star's And My Spying Mission

The Driver

Chapter 17 _Star's_ And My _Spying Mission_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!** Beta'd By- Greedy Cupcake  
**

Having packed stuff inside a room where he could have and unpack his things, Naruto put everything where he always had them. Sasuke had left the blond alone for a while to get situated with his new room. Naruto was finished placing things in their rightful place and stood back to admire his work.

Naruto left the room and immediately bumped into Orochimaru. His blue eyes looked away nervously as the older male stared accusingly at him. "Sorry." He tried to side-step Orochimaru and was immediately blocked as the older man stepped in front of the blonde. "What?!" He asked in a frustrated tone, eyes snapping up at the male.

"Much better. You don't seem like yourself. You're acting like you're hiding something."

Naruto raised his hand up, waving it a little, "Well, I'm not!"

Orochimaru hummed and walked away, still staring at the blond.

"He doesn't know anything." He told himself after the male turned a corner. Naruto started walking in the opposite direction of Orochimaru. He ended up in the lounge room with a few other drivers. He didn't see anyone that he didn't know. He was curious to find Sasuke's new driver, he soon jumped in on the conversations that were going on. "Does anyone know where Sasuke's new driver is at?"

The other drivers looked over as the blonde asked them; they looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Well..." A passer by halted as he heard the question, grabbing the attention of the other drivers. "I heard that Sasuke's new driver is now, in fact, Itachi's driver. I've seen the guy leaving Itachi's room. You all know what that means..."

Yes, everyone knew about Itachi's love for drivers. Itachi had a thing for drivers in suits as he fucked them on...well, any surface he could lay his partner on.

Sasuke's new driver is now Itachi's, maybe for a week or so. Itachi likes a variety of drivers. They didn't think anyone could deny the older Uchiha sex unless that guy happened to be very straight.

In fact, no-one has seen Itachi fail in getting sex from a driver. Itachi was the hottest guy. He was famous, rich, and some say he has the biggest dick ever. He could tempt many a straight guy into having sex.

"So this new driver is with Itachi?" The blonde asked.

The guy that gave them information shrugged. "I haven't seen the new driver in a while. But I did see Itachi with a look to kill not too long ago."

"Where is the young master?" One of the older males at the table had asked.

Naruto gave a shrug as the one standing replied, "Sasuke and Itachi left not too long ago. I heard they were going to a restaurant."

Naruto looked speechless as the guy answered, feeling like he should have known about this since he was Sasuke's driver. "How do you know all of that?"

"I'm Gaara's older brother. Kankurou, Head Manager of Uchiha Limo Service." he responded proudly. He was in charge of setting things up for the limos, should they needed any tires or other things like that.

_'No More Doubts'_

"Itachi, I don't care that Sai said no to you!" Sasuke pouted as the older brother force the younger one into the cherry red Mercedes.

Itachi shut the door in Sasuke's face and headed for the other side, getting in and looking over at his brother. "He refused me!" He pointed two fingers at his chest. "Have you ever been refused, Sasuke?"

"Never."

Itachi nodded, "Well what if someone did, what then?"

"Show them you don't care and then find someone way hotter than them."

"Exactly! But I don't have time to find someone else. So I have to convince him I want him even more." Itachi started the engine, it purred as Itachi shifted the gears.

"Sounds complicated."

"It is."

"And Gaara helping......how?"

Itachi drove to the end of the driveway, "He's looking up information for me. Everything about him. His likes and dislikes. I will know everything about him and make him fall from me and when I have him right where I want him, I'll refuse him."

"You're doing all of this so that you can refuse him." Sasuke didn't think his brother could come up with such a stupid plan as this one. "This doesn't make any sense, Itachi."

Itachi paused in thought, "Yes it does. I have to do it...for my pride. And then, after that, I'll find someone to fuck."

Sasuke stopped talking; Itachi would later come to his senses and find the plan unlikeable. Maybe in a few hours or so and Sasuke would ask again.

_'No More Doubts'_

Gaara was stunned by the things he found about this one person. The guy had been in jail three times for the same thing. Itachi would not like this...he was going after a whore. Gaara packed up the files, good or not he had to show them to Itachi. He headed for the packed limousine and drove to the Star restaurant.

_'No More Doubts'_

Itachi and Sasuke were already seated as Gaara came up to them, "I didn't know Sasuke would be here."

"It's still my driver." He rolled his eyes as the copper haired male sat down.

"Itachi, you're not going to like what I found about Sai..." He trailed off into deeper conversation. Wondering if Itachi was going to burst at any second.

_'No More Doubts'_

"So you know everything about the Uchiha Service?" Naruto asked as he stood up, "Can we talk alone?" He gestured to an empty table away from the one he and the others occupied. They walked over together and sat down.

"What do you want to know?"

"Uuuummm..." _What did the file asked me to find out?_ "What...uuuh can we meet up later? I might have to write down what I want to ask." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Kankurou smiled, "Yeah. I'm pretty famous." He polished his knuckles to his suit jacket.

"Umm. Yea, sure. How about tomorrow, noon?" He asked.

Kankurou gave the blonde a once over before nodding. "How about Raikiri? It's a nice joint for us to talk." Raikiri was a famous restaurant for one thing, not only did it server food but it was connected to a hotel for private matters.

"Sounds like an awesome idea!" Naruto grinned; all he had to do now was find where he placed the files. "I'll meet you there at noon. See ya later Kankurou."

_'No More Doubts'_

"Gaara! What are you talking about?!" Itachi let out a half-shout as Gaara was getting off topic yet again. He didn't know how many times he had asked what the red haired man knew. All he got were different bits of useless information. Like how Sai had natural black hair and that he was pale by choice. And Sai was his real name.

"Itachi, calm down. It's obvious Gaara doesn't want you to know something important about Sai." Sasuke had been quiet for a while. After his brothers little outburst he felt it was time to speak up.

Gaara nodded to what Sasuke said.

Itachi let out a sigh and sat down on the cushion bench. "Gaara what did you find out about him?"

"He was arrest at the age of thirteen, again when he was sixteen and another time when he was seventeen." Gaara told them.

"For what?" Sasuke was the one to ask before Itachi. He just hoped Sai wasn't arrested for stealing.

"Being a prostitute." He said fast and placed his hands inside his pocket, waiting for the elder raven to react.

"WHAT!?" He had kissed that guy! "Fuck. Now I have to get tested!" Itachi was pissed.

_'No More Doubts'_

Naruto left to find the file, digging through clothes that were in the drawer. He remembered hiding them between his clothes. e just didn't know what kind of clothes, or was he mistaken? He gave up searching in the drawer and went to the closet, looking in his suits, again finding nothing.

"It looks like you lost something," came a cool voice from behind.

Naruto spun around to find Orochimaru by the door, looking as if he caught the blond in a forbidding act. "What do you mean? I was just looking through my things." _Fuck...did he take it?_

"I wonder, what are you looking for?" He tapped a finger against his left arm, tilting his head back.

The adrenalin was now rushing in his veins as he now remembered where he had hid the files, underneath his bed. A crappy place to hid them, but he did hid them nonetheless. He didn't care if Orochimaru was still in the room as he rushed over to his bed and lifted the side corner to find them still there. He picked them up and opened it and found nothing was missing.

He closed the file, "Get out of my room before I'll tell Sasuke!"

Orochimaru tsk'd as he pushed himself from the door frame, without looking back he left the blonde alone to whatever he found.

_'No More Doubts'_

Itachi was livid as he made Sasuke move off the bench so that he could get up, leaving the two males as he went to search for the prostitute. He grabbed the file off the table as he left the restaurant. Itachi headed for his Mercedes, not even worrying how his little brother would get home, he drove recklessly as he glanced at the files to find Sai's address.

The address wasn't too far from where Star's was.

He slowed down as he looked for numbers, 7233. He was getting closer. As he saw 7230, he slowed down to a crawl until he saw the number he was looking for. He stopped in front of a tall, decayed looking brick apartment building with bikes and fences around it. The building was old and bits of bricks broke off along ago, windows were boarded up. He parked in a no parking zone. Itachi shifted through the file to find which door number he needed.

Once he found it he threw the file in the passengers sent and got out. He locked the doors since the neighborhood he was at looked like he car would be stolen otherwise.

He kicked a rock from the step before placing his foot on it as he headed for the door. Once he twisted the door open he was greeted by loud yelling; a man and woman arguing, kids screaming, babies crying as he went up the staircase.

Itachi heard lots of banging as reached the third floor. He didn't think this place could get any worse. Itachi made it to the fourth floor, number 49 with paint chipping off the old dark green door. With the numbers nailed to it, from the looks of it they had fallen off once before.

He knocked twice and waited. He heard a groan and light footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and revealed Sai with black rings under his eyes, a pencil tucked behind his ear and a book in his hand that was limp at his side. "Itachi-san?"

Itachi paused as he took in the younger males' appearance. "What happened to you?" he asked instead of yelling at him for giving him an STD...not that he knew the boy had any, but he was a former prostitute. Chances were he had at least one.

"I stayed up all night studying." He gestured to the book as he lifted up to show his boss. "Did you need me to drive you somewhere?"

"That's a college book." He stated as he read the title.

"I'm in college. Naturally I have to read college books." He sighed as he stepped back, allowing the Uchiha to enter his apartment. Sai was dressed in a nice black shirt and black denim jean with white soaks. As Sai moved to the couch where he had been before the Uchiha had come knocking.

Itachi looked around and was very surprised that the apartment looked fairly nice even though it look like shit on the outside.

"Itachi-san do you want anything to drink?" Sai asked as he put the book down and grabbed the pencil from his ear.

Itachi glanced at the seated male. "I should get right to the point as to why I'm here. Do you have an STD or not?!"

For the first time that they had met, Sai showed a shocked expression with his mouth hanging open, the pencil from his hand fell as his fingers went limp. "W-what?"

TBC


	18. Mission At Raikiri

The Driver

Chapter 18 Mission At _Raikiri_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!**Beta'd By- Greedy Cupcake**

Naruto looked over the file's contents. His first mission. This was his first time reading the information inside, now he had something to go on.

_**Mission 01: Getting To Know.**_

Discover all the higher up's. Write their names and their position down.

Naruto could do that and Kankuro was just the right guy to help him long. Naruto set the file aside and went about finding another place to hide it other than under his bed. He knew he had a lock to his suitcase that he brought with him from Konoha. He placed the file inside the blacken suitcase, closed it with the contents inside, and locked the case with a key and combination.

He just hoped Orochimaru minded his own business. Naruto gave some more thought about Orochimaru coming back and searching his room and all the hell he would cause if he found the files, which led Naruto to plan for the first time...

_'I'm A Super Spy'_

Sasuke and Gaara were left behind with Itachi's cold food and the bill, "I didn't think he would rush out of here. I just hope that he doesn't hurt Sai if he has an STD." Sasuke rubbed his hands together as he watched Gaara on the other side.

Gaara sipped from the straw in his glass of orange juice. "Itachi will do what he's going to do, and we can't stop that." Gaara slid the drink away from him, "Would you like to go home now or later?"

"Now. Naruto probably has his things set up already." Sasuke stood up and grabbed the bill.

Gaara smirked, "Naruto, huh? How is the blonde, anyway? And what have you been doing in Konoha the whole night?"

"Fighting." He said with a hateful tone.

"Fighting? With who?"

"Naruto's stepfather."

"What a family." Gaara got up and followed the Uchiha over to the cashier to pay for their meal. "Have you and he talked about what happened?"

"Yup." He gave a one word replied to show that he didn't want to talk about it.

Gaara coughed a little, clearing his throat. "You could give me a just a few more details you know."

"Uh-huh." He placed a wad of cash down and pocked his wallet, strolling to the front door with Gaara following at his heels.

"Did any other nights come up?"

"Mmmhm." Sasuke headed for the short black and white lined limousine that was parked in the lot behind the restaurant. He got in the back to avoid talking. Gaara took his lead as he went to the drivers' side and started her up. "You can't avoid me forever. I can talk to the blond if I want to."

"Why does it matter to you?" Sasuke demeaned from the back seat.

"You're my boss. You're happiness comes before anything."

"Whatever." He whispered as the limo pulled from the parking lot.

_'I'm A Super Spy'_

"I don't have an STD, Itachi-san." Sai picked up the fallen pencil and placed it next to the book on the table.

"You've been arrested for prostitution. Three times!" Itachi pointed his finger at the boy.

"How did you find out?" Sai lifted an eyebrow at his boss.

Itachi blinked back at the male in front of him. "I asked Gaara to get information on you and this came up." Itachi walked over to the armchair to sit down as his legs felt weak.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-san. I didn't think you would have been interested in me so I kept it a secret. I wanted a new life for me. I had to lie to get a job to help pay for college."

"So you don't have anything, right?" Itachi edged closer.

Sai sighed as he leaned back in the couch. "I got out before I could get one. My other 'prostitute' friends had at least one or two."

_'I'm A Super Spy'_

Gaara parked inside the garage and got up to open the ravens' door. Instead of him opening it, Sasuke opened the door himself. "Naruto has trained you well." He chuckled.

Sasuke gave a gasp, his eyes widened before looking at the redhead. "_Shut up!_"

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke and Gaara turned their heads to the side to find Orochimaru, looking like he had made a discovery. "I think Naruto's hiding someth-"

"Just leave him alone!" Sasuke cut off the older male. "I don't care what Naruto's doing in his spare time and you shouldn't either." He told the male off before leaving the garage to the lounge and get a drink from the vending machines. He was sick and tired of hearing things about Naruto. Gaara asks him this and that about him. Orochimaru spying on him and try to get him fired again, which he isn't going to do no matter what. He had his best friend back. Why was everyone being like this? He then wondered if Itachi was going to ask about the blonde and him.

Itachi was probably still at Sai's house doing whatever.

Sasuke popped the cap open on the drink and sipped the cold beverage before heading to the door, going inside to see what the cooks were making for dinner. Stir fried chicken, his favorite home cooked food.

"Sasuke… something smells really good." Naruto had entered from the archway to find Sasuke standing near the cooks.

Sasuke lifted his head and turned to find Naruto sniffing the air. "That's food for ya." Things were the same with him and the blonde; even though they had done stuff to each other they could overcome that and remain friends.

Sasuke could tell himself the accidents had never occurred, but they had, and now there was a bit of him that now noticed the way the blonde looked at him. Naruto had been giving him that look for some time and he now knew what was behind that shortened look.

Lust, hate....love.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he straightened his grey polo shirt and set the drink down on top of the counter, turning himself around and getting a good look at the blue eyed boy. He saw that Naruto was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and tan pants, one tan hand dug inside his pocket while the other patted his stomach. "I'm really hungry."

That lust, hate...love look was all this time was staring at the food.

Sasuke gave a throaty laugh. "The food will be ready soon." Blue eyes looked up into coal eyes and had the same look as they had with the food. "What's with the look?"

"What look?"

Sasuke paused and thought it would be best not to ask anymore. "Nothing."

"Food's ready!" One of the chefs yelled out.

_'I'm A Super Spy'_

Itachi sighed, as he couldn't take his eyes off the younger male, "You're doing this to improve your life style." He gazed around the room for the first time since looking at Sai and accusing him of having a dirty disease.

The only thing Sai did was nod. He couldn't speak any more about his former life.

"Sorry, I guess having me come on to you was a bit frighten for someone like you."

_Someone like me? He's still thinks I'm dirty..._ Sai cast his gazed downward. "No. You didn't frighten me much. The kiss was gentler than others have given me."

Itachi stood up after an awkward silence. "It's getting late. I have to get going."

"Am I fired!?"

Itachi had his back to the raven as he walked to the door; he reached for the handle, twisting. "No." Itachi then took his leave.

Sai was all alone in his apartment, thinking that went too easily. "Itachi-san..."

_'I'm A Super Spy'_

Naruto and Sasuke finished eating and retired to Sasuke's room to talk a little longer.

"What was the Hyuuga Company like?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.

"It was different. I hope you don't have to go anywhere tomorrow." Naruto quickly changed the subject on the raven.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Sasuke was now leaning forward with his his hands retracted to his sides.

Naruto licked his lips, "I have to go meet someone."

"Do I know this someone?"

"Kankurou."

"Head Manager of Uchiha Limo Service?! That Kankurou?!"

"Yeah, that Kankurou."

Sasuke glanced sideways for a split second before looking back to the blonde. "Why are you meeting him!? You do know he's gay don't you?"

"Now I do. It's just a business meeting between us anyway."

Sasuke felt like hitting himself. Of course, Naruto was gay too. He wanted Kankurou. "Mind if I join?"

"Yeah, I do." Naruto got up and strolled over to the bedroom door.

"Why do I feel like we're drifting apart?"

_Because I'm keeping my heart away from you._ "I don't know why you feel like that. Well, goodnight Sasuke."

_He's still not calling me bastard._ Sasuke mused as he stood where Naruto left him.

_'I'm A Super Spy'_

Naruto woke up at nearly eleven-thirty. He let out a yelp as he threw the covers from him. He didn't have time to shower, only to dress himself as fast as he could. He dressed in a long sleeved orange shirt and black denim jeans with white shoes and black laces. Good thing he was going to a restaurant because he was starving.

After he was dress he headed to the garage and took a short black limo, taking off without a backward glance. If he had, he would have seen yellow eyes watching the vehicle drive out of sight.

_'I'm A Super Spy'_

Naruto parked the limo outside of Raikiri and threw the keys at the attendant valet as he rushed inside. He was ten minutes late as it is. He headed straight towards the booth that a man was standing behind. He was told the man he was near was Kankurou, the host told him to follow as they made their way into the dining room.

Naruto already spotted Kankurou who gave a smile as he looked up at them. The man spoke both but neither one was listening. Kankurou stood up and greeted the blonde with a handshake. "Sorry I'm late. I kind of slept in a little." They released hands from each other and took their seats.

"As long as you're here it doesn't matter, beautiful." He gave the blonde a slow wink.

_Is this the reason Sasuke didn't want me to come to this business meeting?_ Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he closed his eyes at the other male. "So..." The mission! "Who works above you?"

Kankurou shook his head, "My sister, Temari. Let's talk about something else. What's your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Second favorite color?"

"Purple..."

Kankurou's eyes widened, "That's my favorite color too!" he said with mock surprise, though he thought he would have to get the blond to say more colors before 'purple.'

Naruto chuckled._ This guy is trying to be goofy with me. I guess I can fool around now that I already know someone who's above him._

"We have so much in common! Okay, what's your favorite season?"

"Summer."

Kankurou nodded, "Second one?"

Naruto paused as he thought of what Kankurou's favorite was. He looked like a Fall. "Fall."

Kankurou clucked his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "So much in common." Kankurou shifted in his chair as a waiter came over and asked for their order.

After giving their order the waiter left.

"Do you like puppets?"

_He doesn't mean his dick...right?_ He didn't realize he was making the other wait for his answer as he snapped out of his thinking. "Yeah, I really do. So your sister,Temari...what position is she?"

"Vice-president."

"Whoa! Holy crap. I don't understand, then. If she's Vice-president, why is Gaara only a chauffeur?"

Kankurou shrugged, "He choose to be one I guess. After dinner would you like to go see a play?"

"A play?" _Not a hotel bed? I guess this guy's alright. He doesn't want to bed me!_

TBC


	19. Playing Puppets

The Driver

Chapter 19 Play_ing_ Puppet_s _

Author by: Dominate One

Beta'd by: getd0rky

Rated M boyxboy

Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Since you came back you're into YAOI!! Great job everyone screw het people!

After finishing his meal, the only thing left was the green vegetables that he just hates so much. He couldn't even bring himself to fork them. Kankurou didn't seem to mind as he chopped them up in his mouth. Naruto padded a white cloth to his mouth, pretending to be fancy and high class. He laughed on the inside as women smiled at his antics.

_Fancy me...ha! _Naruto looked over at the male, wondering if he was finished or not.

"Are you ready for dessert?"

_Sweets! _"You're spoiling me." He whined as another waiter came over.

Kankurou shrugged, "Two pieces of cheese cake, please. Send out the bill." His eyes were on the blond as he placed their ordered. "You do like cheese cake, don't you?"

"Oh hell yes!"

The head manager laughed at his blunt answer. "I'm glad." Just then, the waiter came over carrying a tray with the cheese cake. He set it down and scooped a piece, setting it in front of Kankurou and then did the same to Naruto's plate.

They ate in silence.

_'Coming Back Together'_

Sai went to work as usual. Inside the garage he found other drivers around a table, talking and playing cards. He didn't have any friends around here and didn't know how to make them. He didn't have to since Itachi told him not to come in as he would just call him over when needed.

He walked over to Orochimaru's office and knocked as he pushed the door open. "Orochimaru-san, I'm just checking in."

"Sai right?"

"Yes sir. Do you, by any chance, know where Itachi-san is?"

"He's at work." He muttered without even looking up at the boy.

Sai looked worried. "I wasn't called?"

Orochimaru looked up from the folder he had in his hands. "That's because he wanted a different driver."

Sai stepped backwards, he was replaced and no-one told him? "Does that mean I'm fired?" Sai didn't know how to feel as his back suddenly bumped against the wall.

"I don't think so. And nobody tells me either...didn't know that Sasuke fired Naruto...Sasuke didn't tell me he re-hired the blond...but I think Itachi-san would have told me if he fired you."

Sai gave a nod before turning and opening the door. He jogged over to the key rack, took a set of keys and he rushed over to a short white limo. He was going to take the limo and head over to the company where Itachi handled most of his business meetings.

He had to talk to the raven before he made any decision that came from being jobless. He started the engine, pulled out of the garage, drove down the driveway and turned left as he sped to the company.

_'Coming Back Together'_

Itachi was busy with his company's work. He moved over to his desk that had a mess of papers, clips, staples, and other miscellaneous objects scattered all over it. He had been at work since he got up this morning and had asked one of his drivers instead of Sai. He had to keep his distance from Sai for a while.

He had finished his handwriting on a contract for a party that needed one of their limos and other small things.

He was getting new limos and he couldn't wait until the end of the week to get them. Itachi made a few calls and had about four coming to him tomorrow. The limos he was trying to get were the new models, slight long black limos with a single white strip running along the length of it.

Itachi was excited that he had new limos coming in that his company was making and wanted them before his parents got home.

Kabuto came in and sat down in a spare chair. He removed his cap and placed it on his kneecap. He was chewing gum softly so as to not disturb his boss.

"Kabuto can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"If you were in your boss's office would you chew gum?" He looked up through his bangs at the males' mouth.

Kabuto stopped his chewing, grabbed the piece of gum with his thumb and index finger and pulled it from his mouth. "Sorry Itachi-sama."

Itachi sighed, "No, that wasn't want I wanted to ask you. You can put that back in." He sat down in his leather brown chair and held his hands to his face.

Kabuto stuck the piece back in, "I'm guessing something is bothering you."

"Sai." He said simply as he leaned back in the chair.

Kabuto raised his eyebrow, "Sai?"

"The new driver that Sasuke hired after Naruto. I don't know what to do." Itachi got up, grabbing some files. "Take me home!"

_'Coming Back Together'_

"That was the best!" Naruto said as he wiped his mouth using a napkin. Tossing it aside, he stood up as Kankurou did the same.

Kankurou smirked as he held out his hand, "This place is always the best." He strolled over to the standing blond and they walked beside each other on their way out of Raikiri towards a stretched white limo.

Naruto looked up into the older man's face. "What's the name of the play?" he asked as the driver of the limo opened the door.

"Ningyo Joruri.(1)" He called out as Naruto slid into the limo, he followed quickly behind.

They felt the limo smoothly shift into drive and soon they were on their way to the play theater.

On the way Kankurou told to the blond about the play they were about to see. Kankurou's voice was full with happiness. He hadn't seen the play in awhile.

Naruto had to force himself to smile. He wasn't into plays or puppets even though he had told Kankurou he was.

The limo came to a complete stop, the engine was turned off. They heard a door open and shut and soon their door was being opened. The driver stood outside holding the door, Kankurou was the first one, then Naruto.

Naruto looked at the driver. "You don't have to hold the door open," he told him. Naruto hated to see other drivers not being treated as kindly as he was.

The driver smiled, "One day, Uzumaki-san, I will be like you. Being the one driven instead of being the one behind the wheel."

Images of Hiashi and the deal came to mind. "You don't want to be like me."

"Why not? You have Sasuke-sama and now Kankurou-sama under your thumb." The driver glanced at the tall brunette. Kankurou was wearing a dashing suit and a killer smile. The man had been driving Kankurou for about two months and had developed feelings for him.

Naruto shook his head. "Trust me, you don't..."

Kankurou waved over at his 'date.' "Naruto! It's about to start. Hurry up!"

Naruto sighed and scratched his forehead as he headed over to the happy male. At least someone was happy.

_'Coming Back Together'_

Sasuke sighed as he looked over at the red numbers of his alarm clock. He was lying on top of his covers on his bed that was made up by a maid some time ago. After breakfast he had come up and looked into Naruto's room. He found him still there sleeping under the covers. He didn't want to walk in to wake the blond up. It was probably around eleven.

He walked into the room and peeked over to see the blonde's face. Peace and quiet filled the room with only the sounds of two heart beats and Sasuke heavily breathing filling silence.

Sasuke stepped back from the blonde's bed. "What's wrong with me?" He licked his lips and turned to head back to his room. With one last look over his shoulders he closed the door.

Not even thirty minutes later he heard Naruto's shouting and cursing.

Sasuke was brought back to his senses when he heard tapping at his door. He pushed himself up and glared at the door. It couldn't be his brother or his parents. He didn't say anything to the person behind the door; he just laid back and continued to stare at the ceiling. The tapping continued.

"Gaara leave me alone."

"Sasuke-kun?" A different voice came through the door, and it wasn't Gaara.

Blinking, he pushed himself up. He strolled over to open the door and found Orochimaru. He let the door swing open after he had twisted the knob. He crossed his arms and stared wordlessly at the guy in front of him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto, he's hiding somethin-"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" He shouted, "Why do you care if he's hiding something?" He lowered his voice.

Orochimaru scoffed, "It's always _him! _It always was him!You might not see it but ever one else has."

Sasuke was officially confused. "What?"

Orochimaru turned, "You might not see it yet but you will." With that said, he walked away.

Sasuke let his shoulder slump; he grabbed the door and threw it shut. "Whatever." His voice was low and husky. He then headed back to his bed and went back to staring at his ceiling.

_'Coming Back Together'_

Naruto giggled as he and Kankurou were heading outside of the theater. The play had just ended and he hadn't known puppets could be so funny and weird looking. "I didn't think that would be so awesome!"

Kankurou was smiling right beside him, "I told you it would." They both headed back to the limo and the driver speeded away to their last destination, home. It was almost dinner time. Kankurou had asked if Naruto wanted to grab some dinner but he refused.

The long limo pulled to a stop, the driver got out with the engine still on. He headed for the side door but the door opened and Naruto stepped out. He hunched back a little to speak to the guy. "I had a great time with you Kankurou."

Kankurou slid over to the empty seat where Naruto had been. "I would like for a second date, if you're up to it?"

Naruto brought a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Kankurou I-"

"No he won't!" Sasuke had been waiting in his room when he had heard a limo pull into his driveway. He got up to look out the window and found the blond stepping out. He left his room and rushed down the stairs to hear Kankurou ask for a second date.

Their heads turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke standing behind them, halfway down the cement steps.

"Sasuke-sama." Kankurou stepped out of the limo and stood there staring at the raven. "Don't tell me I have to ask you first before asking Naruto?"

"You don't have to, but I think it's best if you leave. And yes I'm saying no to the second date."

Scoffing, "I'll talk to you later Naruto." Kankurou sat back in his limo; the driver closed the door and went back to the driver's seat.

Sasuke stepped off the cement steps, crossing his arms over his chest. "We'll see about that Kankurou-chan."

Growling, Kankurou rolled his eyes since the windows were tinted and his boss couldn't see. "Let's go."

_'Coming Back Together'_

Sai was done waiting. He had waited in the drivers' area had heard a long time ago that Itachi was back and was in his room. It seemed like the raven was going to ignore him and not let him be a real driver.

Sai moved carefully and quiet up the stairs; he paused as he was now at the top. After gathering some courage he then walked down the left hallway and took a right into another hallway, passing door after door. His eyes found Itachi's room.

He knocked four times and waited.

The door opened and he found different colored eyes staring at him.

Sai blinked, "Who are you?"

TBC

1-It's a real Japanese play


	20. My Hair Cut And Black And Blond Locks

The Driver

Chapter 20 My _Hair_ Cut And Black And _Blond Locks_

Author By: Dominate One

Beta'd by: getd0rky

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Traitors!!

The guy looked down and up at the other male, "your the one who knocked! You are you?!?"

"Sai. I'm looking for Itachi-san.?" He said a little defeated, if he had knew Itachi-san had company he won't have come.

His eyes darkened, "san? That's 'sama' to you punk!"

"Deidara who are you yelling at?" Came a coolly voice behind the blond male that wasn't wearing a shirt.

The guy named Deidara stepped back and moved away from the door, he headed deeper inside the dark room. "It's some guy named Sai." He told the other male in the room.

Sai stood there not moving in or back. He felt awkward, he had thoughts about he should just leave and quit his job. That would be foolish of him, he had rent to pay as well as college classes. He just has to distances himself from Itachi, so be it.

Foot steps were coming towards the open door, Itachi came into view and stared at the younger male, not letting any expression pass over his features. "Sai what are you doing here?"

Sai blinked and a sinking feeling about this situation. "I-I want to be assigned to someone else besides you Itachi-san."

At first Itachi didn't say anything, he merely looked at the boy as if he hadn't heard him speak at all, like he was waiting to hear it for the first time.

"Itachi-san did you hear me? I wan-"

"Why?" He said so quickly that it surprised Sai.

Taking aback, Sai gulped as he tried to answer Itachi. A thousand of answers came to mind, all lies. He wasn't the type to like to tell lies, so the true was probably the best for them. "I would like to drive Sasuke around again, me and him have bonded even through he only know each other for a short time."

Itachi couldn't look at the younger raven anymore, he knew he was being a jerk but call him crazy he did like this boy. He just didn't know how he could see passed the prostitution. "If that's want you want then it would be fine." Getting reject by Sai the second time, he just stuck it up and closed the door in his pale unsmiling face.

_'We Need To Talk'_

"Sasuke let me go!" Naruto argued as Sasuke had a firm grasp on his wrist, dragging him up stairs. "Didn't you hear me! Let... me..go!" Naruto jerked his hand and stumble backwards, landing on his ass on the top of the stair. He glared up at the back that didn't turn around to see if he had hurt the blond. Naruto was about to open his mouth to shout curses at the raven but...

"Why! Why is this happening?" His shoulder's started trembling as his fist clutched in a tight ball.

Naruto had a bad feeling, he had never saw the Uchiha like this before. "Sasu-ke?"

Suddenly the Uchiha whipped around, staring at the stun blond below him. Tears running down his face as his jaw harden as he tried to fight back his tears. "Why is this happening?!" He asked again, more firm but with a little hint of a sob.

"I don't know what your talking about?"

Sasuke jerked his head to the side, he didn't like the way Naruto's eyes followed his tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why can't it be like it always was. We're not the same like we use to be. I want that back, I want to tell you things but your never hear."

Naruto closed his eyes as he hear the hurtful words coming out, he pulled his knees close to his chest. He gulp as he slowly got up, he had to miss the Uchiha's company. "I know. I don't want it to be like the way back then." He honestly said as he lower his eyes to the ground.

Sasuke flinched as he heard Naruto's words, it just made him angry and twisted in his gut. He turned to look at the blond lowered eyes. "Why not?!"

Naruto head tilt to the side as he still had his eyes locked on the ground. "I don't want to get hurt anymore..... I loved you Sasuke!" Tears were now falling from his eyes. "I can't go back the way it was. I'm just going to fall back in love with you and you don't want that!"

Not far away sad black eyes looked apon the couple, he ducked behind the corner as not to be seen.

_'We Need To Talk'_

"Hiashi..did you get a phone call from Naruto?" Neji stood as his uncle walked right passed him. Neji's body moved with his uncle, he watched him stop but did not turn. "Uncle?"

"Neji I want you to go and check up on are little blond friend. Make sure he's still on our side and not those's Uchiha monsters!" Hiashi moved his hands behind his back and gripping his fingers around hid wrist to keep them there. "I just hope Uzumaki hasn't betray us." He lowered his head for a second before moving his feet.

Neji turned his head away. "Yes uncle." He unpocketed his cell phone, he dial one of his drivers to meet in the garage with his limo already on and set for the trip. He then call his maid to go to his room and packed a few things, he didn't know how long he would stay so it would be best to have a couple of shirts and pants.

Neji headed down stairs and through the lobby of his company, he skidded across the floor as he reached the door that lead through the hallways and the garage door where he was heading too.

_'We Need To Talk'_

Orochimaru pouted as he sat in his office chair, his arms cross over his chest in a ill manner. His boss always took the Uzumaki's side no matter what the subject is. He just had to find away to uncover the blond's secret that his boss will listen to him, he pulled back his long hair and set it back behind him as he scooted his wheel chair closer to his desk.

He folder his hands underneath his chin as he began planning. Sasuke would never listen to him so the next best thing was Mr and Mrs Uchiha or Itachi but he seems like he has problems of his own. Orochimaru shoved at his desk and got up, he moved his feet towards the door. Going into the the garage area and from some of the drivers gone on assignments and others lazy around after finishing there runs.

The long haired male gave a longing sigh as he looked apon these mush older males, soon he have to fire and rehire new and much younger drivers. Fresh meat around here would bright up his day.

_'We Need To Talk'_

"Itachi-san who was the kid?" Deidara stopped outside of Itachi's room. He watched him pick up his discarded shirt that laid on the carpet floor, he pulled it over his head had down his torso.

Itachi didn't look at the blond driver. "Deidara mind your business." He fixed his shirt, he pushed the driver to the side as he step out and closed the door behind them. "When do you have to leave and pick my parents at the airport?"

"Tomorrow noon." He simply answered.

Nodding, Itachi walks away.

_'We Need To Talk'_

Sasuke stood there and listen as the his driver told him that he was afraid of loving him once again, he didn't think he could feel more of a jackass then he did right this moment. "I didn't think you'd feel that way. Sorry Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "Forget it Sasuke. I don't blame you for any of this. I can't change the way you feel nor mine."

Horrible silence came over the two. As they both refuse to talk before the other one. One manged to open his mouth and the first thing he asked was. "Do you need a hair cut?" Sasuke had a appointment with his hair stylist today, he was sure he could manged to squeeze in Naruto as well.

On instinct his tan hand come over his hair to see if Sasuke thought his hair needed a cut. "Does it look like I need one?"

"Kinda. Your spike hair is falling over your eyes and ears. A short spiker haircut could get it like when I first met you." He gestured to his own hair. "I sorta just let mine grow out and look. My crows hair is falling now..."

"Oh." He blinked at he tried to look around Sasuke's head and then realize Sasuke was changing the subject from their feeling. He didn't mine that Sasuke was doing it, it just made things more uncomfortable. "Yea. I guess I could get one. So where is this place?"

"Ninja Cats. The founder is my mother who always wanted to have her very own spa."

"We're going to a spa!?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"In a way, yes we are." He sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair in apparent exasperation. "So Naruto do you want to go to a spa and get your haircut?"

"Well that would be lovely~" Naruto said in an old fashion tone.

Sasuke snorted as he turned his back abruptly to his driver, he then went down the stairs and was followed by Naruto. They were headed back to the garage, when suddenly.

"Sasuke-same?!" the voice came at the top of the stairs making both males at the bottom turn around. "I'm no longer Itachi-san driver. Do you think I could come back as yours?"

_That's the prostitute. Right?_ Before Sasuke could get a word in Naruto was answering for him.

"Of course you can! I hate driving Sasuke around." He threw his hands over his head, he smiled brightly up at the raven.

Sai soon joined them at the bottom.

_'We Need To Talk'_

"So there really is a spa named Ninja Cats." Naruto said as he looked up at the neon green and red lights. He sidewards glanced over at the taller of the ravens, he noticed Sasuke looking through the glass window of the spa and found that he was staring at a girl employee. _Why did he want me back so badly? This is just killing me._ Naruto looked back at Sasuke's driver, if Sasuke was going to leave him then atleast he would have company.

Sasuke walked in with his shoulder thrown back and his head high. He was followed by Naruto that roll his eyes at his coolly manner. _What a pretender._

Sasuke asked the girl behind the counter to inform his mother assassinates that her appointment with the owners son arrived, he turned around and leaned back on the white colored counter. He mindly look over at the blond and saw that he was brooding over something. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just here to get a haircut, what about you?" There was a meaning, he just hoped Sasuke could read what's underneath the underneath.

Before Sasuke could even muttered a word, his mothers assassinate came over. She lead Sasuke to the barber's chair, later another hair stylist came over to the blond to get him in he chair that was next to Sasuke. Not even ten minutes later that Sasuke stood up from the chair, with shorter bangs and spiky back hair. Sasuke headed to the counter where the girl he had been staring at through the window was now running the cashier stand, paying both his and Naruto's bill. He then started talking with her to see if she had any plans.

Soon enough Naruto was out of the chair, he grabbed his hair and pulls up, looking side to side. He thanked the girl and the sight on the floor caught his attention, black and blond hair mixed together. He snorted, _that's the only way I can be close to him._

He made his way over to Sasuke as he was making nice with the girl, he was heading outside since Sasuke was so wrapped into what he was doing. Apon closing the door, there he stood, leaning powerful against the black limo that owns by the Uchiha's. "Neji?"

Neji smirked as he pushed himself from the hood of the limousine, he strolled up to the blond and grabbed his by the neck and back. He kissed to living daylights out of the blond.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" A pissed Uchiha and ended his conversation with the girl he was about to ask out when she gasp out the window to see another beautiful pale male outside the spa.

"I'm just having a little private moment with my boyfriend." Neji locked eyes with a fluming Uchiha.

TBC

I'm going ON Hiatus right now. :(


	21. My Boss My Boyfriend

The Driver

Chapter 21 _My_ Boss _My_ Boyfriend

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Traitors!!

"I'm just having a little private moment with my boyfriend." Neji locked eyes with the flaming Uchiha. Neji was congratulating himself as he held the blond even closer which cause the abyss eyes to flare up. "If you don't mind Uchiha I would like to take Naruto on a date now."

"A date?" Naruto snapped his eyes up at the Hyuuga.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and then they shot open. "No. We're going home." He grabbed Naruto's wrist and yanked him towards him and out of the Hyuuga arms. "Sorry Hyuuga but we have plans for the rest of the day." He said smug as Neji look death apon him.

"Then I guess some other time." Neji spoke as he looked putout.

Naruto couldn't hold back, if Sasuke was just going to run over his feeling with that girl then he was going to do the same. "No. I'm free right now!"

"What the hell Naruto-" He was cut off.

He jerked back his arm. "Zip it. Sasuke. I'm sure you have other things you could be doing, so why don't you. I will be with Neji for the time being." He now stood beside to the Hyuuga without looking at Sasuke. _Go be with that girl already._

Sasuke looked defeated as he stared helpless at the blond. The door to the spa opened and the girl that Sasuke was talking to earlier appeared next to the Uchiha, her golden eyes gazed apon the blond and long-haired males. "We're going home. I need you to drive me remember." Sai had long ago left on a bus as Orochimaru called saying they were short handed and needed Sai back as he had Naruto to drive.

"Then you can walk." He shot back.

Stepping forward, grabbing the wrist of the blond and dragged him back to the limo as the side of the spa building, Neji and the girl followed to see what the raven was going to do.

"Sasuke let go of me!" Naruto tried to pry the pale fingers from his wrist, "why are you doing this?!" He jerked his body backwards. "Sasuke stop it!"

Sasuke grab the handled and throw open the drivers side. He jerked around, facing the blond, his smoldering eyes straight into the sky blue ones. "Get in." He ordered, growling lightly.

"Screw you." Naruto shouted. "Why do I have to listen to a guy like you? Ever since I met you, you been like this."

"What are you saying?" He growled out .

Naruto closed his eyes, he reopened them with glassy blue eyes that sparked with passion. "Let go Sasuke."

_But....but-_ Lifting his head to look passed the blond and over to the Hyuuga and the Ninja Cat employee. He took one big gulp before releasing the blond's wrist.

Rubbing his sore wrist using his other hand. "Thank you."

_'Wishing You Were Here'_

Being in the backseat with Neji, as the driver Shikamaru drove them through the city. Naruto was staring outside the window, the sun had set along time ago. Rain was beginning to pour from the sky, tapping against the window, still he stared out. He felt guilty for abandoning Sasuke at the so-called spa. But he was sure he was alright to get home.

"Naruto, we have some stuff that we need to look over." The Hyuuga stared at the blond for sometime now. "What is you situation?"

He knew this was going to happen, as soon as he got into the Hyuuga limousines. "I found out the vice-principled of the company."

"Who is it!"

"Temari." He was still looking out the window, feeling very guilty at the moment.

"Good." He sounded very pleased. "Good..." He whispered.

_'Wishing You Were Here'_

"That fucking white eye asshole! What gives him the right to come to Otogakure." He traded off as he rant on some more. He was more then frustrated as his drive abandoned him just to go out with the Hyuuga. He mean Naruto could see anyone, but why did it have to be that guy. Sasuke had called a cab instead of a limo, seeing the yellow cab park in front of the phone booth that he had use to call the cab company. He smooth got in and shut the door, giving the driver directions to the mansion and off they went.

Not giving the Ninja Cats woman employee a glance as the car speeded away. He flipped his cell phone open, jamming buttons and then push it to his ear as it began to rang through. He better pick up. Sasuke's mind chanted.

"Hello." A goggled voice came on.

"Itachi I need some help." Sasuke talk fast, his throat was sore from all the growling. "It's that Hyuuga guy....I hate him so much right now."

There was a few noises that Itachi moved around. "I could hire someone to get rid of him...if you know what I need...."

"You mean as in kill?" He had a hint of appeal in his voice, his eye lids half close and a sly smirk formed his lips. "No..I can't do that.." He let out a cry of frustration.

"Sasuke I'll probably can't help you, I can't even help himself right now." Itachi grunted out, he was moving around his room in search for his cuff links that that the symbol of a the Uchiha Fan. "I having a bad day. I need to prepare, are parents arrival tomorrow."

Sasuke shifted in his seat, giving more comfortable. "No luck with Sai then?"

"I'm thinking about forgetting the guy. Maybe found someone else."

Sasuke grinned, "your going to forget him?"

He sighed into the phone. "I really don't want to talk about that. So, why do you want to kill Neji?"

Sasuke grind his teeth, "he just showed up out of no-where, took Naruto and then left."

"Mmm?" Itachi paused as he thought. "When do you think they will be back?"

"I-I don't know?" His finger rubbed at his closed eye as he spoke to his brother. "What can I do? I clearly don't what Neji and Naruto together but I don't know how to keep them apart."

"There you go again..."

Confused written all over his face. "What are you talking about." He asked as quickly and low in tone.

"I'm surprised that you still can't see it."

"What!? What can't I see?"

"Everyone can see it, why can't you. Think about it for awhile and then get back to me." Itachi then hang up the phone.

Sasuke fingers tighten it phone, hearing the dial tone. He jerked the phone in front of him, "why does everyone say that!"

_'Wishing You Were Here'_

Neji leaned closer to the blond, getting really to kiss the male but was halted by a hand placed apon his chest, he looked into the deep blue eyes as to search for something. "You're not getting cold feet, are we?"

"Maybe. I just feel guilty right now."

Neji glared into the eyes that looked away from him, he couldn't lose this chance to take down the Uchiha Service. "Sasuke ignored your feels the entire time you worked for him. Frittering with girls in front of you as he already knew your feels for him. He should pay for what he put you through." Neji turned the blond head using a finger on the tan chin. He leaned closer, "nobody should go what he put you through." He pushed his lips into Naruto's. He pulled back to whispered huskily against him lips. "Become my boyfriend and I will give you everything."

Naruto face turned grim, pulling his face away from Neji. "I already know that he's a selfish bastard but...he's still my friend."

Neji was seeing fire, "why are you so hook on him when he won't return any for you feeling?"

Naruto slopped down in the Hyuuga limo. "It's the way he makes me feel when I'm around him, I was young when I saw him on TV, he was smiling with his family. To tell you the true I wanted to punch him that smile off his face, I just never thought I'll fall for that smile." Naruto chuckled as he rethought the feeling and that smile he saw once apon a time ago.

He was losing him. Neji pulled back, his fisted clutched in his lap as his uncle wouldn't be happy to hear the news of this. Everything was falling apart just because of this idiots feeling. "He's hates you!" He will try one more time to get the blond back under control. "He never thought once about you, why go so far from him when there is no future between you two!?"

Naruto hands griped the fabric of his pants. "Because it's him. It's Sasuke. I just can't win against him when he has this hold on me. I'm not happy when I know we can't be together but as far as friends go, I'll be there for him."

The limo pulled in front of the Uchiha mansion, the the couple didn't noticed until the driver was opening the side door for Naruto. "I guess this is it."

"Naruto. If you go through with this then I have no choice but to tell Sasuke you were giving us information-"

"Go ahead." He happily replied, "I know Sasuke a lot more then you could ever. I'll tell him myself and that I'm not going to be doing this anymore." Naruto stepped out of the vehicle, he let out a happy sigh as he stared at the mansion. It's not home but he'll take it.

Neji shoot out of the limo, rushing around the limo and towards Naruto. Grabbing him by the shirt and pushing him up against the limo. "You think it be easy to just leave?!?"

Grabbing the back of the Hyuuga shirts, yanking him away from the blond. He deliver a powerful punch to his face, forcing the male into the limo beside the tan male as he looked shock at the raven. "Sasuke."

"Are you OK?" Sasuke pulled the bunched up stair down for the blond.

"Yeah. Thanks." Naruto grinned at the Uchiha.

Hyuuga was up and whipping his chin all the while glaring at his rival. "Tch! You can have him. Oh and just so you know he was working undercover of the Hyuuga company, we won't want a betrayer in our company!!" He spat out, he turned around and shoved the blond away from the door. Getting in and then the limo drove away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Undercover?"

"Well! It looks like he's finally caught!"

They glanced to their side and found Orochimaru standing not to far from them as he over heard Neji.

Sasuke turned to look disbelieve at the male. "Naruto?"

"I'm sorry but it's true. I told him I wasn't going to help him, I didn't give him any important information about the company!" Naruto trailed off as Sasuke expression hadn't change.

After awhile Sasuke breathed out an 'oh.' It wasn't the answer that the both of them expecting.

Orochimaru was the first to voice his opinion. "What do you mean by 'oh' Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke snapped his eyes over to the longhaired male, "was this the thing you were trying to tell me?" He gestured to the blond with his hand at his side.

"Of course. I have nothing but love for this company." He nodded his approval.

"...I am sorry Sasuke."

"Sasuke doesn't want to hear your lame attempts of apology!" Orochimaru said in outrage. But then something happen that either wasn't expecting as Sasuke's voice spoke.

"Okay fine."Sasuke dumbfound said.

Orochimaru was stunned as he slowly jerk his eyes away from Naruto to his boss. "Your not firing him!"

"Why would I?" He asked the male. "It's not like he gave them anything of important, right Naruto?"

"I only gave them Temari name and profession, that's about it."

"Oh! That's why you went out with Kankuro! He told you about her...Ah..." He said relieved, everything was coming to him. "And Neji was here to keep you in check."

Orochimaru saw as they made there way up the mansion steps, his fists clutch painful at his side. He still had Fugaku and Mikoto.

TBC

a/n I know I haven't been posting anything....or writing. I am now getting back into writing and I'm working on my stories of right now and coming out with new ones and making a one-shot with KibaxNaruto which is a request fic for Jinx. Called 'Wild Night' look forward to that and a new story called 'My Little Dobedee' Summery: I'm going to marry him, no matter what the town says even if we go and get hitch in California I'm going to marry him. SasuNaru First chapter will be out soon.

I went though and edited this chapter...there probably more mistakes...and this story is coming to an end...still don't know when but soon.

R&R


	22. Empty Bottle And The Lost Bastard

The Driver

Chapter 22 Empty _Bottle_ And The Lost _Bastard_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: if you don't like SasuNaru turn back and go to something that's het! Traitors!!

Neji was hunched forward inside the limo on it's way back home, getting on the phone and calling Hiashi to tell him about their new little problem. It was hard to speak as his uncle answered the phone while using his stern but 'deeper' voice. Neji slowly greeted the male over the phone and knew he had to tell him about Naruto refusing to do the job anymore. He pulled the phone away from his ear as shouts of curse words came through, he didn't like being called a moron, as he held the phone away from his ear he stared out the scenery as it goes by.

It was long before he had hang the phone up, his uncle told him not to worry as he would take over from here on. He brought his thumb up to his mouth to bit down, his limo soon pass the city limits.

_'A Work In Process' _

Hiashi slammed the phone down, he shove the girl away from him as he was not in the mood anymore, he had thought he was finally going to get rid of the Uchiha company for good.

"Sir?" The girl breath out, she wiped her mouth using a napkin.

"Get out." He ordered. Hiashi zipped himself back up, not caring about the mess or his hard on, it would soon vanish as he was getting more mad.

_'A Work In Process' _

Sasuke let out a yawn as he heard pounding coming from outside his window, he had been tired earlier and was relived to have Naruto back for real this time, he didn't care that Naruto had been spying on his company since he didn't give a shit about the company.

After he and Naruto re-talked about the situation involving the Hyuuga-creep he was more at ease and had went thought the former night with out any sleep he had went straight to bed and now hearing a noise that woke him up..

He toss the covers from his legs and shifted so that his feet were on the carpet floor, he moved closer to look out his window and down to the ground to find nothing, his eyes moved around to find anything out of the ordinal. He didn't find anything...He gave a half shrug before turning around and leaning on the glass, he gave a huff of air, he then moved from the glass, picking up his discarded clothes on the floor.

Sasuke dressed himself back in his regular clothes of that day and had walked out his room, moving down the hallway stopping when a door to his parents from come to his side, glancing at it for a moment and decide to go in.

Shutting the door behind him as he went liquor searching.

_'A Work In Process' _

Kabuto stared down at the black long-haired male, pacing in front of him as his thoughts went to one thing and then the next, it wasn't like he could apposed his boss in an unprofessional manner.

Kabuto bit the inside of his cheek to keep from asking why he was summed here, it looked like his boss had been humiliated and wanted some form of revenge. It wasn't like Orochimaru wasn't known for taking revenge on idiots, but the thought that had to be with Naruto of all people, of course he had known who his boss was trying to take down. "Sir?"

"Fugaku will most likely agree with me..but Mikoto..since he and her had been seen together enjoying their usually chats..she'll be on his side!" Orochimaru pondered, making his way around his desk and quickly sat down and shuffling through paper on his desk. He set his papers back down and his lid eyes closed half way, "Itachi..is another problem in itself..."

_'A Work In Process' _

Naruto grimed, he was back in the same house and same job with the same relation with the Bastard. It wasn't like he didn't want to be here, he loved it here but having everything the same again was begin to take a toll on him emotionally.

He was in the drivers area with the limo's and with everyone gone, he sat there facing the shinny colored limo's. It was peaceful and quite but his thoughts were another thing, they just wouldn't leave him alone. He wasn't aware that somebody had just entered the drivers area and was heading just to him.

"Hey blondie!" The voice called out to him.

Snapping his head up and blinking at the figure, "Sai? What are you doin' here?"

Stopping before he got all the way to the male sitting, "I was trying to look for someone but I think that somebody doesn't want me to find them."

_Itachi? Must be Itachi!_ Naruto knew, Sasuke had told him everything what happened after he had been 'fired.' "So no luck huh?" _Where could Itachi be?_ He sat there, bring a fist under his chin, "now that I think about it, I think he's getting ready for his parents coming home." He closed one eye before looking over at the black haired male, he twitched at he then realized, "Sai, what's with your short ..umm I can see you belly button." He pointed directly towards his exposed stomach.

Sai didn't really seemed interested in looking at his stomach, leaving Naruto to wonder as his head kept looking down and up. "Nevermind then.." He gave up with the turn of his head. He jolted as a vibration in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, he answered with his name.

A whisper of 'dobe' came thought, it felt like a tingle against his ear, making Naruto blush mad. "S-Sasuke? Is that you?"

"Mmmhmm." He breathed his answer.

Now snapping out of it as the voice something a bit slurped. "Your drunk, aren't you? Where are you?"

"Ceiling, bed, bottle in hand." Sasuke said as he describe things around him, he had lifted his hand that had the bottle and flopped back down. "Empty bottle.." He corrected himself.

Shaking his head in a dumbfounded way. "..That doesn't help me, well are you atleast in the mansion?" He asked.

Sasuke shifted as Naruto heard on the phone. "I'm in a ...room with the lights off.. an a empty bottle..hey..found me another one if your goin to look for me.."

Snapping into anger, "stay lost!" He shouted, ever...TIME! He thought irradiated. His hands balled up into fists.

"Naruto...so loud.." Naruto could just picture Sasuke rubbing at his forehead. "Come find ....me." The words just seemed to die down as Naruto pressed the phone closer to his ear, it seemed that Sasuke must of passed out and left the phone active. Breathing a sigh, "I will..probably your in one of your parents rooms." He ended his call. "Sorry Sai-" Sai was already gone. "What is with everyone today!" He grunted out.

It wasn't long before Naruto was jogging up the staircase, he pondered in which room that did have hiding liquor from Mrs. Uchiha. He ruled out a few rooms as Sasuke had found them and drank them untill there wasn't a drop left after Naruto found him unconscious, well the closest room that had liquor to Sasuke's room was..._there_ he thought.

Opening the door so he could peek inside, well the room is dark like he said..rolling his eyes at that thought before switching the lights on. "Wow..your actually here."

_'A Work In Process' _

Sai was up against the wall with his head hanging down, his feet rubbed against one another to easy the boredom. Wondering if Itachi was in his room or even in the mansion. That thought seemed to shot out of him when he over heard voices saying: "Itachi..is another problem in itself..."

Blinking as he realize this person said _his_ name. Moving closer to the open door, he stepped to the side and moved very close so that he could look inside and not be seem.

_'A Work In Process' _

"Up you go!" Grabbing onto Sasuke's right arm and pulling to get him to sit up straight, giving a knee up behind his back to hold more of his weight, "Sasuke!" He slapped the male on his cheek but got a groan and a hateful expression but never him waking up. Sighing as he couldn't wake the male, he absentmindedly glanced over at his over hand that was in his firm grip, grabbing the bottle at the end and gave a sharp yank for the hand to release. "So this is it?"

The unconscious person began to move around, "that hurts!" Sasuke then pressed on the knee that was painfully digging into his back.

"Can't be helped!" He stated as he toss the bottle to the floor behind him. Grabbing onto the Sasuke's shoulders as he began to sat up all by himself. "I found you though." He gave his smart as comment.

"Bring any liquor?"

Naruto huffed, "don't you think you had enough?" Naruto moved away from Sasuke now that he could hold himself up right, sitting down in front of him this time. He spotted Sasuke's cell phone as he bumped it by accident and it was still on, picking it up and clasp it close and tossed it to the ground as he heard a thud.

Sasuke had his head down with his hair hiding his face from Naruto's view, his hand came up as it was covered his eyes.

Naruto smiled and moved his hand to pat Sasuke. "There, there...Nanny-Naruto's here...bad headache will be gone soon." He tsk at his only joke.

"Its..not a headache.." Even to Sasuke's voice that sounded surprised.

Blinking back to a serious look, "whats wrong then?"

"Every......thing..." Sasuke lifted his head up, showing Naruto his tearful eyes.

_Whoa! What the-_ "Hey! You OK?" Naruto grabbed a hold of his face, making sure Sasuke wouldn't turn or try to hide his eyes again.

"I don't know...I just started _this_ after I finished drinking and I just thought about calling you.." Even when he's drunk he still refused to say the word cry.

"So your _crying_ 'cause of everything?" Not caring that Sasuke's expressing finch with he had said cry and not this. "Name a few of this so called everything?"

Sasuke soon turned a blind eye to Naruto.

"Fine, you Bastard!" Naruto let Sasuke's face go as he then turned his head farther away. "If you refuse to tell me then I can't help you." Naruto stared at Sasuke, watching him think, his eyes moved as well as his rosy colored lips.

Sasuke finally moved his eyes towards Naruto this time and said in a low tone. "I don't know which ones to tell you?"

"Which ones do you want me to hear?" Naruto shifted as his legs couldn't keep the pressure of him sitting on them any more, he moved into an Indian style.

Sasuke began."Well for starts theres you."

Naruto throat clutched up at that moment, he chuckled the feeling off. "What do you mean me?"

_'A Work In Process' _

Sai started to back up, he was not liking the way this guy was talking about. He turned on his heels and starting moving his feet, gradually getting some distance between them. He didn't know why he wanted revenge on Naruto so badly, the way they talked as if they were planning to get rid of blondie.

Sai stopped briefly in the limousine area, he placing his hands on the hood and watched himself in the reaction before turning and hitting something hard. He back up into the limo and his eyes widen as he saw Itachi standing there. "Itachi?"

Itachi brushed where Sai ran into him, "whats got you so frustrated?"

"Well you see Orochimaru, he was-"

TBC

a/n I hate this! It has been so long before I wrote anything..I kept messing up the words! Anyway..sorry to ended there..but hey next theres yaoi! Oh and I know know how to end this story so I am happy about that..  
oh and question...does anyone want the next yaoi to be NaruSasu or SasuNaru  
IDK..I feel like it should be NaruSasu..with all what Sasuke did to him...pay back!  
So give me reviews :D


	23. Real Feeling And Orochimaru's Past

The Driver

Chapter 23 _Real Feeling_ And Orochimaru's _Past_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: Boyxboy by now I think your all yaoi-fans =D Enjoy~

"Well you see Orochimaru, he was-" Sai was cut off as a voice interrupted him midway that almost made them flinch.

"Itachi-sama!" Orochimaru greeted his boss with a grin, with Kabuto right behind him as always.

Itachi did a sideway glance to him but didn't say anything, he paused for a bit before turning away from Sai. "Bye." He said rather coldly as he made his way to the door and out he went.

Sai was containing himself as he was left by himself, he neared jumped as Orochimaru was coming closer to him. His pale came up to place on the boys shoulder, feeling it tense up. Crap!

"Good afternoon Sai." Orochimaru purred out, he had a evil grin plastered on his face, when his eyes were staring right through Sai's intention.

He really wished he had spoke to Itachi, now that's he's gone he didn't know what Orochimaru would so to him. Kabuto was right behind his boss looking pleased with the out come.

"Orochimaru-san, g-good afternoon." Sai's eyes went towards the exit where Itachi went out, wishing he had the courage to just run that way.

His yellow slit eyes narrowed, "you seem to have something on your mind? If you don't mind I would like for you to let me hear it?"

Sai frowned and gave Orochimaru a bitter look. It was always like this.. He could never have anything he truthly wanted.

_'My Favorite Mistake'_

"Its.. not like I hate you or anything.." Sasuke stated but couldn't continue as he was forcing himself, he hated the tears and wiped the from his skin. He tried to calm himself but having Naruto near him was making it tough on him to say what he needed.

Naruto eyes began to lower to the corner of his eye, listen and not saying one word.

Sasuke hided his eyes with his arm and muttered, "ah shit!" into the sleeve, and not too long before that Sasuke seemed to relaxed more into Naruto's chest.

Naruto sighed as he once again had to help the bastard from falling off the bed, holding him up with both of his hands, it wasn't like he was going anywhere else so at least he could do this. He shifted more of Sasuke's weight onto his other side for a second so that he could yank one of his dark bangs successfully getting a whine out of the drunken Uchiha.

"...Stop, dobe.." Sasuke murmured as he would then shook his head, his fingers came up to rub at his abused scalp.

Giving his eyes a good roll, "what am I going to do with you?"

Sasuke couldn't contain his chuckle, he flopped his head backwards. "It wouldn't be the first, now would it."

Naruto mashed his backhand over Sasuke's stomach, "hm! I guess so. Are you going to be alright?"

Sasuke tossed his hair from his eyes and gave Naruto a hard look as he was trying to figure out something that was bothering him, moving his unsure hand to his stomach where Naruto's own hand was, placing it gently over his. "...I've been a crappy friend, all these years."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke tighten his fingers around his, "thanks..for agreeing...though I might not like that."

Naruto smirked but remand quite.

"I don't know what to say..or if I feel anything for you. I know that I care I just don't know if its enough for you." Sasuke muttered low as if he was talking to an infant. He gulp before turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto's smirk fell, "Sasuke, I don't want you to be emotionally hurt, I just would like for you to understand my feels. It doesn't mean you have to return them, ever."

He let his head bang against the bedpost, his eye closed as another headache arose. "..Naruto, everyone knows what I want but me.. its frustrating." He paused to lick his lips, then he grind his teeth. "I.." He shook his head. "I think I need more time...you know? To rethink." He said in a way that even he wasn't to sure if that would work in a way that either will like.

Naruto shifted so that he to could lay back on the bedpost. "I'll wait." Even though the feeling of dread was hanging off of him, feeling like their time was about to end.. he will still wait.

Not to soon after their conversion that Naruto felt Sasuke gone completed relaxed and saw that he fall asleep. He gently moved Sasuke's body in a sitting pose so that he won't fall over, he began to move but then Sasuke muttered something that made him look at him.

Naruto bit his lip and sat besides Sasuke, crossing his arms and slowing leaning on him for support, soon his head was resting on the bastards shoulders. Tomorrow he would...

_'My Favorite Mistake'_

"I don't know." Sai said for the tenth time.

Orochimaru looked very unpleased. "What if I tell you that I might know what you were about to tell Itachi-sama?"

Sai looked unfazed, he wasn't a idiot, he was a former prostitute, he knew man like this one. He bowed his head and muttered the same thing for the eleventh time.

Orochimaru wasn't looking to happy, "you do know I have information about your past.. you still have some secrets up your sleeves, know don't ya? Be thankful I'm giving you a chance."

"I don't want any chances. I had them and didn't take them, so I'm good, sir."

Kabuto was leaning near the entrances way, keeping a watchful eye on anymore coming to the garage. Workers could come in or worst Itachi or Sasuke wanting to go somewhere. "Why don't we take this conversion in your office? Someone could easily eavesdrop."

_'My Favorite Mistake'_

"Itachi-san?" Deidara called out from behind the older raven.

Itachi didn't have time to turn around as Deidara came up on his side. "Hn." He greeted before continuing to walk down the hallway.

Deidara blinked back as his looks and pose, "did something happened?"

"Hmm nothing important. Did you fax the papers over to my officer yet?

Deidara Sighed, "yea I have. I still don't know why your looking into Sai's background. I thought you were going to fire him?"

Itachi paused and look shifted his glaze over at the longhaired blond, "I thought I was, in all senses I should have. Then again I was having second thoughts on the matter so I decided to hired you before I do anything dramatic."

"I rather gather information on this Orochimaru guy then a prostitute." He thought out long.

"Former." Itachi shot back. "He's not doing that anymore, even the Intel you gather said so." He pointed a loosely finger towards the blond.

The detective nodded. " But still, how did Orochimaru get into Uchiha Limousine Company?"

Itachi and Deidara enter the Dem area, Itachi went and fix their drinks as Deidara took a seat on the couch, knowing Itachi would seat in the chair. "He was maybe our 6th diver when we got this company up and running. While we grow the other drivers quit and he stayed on and was later promoted."

Deidara hummed. "Still, that guy is kind of a creep. You should have seen the look he gives Sai when you left the garage."

"Looks?" Itachi asked as he handed a drink to him and remand standing. "What kind are you referring too?"

Deidara didn't know what to do, so he placed his drink down since he can't drink while Itachi is staring at him in a way that made him uncomfortable. "Not like lust or anything.. just.. you know.. the kind were I want to completely destroy you..that kind of look."

Itachi took a deep breath. "I don't want him to be destroy, you are also his bodyguard, I hope you didn't forget."

"Of course I didn't! You don't have that much faith in my work do ya!"

"You forgot, didn't you." Itachi asked coldly.

"What makes you think that, huh?"

Itachi leaned him, "you told me that he was looking at him, in a destructive way, didn't you. And you are his bodyguard right?" Itachi kept dropping hints.

Deidara remand clueless, "huh?"

Itachi's eyes lit on fire, "go check on Sai."

Deidara gave a cold shiver. "Ya, I'll do that.."

_'My Favorite Mistake'_

Sai was trying his very best to not look directly into the snakes eyes, he tried not to squirm and just sit still. There was nothing he could do but not tell him the truth. He just kept repeating the same line until his boss gave up.

Orochimaru went behind hiss desk and searched their his desk drawers and pulled out a yellow folder and slapped it on his desk, he pushed his knuckles on his desk and leaned on them before speaking. "I'm going to give you one more chance, before I will tell you the contains in this folder."

"Fine. I'll tell you. Even though it doesn't make any differences. I'm an illegal immigrant from Japan." Sai all but shrug. "I know whats in the folder, its my life. You can't tell me anything about my messed up life to me that will shock me into telling you anything."

Orochimaru jaw harden and slowly seat in his chair. "Is that so.." He tried to sound like he knew this was going to happened. But failed.

There was a few moments of silences before a knock at Orochimaru's door. Kabuto being near to the door opened and Deidara stood looking like he was sorry for being late.

"I need to borrow Sai, Itachi wants to see him.." He panted out from his long run from the Dem to the garage.

Sai wordless stood up and passed by the group and through the door and walked away.

"Sorry about the intrusion." Deidara grinned before shutting the door on his leave.

Kabuto waited until he could no longer near footsteps, "so what will you do now?"

_'My Favorite Mistake'_

Sai paused as he was in the garage and turn to face Deidara, he didn't know what to think, this guy saved him but he was with Itachi that time. "Thanks." He murmured so low he couldn't hear himself.

"He's waiting for us in the Dem." He gestured for Sai to go first. "He'll explain everything to you."

Upon entering the Dem Itachi was seating slackly in his chair, his suit jacket was unbutton and his tie was on the arm of his chair. A cold glass was pushed against his head to cold whatever he could, since he was burning up.

Deidara looked as his boss with a mess, he didn't leave Itachi like that. He saw that Itachi had took his drink for himself, it wasn't like he could drink anyway.

"Itachi-san-?" Sai blurting but then stopped. Fearing he was about to say something embarrassing, shooting a look of dread over at Deidara, asking with his eyes to speak first.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Deidara looked back over at Sai and shrugged.

_'My Favorite Mistake'_

A groan came from his parted lips, he shifted his hand over on his face as morning light swept through the near opened curtains. He peered through his half-opened eyes and from himself not in his room. He felt himself in a sitting position and briefly wondering how he could have slept like that only to realise something warm was curled up on his side and saw shots of yellow in his peripheral vision.

He brought his head back and titled to the side and leaned forward to see Naruto's face, he moved his arm that Naruto was selfishly used as his pillow the whole night. He rusted his elbow on the blond's shoulders and push the blond locks from his forehead using the tips of his fingers, he mostly wanted to see if Naruto had be drooling on him but somehow Naruto's face crunched up as he didn't like the movement. Sasuke witness Naruto's eyes start to open. Sasuke then saw that his fingers began tracing one blond eyebrow.

Now that both eyes were fully open, Naruto confusedly looked up to Sasuke.

Sasuke dumbly said a good morning.

TBC

a/n Its been about 11 months since I last updated.. I'm kind of wondering if anyone waited for an update to this story or any of my stories.. to be honest the reason why I didn't.. was 'cause I had rewritten this chapter. This was meant to be the last chapter but I didn't want to rush the ending and I forgot about Itachi and Sai's thing and the Hyuuga thing too. So I don't know how many more chapters this will be. But I know it will end soon.

Oh~ and some bonus goodies.. I decided to write side-stories to this story.. To name a few.

Another Driver  
Naruto hires a driver... and some other stuff

Drive Forward  
Sasuke driving lol

There might be more, if I come up with something I will let you guys know in one of those add one fics.


	24. Needing Him Over Friendship

The Driver

Chapter 24 _Needing_ Him Over _Friendship_

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: Boyxboy by now I think you're all yaoi-fans =D Enjoy~

Naruto had many different expression once he was fully awake, he was feeling like he was being blamed and not knowing the reason, he shouldn't had slept in this bed with him but no matter how much he thought a part of him enjoyed the warm from the cold hearted friend. He moved away for the blinking raven, he scooted towards the edge, getting ready to stand when he heard Sasuke moved the sheets from his body.

"Wait." He pleaded. He's hand extended towards the blond's back. He moved his knees underneath him to move towards the tan back. "Naruto, I know how you feel about this-"

"You can't know! Do you know how hard it is for me, to not want to be around you, to not be with you?" Naruto explained out of frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "If you care about my feelings, then we need to set boundaries." _A lot of them._ He mentally added in thought.

Sasuke sucked in his lower lip in thought. "I can do that." He said after a moment. "Just tell me and I'll do it."

He shifted his head to the side, as Sasuke could now see a little bit of his face. "No more calling me, unless you really need me."

"Was this one of those times I really needed ya?" He asked in a curious tone.

Naruto's head slightly shook. "I don't think you really needed me this time, like if you had alcohol poison. Then yeah." He paused, "and no taking me to any fancy places."

Sasuke came to an angry thought. "So these boundaries are really an excuse to not hang out with me at all?" He sneered out. He got up from his knees and grounded his feet on the floor and stood up at the end of the bed, his back towards Naruto, his hands position themselves on his hips in a cocky manor.

"You said you do them, if-"

"It doesn't mean I have to like these, these... Naruto. You're my best friend. Of course I care about you and your feelings but ending our friendship, is it worth it?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. "I can't. I can't go through with this. Either accept these boundaries or I'll quit!"

Sasuke was feeling desperate in not wanting this chat to go on longer. "Can we talk about this until later? I would like to think and my parents are coming home not to long from now."

Naruto for a moment didn't move and Sasuke thought he would blow up at him and then he let out a breath he was holding as Naruto gave a nod.

_'Not So Much Happiness'_

Itachi sighed at his platen wristwatch as he stood at the gates to the airport, waiting for his parents to unboard. Sai was close to him but far enough for a driver, this will be his first time meeting the head bosses!

He once asked Itachi on the drive over about his parents. And Itachi replied, 'ain't all parents alike.' It was a short conversation but it still left many unanswered questions but Itachi probably decided to let him found out on his first impression of them.

Sai's eyes fell onto his boss's back, "Itachi-san."

Itachi's eyes soften. "I really don't care what happened in your pass but please don't do any of that now."

"I'm aware of that and I don't know what nor how to make you happy."

Itachi gave a slow evil smirk that Sai couldn't see. "My room, midnight. Be there, will you?"

Sai's eyes widen, that meant..but he never been with a guy. Not once. "But I-"

"Yes or no?" Came a voice demand.

"Yes."

_'Not So Much Happiness'_

Sasuke was sitting on the stairway as his parents and brother entered through the double doors, his mother spotted him and walked up the stairs and bend down to give him a long time hug to her youngest son. She stood back up and drank the last bit that was left before greeting him with her words. "Sasuke, how are you and why the long face, sweetie." she said and gentle traces his face with the other hand that's wasn't holding her drink.

"Just had a fight with a friend."

"Hnhm. There are others people out there better then your friend, I'm sure. Just find you a new one, son."

"I like this friend." He puff out.

"You can find a new one to like instated."

Why did he even bother telling _anything_ to his parents.

"What was the fight about?" Mikoto asked.

Itachi looked amused. Sai was unsettling by the tense in the air, he slowly moved behind Itachi to shield his eyes from the scene that was about to come forth, Itachi was waiting with his eyes on his little brother to answers honestly or lie through his prefect teeth.

"Its not something one would tell their mother."

"Fine then, tell it to your father."

Fugaku gave a bewilder look to his drunken wife. "I'm sure Sasuke can confine it with Itachi." Glancing over his right shoulder to where Itachi stood silent. "Right, Itachi?"

His coal black eyes flickered from his father to Sasuke, even Sasuke looked like that was a good idea and desperately wanted him to accept probably a lot more then their father. "Yes father, Sasuke and I will gladly talk this problem out. Beside you two just got home, I'm sure you would like to relax and check on things on your own time."

Fugaku seemed happy with the results and moved pass Sasuke, he slip his hand inside his pocket and grab his cell phone and made a call.

_'Not So Much Happiness'_

Itachi looked over his brothers appearance and thought for the best if they just chat alone, he asked Sai to leave. With a knowing look he did leave. Itachi unbutton the front of his jacket and pocked both his hands, "Sasuke, is this about a blond haired friend? We been through this. I thought you was going to tell him the truth?"

"I chicken out, OK!" He snapped, "just 'cause Naruto accept his feels better then me doesn't mean that I can or ever could!"

"Fine then. What's stopping you?"

Sasuke lowered his head, "there's never a good time to tell him, I wanted to tell him that time I went to Konoha to get him back from Hyuuga but then one of his-"

"So you did want to tell him about your feels!"

"I thought we already figured that out? Its not like I don't have those kind of feelings, its just I can't tell him. If I don't, he'll leave again." He exampled with a few hand gestures.

"It's simple, tell him."

"I can't!"

"Then risk lousing him." Itachi started walking away, "I'm tired of you acting like a spoiled brat, wake up Sasuke and go tell him!"

_'Not So Much Happiness'_

Orochimaru was in a good mood since Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san came home today. He as carrying a few folders as he was heading straight to Fugaku office with the reports of his drivers and a few accounts that they recently got.

He knocked and entered without any orders, he was thrilled in telling Fugaku-sama everything that's been happening in his leave of absent.

Fugaku was standing and looking out of the huge window with his cell still pressed to his ear.

_'Not So Much Happiness'_

Sasuke was busy looking around the garage to see if anyone was around, seeing no one, he opened one of his black limos door and got in, since it was better to think in peace and quite then go to his room where Naruto or someone else could talk to him.

"What's so bad in telling the idiot how I feel? I can't be rejected since he told me his feelings." Sasuke sighed as he couldn't even could up with anything that was stopping himself from telling his driver. "I don't think he's unattractive, I love his blond hair and never seen a girl with deep blue eyes as him." So what was holding him back? His parents? Nah. Sasuke didn't think so, he didn't even know if his parents would have cared if he dated a male.

He started biting his thumb with his other arms crossed over his chest in helping holding the other arm up, in biting positing. He released the busied thumb as a thought stuck him, "am I afraid that it won't last?" He never been in a long-term relationship, just a few days heck maybe only a few hours.

Sasuke stopped his thoughts when he heard voices talking to one another, he tried looking out the black tinted windows but didn't see anyone, figuring it was other drivers, he stopped but then he heard a familiar voice. Knowing that voice belong to Kabuto and someone else that he was talking with, he exited the limo and slowly moved down the little hallway where Orochimaru's office was located.

"It was something like that." Kabuto voice scoffed to the other.

"I really don't care if his plan succeed, that guy was always creeping me out and starting at him."

Sasuke couldn't see anything behind the closed door but he can hear them just fine even a few feet from the door.

Kabuto replied, "He has someone else he likes to stare at in your place."

"Itachi, huh."

Black brows frowned, someone is staring at his brother?

"And little Sasuke." Kabuto added in a smug tone. "And for some reason, he wants Naruto gone so badly. I still don't know what Orochimaru is trying to do."

Cold eyes glared into the door, so that's why he was snooping around Naruto's business.

"Sasori, he knew him in the past. Why did he even become a chauffeur?"

"He's isn't the type of guy, but that's one thing about him, he would do anything to get want he wants and he wants the Uchiha brothers."

Sasuke eyebrow twitched, "now that's just gross." He whispered. He soon stopped his eavesdropping and left the two alone, he soon entered the garage and from a lonely looking blond staring at the main window shield.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head, he slowly opened them and watched him. Not wanted to distribute the blond, so he just stood silently.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he stared at the reflections on another limo near by.

_'Not So Much Happiness'_

Sai was as calm in his facial expressing but on the inside, it hurt more and more with each step he took. He was currently on his way towards Itachi's room, with thoughts of bailing came up a lot but his feet kept moving forward. Should I even care? He thought, he wasn't innocents of pleasure by all means. Even though Itachi said/order not to do that kind of stuff anymore,

then what the heck is this?

TBC

a/n About the Den where Deidara, Itachi, and Sai.. don't worry, it will be revealed in the next chapter and hopeful a ItachiXSai scene.. every time a sex scene comes I always get WB but my Lover will help me out. We will try and RP it or until it gets me an idea about what they will do.

I'm happy that ppl still willing to read this story.. I will try and type faster.

Thanks for the support, that made this chapter just type itself. Seriously, to those who reviewed *bow* Thank you so very much.


	25. Back Seat Of The Limousines

The Driver

Chapter 25 Back _Seat _Of _The_ Limousines

Author By: Dominate One

Rated M boyxboy  
Warning: Boyxboy by now I think you're all yaoi-fans =D Enjoy~

Sasuke stood there in a moment of silences before a replied came, "How did you know I was here?"

"Wasn't that hard to tell, I saw ya in the reflection, that's all." He shrugged before looking in front of him, "What do you want? You look like you need to talk to me."

Sasuke sighed as his tongue wet his dried up lips, letting his lower part of his lips sucked inbetween his teeth to bite down for a while, making a deep indentation of a row of teeth. Sasuke walked to the back of the limousines and opened the back door and gracefully slide into the back seat. "Nothing." He said uneasy with his eyes looking every where accept the blue eyes that was looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"You're really full of yourself, you know that."

Harden his dark eyes and strike them towards the blonds head, he wasn't looking at him anymore. "I don't need to talk, I'm just taking a walk... its wasn't like I was trying to find you, you're just always there." He gestures with his hands.

"Not that." Came a sharp tone.

Opening the mini bar that was beside him and taking out wine, uncorking with the screw before taking a gulp, white wine ran don't his chin. "Naruto, explain it to me." He lower his head to to looked at the blond through his bangs.

Naruto shifted in his seat, a mix of emotion went through him as he saw the wine bottle. "I prefer to have this discussion with both of us sober."

_'Because Their Is You'_

_"Itachi, are you OK?" Deidara asked._

_Itachi was nursing a glass of scotch, in front of him was paper scatters all over the table. "Sai-"_

_Sai gulp at the tone from his boss, "yes, sir?" wanting to sound formal with the way Itachi is behaving._

_Itachi held up his hand, making sure no one speck before he did. "Sai, I had heard something from Orochimaru. You're an Illegal Immigrant. I was surprised when my information didn't have anything one it."_

_Deidara had his eyes closed as soon as he heard 'illegal immigrant.' He had made a huge error._

_"Our Company is against hiring illegal immigrant."_

_The room was all in silences._

_Orochimaru ratted him out but when? Sai balled his fists, "It's true."_

_Itachi sharp eyes shot to his so called detective. "Deidara? Explain to me how you miss this?"_

_"I told you, I was more into looking into Orochimaru's past. There's just something about that guy I dislike." Deidara pressed on. "And besides, its a good thing I did. Him wanting to take over after your father retires.."_

_Sai gave a confused look. "That's what he's after?"_

_Itachi gave a hard look. "Be extremely careful when around him, Sai. You can leave now."_

_Sai nodded before turning and going._

_Once Sai was gone he looked over to Deidara. "You don't need to look after Sai anymore. Judging from the information you gave on Orochimaru, and Sai..." Itachi looked over to him._

_Deidara nodded as he was leaning against the wall with his arms cross over his chest."I can do a follow up on them?"_

_"No. Its already clear what part he is playing." Flashes of him finding Sai with Orochimaru talking. "I'll deal with it in my own way." Placing his hands over his eyes, shielding them from the harsh truth._

_ 'Because Their Is You'_

Sai was having a hard time facing Itachi's door, if he was like this, how would he feel in facing Itachi. If this was going to do go as he thought, then he don't know if nor could reject Itachi's demands for sex nor in anything.

Reaching fro the doorknob, a slight chill went through him his body. He paused his hand, licking his cold lips in thought if he should just turn, he knew he couldn't but that didn't stop from thinking of it. Closing his eyes as he knocked on the door that seem to echo loud. He immediately heard footsteps on the other side, in slow motion the door knob turned and opening as a wet haired Itachi answered.

Itachi's coal eyes stared into his, reflecting himself in them. Stepping back as to gesture the younger male into his room, "please." Itachi extended his hand, palm out for Sai.

Sai only gave a blankly stared.

Getting annoyed, Itachi used that hand to grasp onto Sai's arm and pulled him in and into his arms. "Why such a look?" He asked in a hush tone right into Sai's ear.

Eyes wide open with gloss look over them. "I-" He started saying, "I'm not..." Sai eyes suddenly had a bit of defeat in them. Lowering his head into his boss's shoulder, moving his arms around him and gripping his white shirt that felt damp.

Itachi remained quite with his eyes lowered to stare only at the ground. "Just this one time, I promise, I'll never force you again and you will always have this job here no matter what." Itachi pulled away to grab the front of Sai's shirt, turning around as he pulled him along. Making his way to his cleanly made bed, turning to Sai to move him as he had his back now to the bed. Placing his hand over Sai's chest to direct him down on his bed, Itachi leaned down to give him a kiss on his lips, to share their first kiss.

While they kiss, Itachi moved his hand to rub his concealed penis. Getting himself a half hard on before breaking the kiss, he straight up to farther rub himself.

Sai had his hands fisted into the sheets, looking from the paler males face to where the rubbing hand was. Getting more bolder, he off off the bed and onto his knees in front of Itachi, stopping and removing his hand to replace with his only. Unzipping and unfasten his pants, pulling out Itachi's penis and went into licking the pink head. Moving his hand to the base and pumped his dick before taking him into his mouth.

Itachi watched through his bangs as the younger boy suckled on the tip of his erection. Liking the view but nothing like the feeling of Sai's tongue on him, pushing his pants/underwear past his hips and let gravity take over. Making Sai's pull off him to step out of the said pants and then tugging lightly on the straighten lock of hair. "Up." Was all he said.

Following his order, taking his time in getting up. Standing there in front of the Uchiha, he lifted his hand to wipe his mouth and then Itachi's hands suddenly grab his wrist and moved the hand away, forcing another kiss. Breaking the small kiss the shared, Itachi began to take Sai's drivers uniform jacket off and started on the white shirt's buttons.

Getting the hint to move things along, Sai started on his pants, later kicking the aside. Fully naked to his boss that still had his shirt on and nothing else, he made a beeline to the ends of his shirt but was stop with Itachi's hands. "Leave it."

Itachi moved forward, forcing Sai to walk backwards using his body, once the younger male's back of his knees hit his boss's mattress, he immediately took his seat. Naked with a fully hard on, sitting on his boss's bed sure made him feel like he had gone back in time.

Itachi cupped his employee's chin and planted one more kiss before pushing to lay flat on the bed. Spreading his legs and settle in between them, hooking his arms around Sai's legs and left them. "Position my dick for me."

Sai paused to look up at Itachi, he then began moving his hand underneath himself and grasp the base of his cock, moving it just as he felt him against his bud all the while still staring at him.

Snapping his hips forward, ramming his hard on straight into Sai, once he was fully inside he was amazes how tight Sai was. "Must have been a long time before you done this?"

Sai couldn't talk, the pain was too much as it was shooting up his spine. Pressing his back into the mattress while moving his hips upward, trying to easy the pain in a different position.

Itachi felt the moment, couldn't take the pleasure from the movement or the tightness, grabbing his hips, forcing his upper half off the mattress for a different angle to began thrusting.

Feeling his insides being pulled and pushed, the pain was coming out in a different way. Even though he was brought up learning and doing sex and even forcing to take drugs to make him feel horny, now.. this was in a whole different leagued. Having a beautiful male onto of him but it was more, it was Itachi, it had to be more.

Shifting to get closer, his thrusting constituted nonstop. Taking Sai's wrists in his hands and forced them over his head, droving to capture his lips.

Repeatedly hitting Sai's gland along with the tip of his erection hitting and rubbing against Itachi stomach. Itachi was right, it had been awhile since his last encounter. Per-cum was oozing from his tip, smearing against Itachi's stomach.

"Itachi-s-san!" Sai's gasped in between the thrusting. "I can't take it anymore." He said in was gasp is air. Pressing his head into the hard mattress, making the back of his head start to hurt but his mind wouldn't go there, focusing only on the pleasure coming from his bottom. If only Itachi would let one of his hands go.

In thinking, Itachi release one of Sai's wrist to rub down his arm and the against his chest, finding a hard nipple, he began to move his hand in circles around it.

Quietly reaching down, grasping his extreme hard-on, pumping a bit faster then Itachi's thrusting, wanting the feeling of complete release, the feeling that he loved, the feeling that drove him over the edge, with a surprised yelp from his mouth as Itachi twisted his nipple.

Cum shot out, adding lubrication to his fisting in return making him groan with pleasure as his boss still continued his thrust with out a pause.

Only wanting his only pleasure, he hooked his arms underneath Sai's legs and pressed him to almost touch his bare chest, getting a deeper feeling along with the new position. With Sai squeezing the him from his earlier release made him cum into him with a hard slam into him. Gripping at Sai's legs and pushing himself up aiding from said legs, he took a moment to really look at Sai.

TBC

A/n Yup I just ended it there haha, huge WB writing the yaoi scene.. but I had someone RP with and the slutty-ness pour out.. This chapter is shorter then my other chapters.. mostly 'cause of the yaoi.. but I'm sure there won't be any yaoi in the next chapter.. so hopefully I can have the next chapter finished and up soon.


End file.
